Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty
by jaybunzy0
Summary: Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty**

 **Summary:** Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

 **A/N: *Eminem tune plays in the background* Guess who's back? Back again? Jaybunz is back... Tell your friends! Hi everyone! So, I'm back and not with either of the stories I teased you about! It can't be helped. One look at an outtake from a TVD Photoshoot and a few creative tweets later and this story just needed to be told! Can you blame me? Post TVD inspiration is hard to come by! So, before I get started a must give a huge thank you to Caro and the rest of the twitter peeps who saw those images and demanded Mob!Delena because here we go...**

* * *

This isn't exactly how I planned to lose my virginity.

We're not in a five star hotel in a massive bed with high thread count sheets wrapped around us. Instead we're on a futon in some crappy frat house with Ninja Turtle bed sheets covering our bodies. Beside me asleep is not someone I loved and cherished, but rather someone I had only met the guy a few hours before. Last night hadn't been some night of passion that left me wanting more as the morning light stirred me awake. It had been quick and decent and left me wanting to get the hell out of here.

 _Slam. Crash. Bang. Thud._

And my planned version of my first time most certainly didn't involve what is about to happen right now.

The door bursts open, splinters of wood scatter the floor and the man who took my v-card jumps awake beside me and releasing me from the death grip he held on me the whole night. I feel kind of bad for Matthew Donovan as he tries to get his bearings and comes face to face with the man in his doorway. Matt's a decent enough guy- certainly was a few beers deep. He's got gorgeous blue eyes and a pretty face, enough of one to let me know I certainly wasn't _his_ first. But, he's a pretty boy, a good boy, and of no comparison to the man bursting into his room.

"Get. Dressed. Now."

I sigh and reach over for my bra and underwear near the bed, slipping them on under the sheets. Thankfully, Matt is either still drunk or smart enough to not utter a word beside me as the man who broke his door stands there with his arms folded and staring at me with something short of blind rage. It's his default setting when it comes to me and I'm a hundred percent certain that's why my father hired him.

When I first met him I have to admit I was taken aback by how sexy he looks. Even at fourteen years old, I knew. The dark features of his hair and tanned face and the icy blue of his eyes combined with a sharp jaw and muscled physique make that hard to argue. It was merely fact. The man was drop dead gorgeous. But all that went away from the moment my father told me that Damon Salvatore was going to be my bodyguard.

In my underwear I jump up from the bed, causing Damon to avert his eyes and remind my bedmate to do the same. Matt does as he's told and covers his face with his hands. I slip on the tight little number I swiped from some sorority girl who was nice enough to swap clothed last night and try to enjoy one last moment of freedom.

"Matt, can you zip me up?"

Matt's eyes shift over towards Damon, wide and scared. "I, um... yeah."

He does it quickly and efficiently, before placing both his hands above the sheets where Damon can see them. I roll my eyes. Just once it would be nice to have someone actually be brave enough to stand up for me and not leave me under the control of Damon and my father. Why do I always have to be the one to push the boundaries?

"I had fun," I say, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. I can hear Damon seething as my lips make contact with his skin. "Call me sometime."

"He will do no such thing," Damon states.

"You really want me to have a one night stand?" I reply in mock offense. "Whatever will my father think?"

Damon's eyes narrow as he reaches for my arm and grabs hold, pulling me away from the bed and Matthew Donovan. He gets close to Matt's face and speaks in a low voice that's shows how his bark is just as bad as his bite. "You breathe a word of this night to a single soul and I will relieve you of one very important appendage. You got me?"

Matt nods enthusiastically. "Yes, sir."

"Elena drank a little too much and you brought her up here to sleep it off. That's all that happened."

"Yes. Got it."

He pulls back but his eyes are still staring daggers at Matt. "I hear one word otherwise and your door will be in better condition than you will be."

Matt nods in fear as Damon moves to leave. I wave over my shoulder. "Bye, Matty!"

Damon ushers us out of the house to the dazed and confused faces of the other Frat House members. His Chevy Camaro is parked out front and he pushes me into the passenger seat before making his way into the drivers seat. He starts up the car and hightails us out of there, silence deafening the car. I reach over and fiddle with the radio till I find a station I like and ease back into the seat, pulling down the visor to check my reflection in the mirror.

My curls have somehow held on and sit in soft waves down my back. Despite a few smudges of mascara and eye liner my face is otherwise decent. But there is no way I can show up back home in this dress and Damon most know it. Because instead of heading back toward Mystic Falls, he's headed towards the Outlets far out of my father's reach.

I lean back in the seat and roll down the window, letting the cool morning breeze tickle my face. As I turn towards Damon he's still driving with a scowl on his face. So, I decide to rile him up even more. "Did you have to be so mean to him?"

"Are you serious?"

I cross my arms over my chest. "Yes. You didn't need to do that."

"Your father will kill him if he finds out what happened. That warning was more for his sake than yours."

I smirk, knowing this is exactly where I want him. "You mean he'll kill you for letting it happen."

"You're the one who ran off."

"But it's your job to watch over me and you failed, Damon. Miserably. Daddy's little girl got deflowered on your watch."

His eyes narrow, hands gripping hard on the steering wheel. "Let's just forget that ever happened and save all our skins, hm?"

"My first time by some stranger in a frat house on a futon. Daddy will love it!"

"You and I both know if he finds out about this you'll Midnight Romeo will get a beat down and you'll be sent away." The corner of his mouth lifts in a smile as he stares at the empty country road before us, book-ended by townhouses and colonials. "It's in all of our interests if we keep last night far off his radar."

"It never would've happened if you weren't so overprotective."

He lowers the radio as we pull on to the highway. "In case you haven't noticed it's my job to be overprotective. I'm tasked with keeping you safe."

I roll my eyes, placing my hand out the window and letting it ride the wind. "You're doing a bang up job of that."

"You don't exactly make it easy for me."

I laugh, bringing my hand inside and rolling the window back up. "Would you have it any other way?"

Damon thinks on it a moment and then gives me a devilish smile. "Nope." His eyes return to the road and there's a smugness to his tone. "There's a reason your father assigned me to your detail. I'm the best."

"All I'm asking for is that you don't promise a beat down to any guy who shows an interest. It's why I had to go to such elaborate lengths just to make this happen. I couldn't stay a virgin forever."

He scoffs and eases up on his death grip on the steering wheel. "All that just to lose your virginity? Why not wait for someone more worthy to come along?"

"With you and my father on my tail? It was never going to happen."

Shrugging, he says simply, "Sometimes it's worth the wait."

"Maybe the next time will be more memorable," I say, silently hoping I'm right.

Damon meets my eyes for a second. "Hopefully when that happens I won't be your bodyguard anymore."

As he turns back towards the road, readying to take the exit for the outlets, I reply. "I can only hope!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Are you going to be much longer in there? How long does it take to try on clothes?"

I scoff, peeking my head between the curtains to see Damon standing in front of the changing rooms with his one hand clasped over the wrist of the other. Knowing him, he's cleared the place out so no one else can be in the rooms while I'm changing. "I'm going for early morning shopping meets late night study session. It's a difficult look to achieve."

"Just hurry it along."

Closing the purple curtains, I button up the jeans and zip up the velour jacket. I turn a few times around in the mirror and decide to throw my hair up in a messy bun to bring the look home. I step out of the changing room and rush over to the mirror beyond the raised platform and inspect my face, brushing away the remnants of last nights lip gloss. I do a little twirl and hold my arms out in question.

"Good enough?" I smile.

"Not worth two hours and full rack of rejects, but at least you finally decided on something."

"Did you have the sales lady hold those other items behind the register." I ask, ignoring his comment.

He follows me to the register and I pay for my things while he stands nearby watching over me and staying aware of the room as always. I collect my bags and we head outside. The sun is bright and shining overhead and I'm too busy admiring the Toy Story clouds in the sky to pay attention to where I'm walking. I collide with someone and my clothes spill out of the bag.

We both drop down and start collecting the clothes and shoving them back in the bag with Damon's help. The stranger and I both reach for the same item and my hand meets hers. There's a quick shock probably due to all the fabric and we both meet each others eyes as our hands spring back.

She looks about a decade or so older than me with reddish blonde hair and a soft, genuine face. Her hazel eyes only grow more wide when she takes in my face. "Sorry!" she says, eyes locked on mine as if she's seen a ghost.

I stumble a bit on my words. "It's okay. I'm sorry I slammed right into you."

Once all my things are gathered, we stand up and Damon takes hold of my bags. I face the woman again and she gives a bit of a laugh before saying, "I'm sorry it's just you look so much like my sister. It's crazy."

"She must have good taste then," I bragged.

"I mean it's obvious you're not her- we lost her over twenty years ago, but you're just the spitting image of her."

Frowning, I offer my condolences. She reaches for her phone and begins swiping through it and hands it over to me and a young woman's face is smiling up at me from the screen. She has her arm wrapped around a young man who's smiling down at her pregnant belly. My heart breaks for the three of them not only for the heartbreak of their story but the pure happiness in their smiles.

Damon looks over my shoulder and even he takes an intake of breath at the likeness.

"Wow, she really is beautiful. I'm so sorry. They're a beautiful family."

"And all three are gone." She shakes her head, pocketing the phone again. "Oh, look at me. Revealing everything to a perfect stranger. It's just you look..."

"It's okay," I smile out awkwardly. "I'm Elena. If you tell me your name then we won't be strangers anymore, will we?"

She smiles gratefully. "I'm Jenna. Jenna Sommers."

"It's nice to meet you, Jenna." I gesture to my bodyguard. "This is Damon. My-"

"Friend," he finishes. "Nice to meet you."

I give him an odd look but let him continue on with the charade. Jenna gives him a wave. "Likewise."

"We do need to be going though. Elena?"

My eyes narrow at him but I decide to take his hint. I've pushed my boundaries with his patience enough in the past forty-eight hours. Plus, after everything Jenna has been through I don't want Damon's wrath to fall upon her just because I'm curious.

I look at my watch. "Oh, look at the time! He's right. I'm sorry but we do have to go."

Jenna just reaches for my wrist- momentarily causing Damon to stand alert- and smiles at me. "It really was nice meeting you, Elena. Goodbye."

She waves goodbye to Damon and heads back along her way. With my hands on my hips, I turn and face Damon. "Why the quick brush off?"

"Because we're outside your father's reach and the last thing I need are rival families knowing you're here."

I release a huff knowing that he's right. We're vulnerable here and I don't want to press my luck. I know just how much danger I am in because of who my father is and what he does. My family has suffered enough because of it. Even though I like to rebel from time to time doesn't mean I want to actually put myself in danger. If Damon's concerned than I have reason to be too.

"Fine. Take me home."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I collapse on my bed after shoving in my new clothing into my walk-in closet. My room is on the top floor of my father's mansion, practically a tower that I'm kept away in. A bay window and reading nook is situated beside my bed, an entertainment center with all my favorite movies alphabetized across from me. Either would occupy my mind from the weird run-in with Jenna Sommers but I can't seem to make myself do them. Her sisters face is plastered in my mind along with her sad fate and that of her small family's.

I never even found out what happened.

But that doesn't mean I can't.

Grabbing my laptop I flip it open on the bed and open up the search engine. I type in Jenna's last name and the town of Grove Hill. Multiple articles come up about a woman named Miranda Gilbert. One article mentions her maiden name being Sommers and I decide to go with that one. I read up on the horror that became of Miranda and her family. The brutal murder that befell their quiet house in my own hometown of Mystic Falls.

A murder that took the life of Miranda, her husband Grayson, and their unborn child. It's still unsolved but it's said to be the most brutal murder this town has ever scene. And given my father's business I'm a little shocked by the claim. I've seen the remnants of my father's lust for power. But maybe he's never gone after a pregnant woman before.

It's nice to know even my father has limits.

A knock on the door has me closing my laptop shut. "Come in."

The door opens to reveal Damon in his usual suit and tie. I relax my shoulders as he steps further into the room, keeping the door open. "Your father called to tell me he'll be busy tonight with work. Are you having dinner at home or are we leaving for the evening?"

I run my hand over my laptop. "I think I'll stay home tonight."

Damon's hands cross over his body. "What are you up to?"

"Up to? I'm not up to anything."

His eyes narrow and he moves to shut the door to my room. "Elena, I've been on your detail for the past seven years. I know when you're up to something. Just spill."

I stare him down. "You don't need to know everything."

"Elena..."

Sighing, I open the laptop back up and turn it around so he can see. "Do you ever remember hearing about the Gilbert Murder?"

His brows furrow. "I was only about six or seven at the time. Anything I've heard is in passing. Why?"

"This is Jenna's sister. Miranda Gilbert."

He looks at me with an emotion I can't quite name, simply because I've never seen it on his face before. "Her story got to you."

"Can you blame me? You know what happened with my mother. That could've been me."

"I know, but your father saved you."

I frown. "No one saved them."

The comparisons between this unborn baby and myself are too similar to ignore. The scalding difference being my father being able to save me when no one was able to save them. All these years later, Jenna's heartbreak is still very apparent. Not having answers to something so dark only serves to deepen that pain. At least my father was able to avenge my mother's death. Until this gets solved no one can do that for the Gilbert's.

"Do you think my father could look into this for me?"

Damon studies me for a moment. "This happened within his borders, Elena. I'm sure he already has."

"Maybe when he see's how much it means to me he'll look harder."

He sighs. "Your father doesn't allow any crime without his knowing. The person who did this was either punished by your father's means or went on unpunished because your father wanted it done."

"I hope it's the latter," I reply. "I won't know until I ask him."

"Elena, you know your father doesn't like it when you ask about his business."

"Damon, I don't know why but I just feel connected to this family. I want to get them answers."

He's quiet for a moment probably weighing the options and the impact this will all have on him. By bringing this to my father's attention we're also bringing to light the fact that we were in Grove Hill. He'll have to face the wrath of my father for bringing me outside his boundaries and for even losing me in the first place. Something that could very well bring Damon to my father's bad side and put their relationship in jeopardy.

With a steely gaze, he finally says, "Let me be the one to breach the topic with your father."

"You would do this for me?"

"I'm tasked with protecting you," he assures. "Sometimes that means even when it's against your father."

"Thank you, Damon."

He rests his hands on the edge of my bed and levels his eyes with mine. "You have to promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"You won't look into this again until I say so. I have to wait until a certain crisis is dealt with before I approach this and I don't want you getting impatient and trigger happy."

My eyes narrow. "My father taught me how to handle a gun."

"Then you know you have to make sure your aim is precise before you shoot."

I settle back on the bed and extend my hand. "It's a deal."

He shakes my hand, firmly. "Deal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight, Bonnie."

"Like I need an excuse!"

I shake my head laughing as Bonnie wraps her arm around me. We're out a crowded bar outside of town celebrating my night with Matt. Not like it's much to be celebrated but my friend has been waiting for this particular night to happen since she lost hers. I was just up for any excuse to party and see my best friend, even if it means celebrating some sub-par sex.

She cast her eyes to the doorway where Damon stands surveying the room and watching over me. "Does Damon know?"

Smiling, I respond, "Of course. Who do you think dragged me out of there? I couldn't shake him for long."

"Did he lose it on him?"

"He was shockingly calm which may have been more effective."

Bonnie shakes her head, her cropped black hair dancing. She looks amazing tonight in a royal blue number that is doing amazing things for her figure. "I don't know why but I always thought you'd lose it to the bodyguard."

"Damon?" I balk. "Whatever would make you think that?"

"Cause you have this tension when you're together. I don't know."

I down the shot in front of me and Bonnie follows suit. "That _tension_ is because he has me on a leash. I can't go anywhere without him shadowing me."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Listen, Damon may be hot as Hell but he works for my father. That's a huge no in my books."

I watch as she cringes. "I always forget he's on your Dad's payroll. No mobsters for my best friend. That's a rule."

"If Daddy even lets anyone else get close to me. He probably has me betrothed already."

"Then that's settles it!" she announces. "That just means you'll have to have all you're fun tonight."

The bartender slides two more shots in front of us and we down them. I cringe at the fire burning my throat and smile at my best friend. "Whatever did you have in mind?"

"Boys, booze, and bad ideas?" she giggles.

I had a feeling she would be heading for the three B's when she made plans for tonight so I dressed accordingly. A strappy little black velvet dress wrapped around the waist in purple satin. It stops mid-thigh to give my long legs plenty of view before thick straps wound their way around my ankle and toes.

"Booze? Check! And I think boys and bad ideas can go hand in hand."

Bonnie searches the room for a suitable conquest and points out two at the end of the bar. They're already checking us out and when they catch us staring they make their way over. As they make their approach I look behind me to see Damon looking more alert and ready to pounce and I plead with my eyes for him to stand down. He steps back but his gaze doesn't waiver from us.

The two boys introduce themselves and I barely hear their names as they offer to buy us drinks. Bonnie greedily accepts and we small talk with them and take more shots. It isn't long before I'm swaying on my feet, dizziness causing my brain to get fuzzy. The bar has only gotten more crowded and I can't seem to spot Damon but I know he's here. He's always here.

"Do you want to get some air?" the boy I've been chatting up says.

I nod and he guides me through the crowd and towards the employee exit. We're in a vacant alleyway with the noise from the bar being muffled from the door and the own fogginess of my head. The boy says something about the lack of air conditioning and we're laughing and then without preamble he's kissing me. Bruising kisses against my mouth and then he's sucking at my neck and pushing aside my clothes with his hands.

I'm trying to push aside his hands my actions seem delayed and he just seems so much more overpowering. He's not letting up and I can't seem to find anyone to help me. The alley is vacant just like he wanted.

"No," I cry out. "Stop."

But no matter how many times I repeat it or try to push him away he won't stop. I don't want this but I can't seem to make it stop. Of all the times for Damon to listen to me, he chooses tonight. Where is he?

The boy turns me around so that my chest and face pressed against the wall and his hands are everywhere I don't want them to be. He begins to slide my dress up mumbling my ear about how he can't wait to tell all his friends how he fucked a Mafia Princess.

I'm trying to use leverage against the wall to push him off but I'm so weak from the drinks I can't gather the strength. I don't stop fighting though. I can't. My father raised me better.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!"

I twist my head towards the end of the alley where a dark figure begins to emerge from the shadows. My vision may be blurry but I know the voice of my savior.

"Get your own, asshole," the boy yells, gripping my body hard.

Damon's face emerges from my clouded vision and he looks murderous. There's a reason Damon has been assigned to me since he was twenty years old and I have a feeling I'm going to get a first hand look into why right now. His stance is lax but I see the tautness of his jaw and frame. He's seconds from pouncing.

"This is the last time I'm saying this, dick. Remove your slimy rapist hands off her before I break them."

The guy has the nerve to laugh and that's when Damon springs into action. He throws the guy against the opposite wall and I hear the sound of bones snapping in tune with his cries of agony. I twist myself around and fix my dress, clutching myself and feeling exposed. I watch as Damon lands shot after shot against this guys face and stomach. He's being ruthless and I'm so thankful for having Damon as the person responsible for keeping me safe.

I watch as Damon reaches for sharp piece of metal and position it at his crotch. "I'm going to let you live, prick, but you'll be short one very small dick."

Just as he's about to impale him I yell, "Stop!"

Damon whips his head around. "Elena, this guy was trying to have his way with you."

"No," I say, shakily stepping towards him. "Let me."

His eyes go wide. "No, you shouldn't have to. This is my responsibility."

"Let me do it, Damon."

Damon hands over the piece of metal and I bring it right over his body. "You will never hurt anyone again," I say with vile in my throat. "Never."

And then I slam the sharp piece of the metal hard down into the apex of his thighs. He cries out in agony and I smile at the pain in his eyes. He'll never again be able to do this to anyone eve again.

I feel fabric wrap around me and look up to see Damon placing his coat on my shoulders. "I need to make a phone call to handle this. Do you want me to walk you to the car."

"I'll wait," I respond with a shake of my head. Then I remember something. "Bonnie! I have to get Bonnie. What if his friend-"

"I got rid of him, too. He was smart enough to listen to first the threat. I told her to head home and that I would find you."

Damon gives a kick to the guy on the pavement. I'm just happy to know Bonnie is okay and far away from this mess. The only thing that could make this night worse is if this had happened to Bonnie too.

"Damon?" I say, snapping his attention from his phone. He finishes typing a message and meets my eyes with an arched brow. "He knew who I was. He called me a Mafia Princess."

He places a hand on my shoulder. "I have it from here, Elena. We'll handle this."

A car pulls up the alley and I momentarily freeze in fear until I notice how relaxed Damon seems. Two men I recognize from my father's crew step out of the vehicle and approach us. "We'll handle it from here, Damon," the bulkier of the two states, stepping towards the body still writhing on the floor.

"He knew who she was," Damon states. "This may have been an attack on the family."

The man nods, his grimacing deepening. "He'll be dealt with as such."

"Thank you," Damon responds, shaking his hand.

Damon's arm wraps around me and ushers me from the alley. His car is waiting and he eases me inside before making his way to the drivers seat. Just as he starts up the car his phone rings with a knew text message. He stares down at it before looking at me.

"Your father's home."

.

.

.

.

With Damon's jacket still wrapped around me, I step into the formal living room and see him there waiting for me. Damon's walking just behind me, there to catch me if I trip or lose my footing. I'm still swimming in the daze of alcohol or whatever was given to me. My father is stands when he sees me, looking full of regret and pain and disguised anger at what almost happened tonight. His arms open wide and I fall into them.

"Daddy!" I cry, crumbling into his arms.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, princess."

I let the tears fall now that I'm in the safety of his arms. "If Damon hadn't showed up..."

"But he did. I knew I picked the right man for the job."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't get there sooner."

His voice is full of regret and pain but I can picture him standing before my father the picture of professionalism. Back straight, arms clasped in front of him. The perfect protector for my father's most prized possession: me. If it wasn't for my uncles, I'm almost certain my father would select Damon to be his right hand man. Seeing as he's one of his most loyal henchmen.

"We'll discuss this all in detail later but first things first." He pulls me to the side to allow his arm to be extended. "Thank you, Damon. I'll owe you my sincerest gratitude for what you did for Elena."

I look up to see Damon bow his head- a sign of respect for the Boss- and give a solemn smile. "Thank you, Klaus."

"Now," my father states, bringing us down on to the couch and gesturing for Damon to sit on the love seat across from us, "let us discuss what you've been up to while I've been away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty**

 **Summary:** Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

 **A/N: So Klaus must have found out I was working on this story because he sabotaged my laptop and send it to hardware heaven. Thankfully, I have a fearless side because I now have a new laptop and that means Klaus can't stop me from revealing all his secrets. At least for now. Some truths just need to be told…**

 **As for some confusion during the last chapter… Elena is 21 and Damon is 28. They met when she was 14 and he was 21. Damon has been in her life as her bodyguard for 7 years.**

* * *

"I love it when you're home, Daddy," I say, pushing another forkful of blueberry waffles into my mouth with a megawatt smile. I sigh around the taste of it, closing my eyes and enjoying every delicious second of it.

When I open my eyes back up, he's smiling at me. His eyes full of such love for his only daughter. We've spent the past few days catching up on what I've been up to—cherry popping excluded—and he's showered me with all my favorites. Including this. "Hopefully for more than my famous waffles."

I reach out and squeeze his hand. "For so much more." I look down at my plate and give a sideways smile. "Maybe."

The truth is I worry about him when he's on his missions. That's what I've called them since I was little and unaware of the real business my father was into. I used to think of him as some superhero, a spy or something. I didn't find out until later when the gossip and stories about my father's basement dealings couldn't be shielded from me any longer. There's only so long the truth can stay hidden and eventually it all comes out.

I know just how much danger he puts himself in and how his life and mine are in a constant state of peril because of the world he's wrapped us in. He rarely handles his own business nowadays ever since his ruthlessness escalated after the death of my mother and scared all his enemies straight. Still, every once in a while, someone tests his boundaries and my father has to come in and take care of it. The dichotomy of the man I know he can be and the smiling, loving man looking back at me would be jarring to anyone else who didn't know him like I do. His ruthlessness stems from his need to protect his family and his need to control.

That was something I even had to learn for myself. Especially in my teen years when I challenged him at every turn.

Which is why I trust Damon when he says not to press my father on the Gilbert Murder. It'll only bring out my father's bad side and I won't be any closer to finding out the truth. He'll just block my every access to it and that's the last thing I want. I'll just have curb my curiosity and let Damon get me the answers I need.

Father closes his eyes and smiles before patting my hand and taking a bite. "How are you doing after what happened in the alley?" he asks, avoiding looking at me.

I can see the rage building up in him and his fight against it. He almost lost it the previous night during our discussion with Damon and my father's lackeys. The remnants of his favorite scotch are permeated in one of his favorite Persian rugs and there's a wooden table that's been turned into firewood because of his unleashed anger. The man who tried to attack me has been dealt with and that's all the knowledge I'll ever know on the subject.

 _All he'll ever let me know._

I dance the tips of my fork along the pool of syrup on my plate, creating a twisted pattern that I nearly lose myself in. "I can't stop playing it over and over again in my head."

"He'll never harm you again, Elena. I promise you that."

Maybe not physically but the scars he left on my mind are harmful enough. I can still hear his words being whispered into my ear, feel his hands aggressively against my body, and feel the shame and guilt for having ever put myself in such a position. I'm lucky that Damon was there. I'm even luckier it hadn't happened when I managed to slip away from his watchful eye. Like the night of the frat party.

I take heavy gulp before I can get out the next words. I know I shouldn't be asking this but it's just something I need to know. "Did you kill him, Daddy?"

His eyes snap over to mine, his anger spilling over and transforming his features. "I told you to not ask about my business, Elena."

"But this time it involves me. I hurt him, too."

My father shakes his head. "No, you didn't. Damon handled it and you were sitting in the car. You didn't see anything."

"Yes, I did! I'm a part of it this time, Daddy. You can't keep me in the dark. I deserve to know what happened to my attacker."

"Elena, that's enough," he says in that eerily calm voice of his.

I know I'm pushing his boundaries, the ones that keep me far apart from his business—the ones he's always warned me about pressing. "You don't have to protect me from this. I'm stronger than you think I am. If you only saw—"

"Enough!" he screams, lashing out at the table. Dishes and glasses full of waffles and syrup, orange juice and coffee go flying off the table and crashing to the floor. My instinct has me immediately kicking back my seat and covering my face with my hands. His fists bang on the table and I feel him standing over me as I bring my hands down to stare at his face.

His eyes are wide and threatening as he looms over me. I can see the white in his eyes and he's shaking in his anger. Aimed at me is the very reason why so many people fear my father. It's the very reason why I'm afraid of him now.

"You will stay away from my business, Elena! This is the last I'll hear about it from you!"

My hands are gripping the arms of the chair I'm in, nails digging so hard into the wood I'm sure I'm bleeding. "Yes, Father," I mumble.

"Stop mumbling! I want to know you understand me!"

I meet his eyes, firm and unwavering despite my own fear building up inside of me. "I understand."

He studies my face and eventually pulls back. As he begins to adjust his clothing, his voice regains its normal composure. "I have some things to attend to. Clean up this mess and I'll be back for dinner."

Without another word, he wipes his mouth with the napkin and exits the room.

The moment I hear the door slam, I break down in tears.

* * *

There's a knock at my bedroom door and I lift my head off the pillow and wipe at my eyes. I've spent the better part of the afternoon hauled up in my bedroom, trying to shake off the fear at my father's lashing out. It doesn't happen very often but when it does it's enough to scare me straight. Enough to remind me why he's the Boss.

"Come in."

The door opens slowly and at first all I see are dark faded jeans and a black button up with tanned skin peeking out. Then I blink my eyes free of tears and notice Damon staring at me with concern pulling down his features in concern and worry.

"I saw the trash bags outside. What happened?"

I give a sniffle and wipe under my lids, my mouth opening a bit with the effort. After my father left I did what I could to save the remnants of breakfast but the shattered remnants of it all were impossible to save. All I could do was throw it in trash bags and forget the whole morning ever happened. "The Boss didn't fill you in?"

Damon shakes his head, moving towards the windowsill and taking a seat. "I just got a call that he was leaving and came right over."

When my father found Damon he first let him stay with my Uncle Finn and Aunt Sage but as my bodyguard began to move up the ranks the closer he got to both my father and me. Now he lives in the pool house directly behind our home. Enough distance that he has his own space but close enough that he can be here in a moment's notice.

I never realized until now how much I value that; how safe it made me feel. I took Damon's proximity for granted and it wasn't until that night that I realized it. It was only when it was happening and I realized Damon wasn't there that I realized how foolish I had been. It was only when he came and we worked together as a team that I felt safe again.

My knees curl up towards my chest and I wrap my arms around them, peering at Damon. "Did it shock you when I wanted to take matters into my own hands that night?"

He seems taken aback by the question but answers anyway. "No."

"Why not?"

Resting his elbows on his thighs, he leans a little closer and replies, "Because I always knew that side of you was in there. You just never had any reason to show it."

I chew on my lip a bit. "Because I'm so overprotected?"

"Because it's my job to keep you safe and far away from your father's business." He smirks, tilting his head and winking for good measure. "And I'm good at my job."

With a small smile, I say, "That you are."

Damon pulls back and feigns shock. "Is that an actual compliment from you?"

"Don't get used to it," I tease back, my smile growing wider.

His face smooths out in a closed mouth smile of his own as he sighs, "There you are."

Falling back against my headboard, I sigh, "I tried to talk with my father about his business."

"Elena," Damon admonishes.

"I just wanted to know if he was dead. I keep seeing him, Damon. I keep…"

He jumps up and rushes towards me, sitting at the edge of the edge of my bed. His hand reaches out and grabs my hand and the jolt of his touch takes me out of my nightmares. He's grounded me back to the present and reminded me that as long as he's here I can't be in danger.

"He's dead, Elena. We handled him."

My eyes go wide. "You did?"

Nodding his head, Damon responds, "Yes. We tortured him for information because he made that comment and then we disposed of him."

My chest loosens and I don't feel this horrible weight anymore. It's not that I doubted my father would dispose of my attacker, but knowing it and having it confirmed are two separate things entirely. To know that he's not out there existing in the same world as me puts my mind at ease. He's gone.

"Thank you for telling me, Damon. I know in doing so you're breaking your oath to my father but I really appreciate it."

Damon squeezes my hand again. "I promised your father I would protect you. That's my oath to him and not knowing this was hurting you. You could say it was my job to tell you."

I know he's making light of the situation. Damon's always had a deeper loyalty towards me—it's just what happens when you spend every day of your life with someone—but crossing my father's wishes is a huge offense. In telling me he's putting his life in danger.

"I won't say a word, Damon."

"Thank you," he smiles, releasing my hand and standing back up to make his way towards the window. He eases back the thin curtain and scopes the area outside my window. It's not much, just the backyard and pool house. Our house is completely surrounded by woods and all kinds of motion detection devices but Damon can never be too careful. When he turns back towards me he's at ease and I know I'm safe. "I want you to know that as long as I'm here nothing will ever happened to you. I'll keep you safe. We're a better team when we work together and you let me do my job."

He's right. I know he is. There's just something that's changed in me the past couple days. From all that's happened with Matt and that guy from the bar to this morning with my father. Damon may always be there to rescue me but I need something more. I need to be more proactive.

"Can I ask you a favor? You know, since you're in a toeing the loyalty lines of my father mood?"

Damon cocks his head. "Depends. What is it?"

I get up from my bed and smooth out my folded over sweat pants and tank stop and walk towards him. His arms are folded over his body and he's eyeing me like one of the many boys he's sent scampering away from me when they looked at me the wrong way. This is something I must do. I'm just hoping he's willing to help me.

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

His one brow arches. "Plan on joining up for Fight Club or something?"

I quickly put my one finger over my mouth and quiet him. "Sh! We're not supposed to talk about Fight Club."

He shakes his head at my antics. "Elena, why do you need to learn how to fight?"

Taking a deep breath, I say, "So, that night never happens to me again."

His face softens. "It won't. I'll be there."

"Damon, you were there that night but it was crowded and I got away from you."

"You won't."

I sigh. "Be realistic. It could happen, Damon, and I want to be able to defend myself."

"He drugged you, too. Fighting wouldn't have even helped. It slowed your responses."

Moving around him, I sit down on the windowsill and tuck my legs under each other so they're crossed. I had a feeling Damon wouldn't be too keen on teaching me to fight even if he let me harm my attacker. There's only so many lines he can cross and having the Boss's daughter learning to fight is one of the many things my father forbids of me.

"I'll just feel better about it, Damon. Like I'm not weak."

He kneels on the floor in front of me and stresses each word as he speaks. "You are not weak."

"Then help me to not feel this way. Teach me, Damon."

His eyes study my face from the vulnerability in my eyes to the nervous bite of my lip. He remains quite as he looks at me and each second ticks by in agony as I wait for his answer. I'm sure I could try to evade him again and have someone else train me but I'd be putting myself in danger once again. It's better for us both if Damon just helps me since we already spend all our time together as it is and he's the best fighter there is.

Finally, he sighs. "I'll train you."

I have to stop myself from launching my body at him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Damon."

"I'm taking a huge risk in doing this for you so we need to be careful," he urges. "That means late night sessions away from home or only when your father is gone. He has eyes everywhere and we can't let anyone see us."

I reach out to put my hands on his shoulders, squeezing the muscles there. "I understand the risk you're taking. We'll be careful."

Nodding, he says, "I'm going to need you to use all those tricks you use to sneak away from me in this, okay?"

I nod my head, profusely. "See? It comes in handy."

"For this… yes."

I'm quiet for a moment as I just look at him, completely grateful for everything he's willing to do in order to keep me safe. "Thank you for this, Damon."

"You won't be thanking me once we get started," he warns. "I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"Good!" I cheer, jabbing him repeatedly into his arm. "Train me like one of father's lackeys."

He shakes his head, smirking and I feel the threat of what this training will entail as the words slide from his mouth. "I'm going to train you like your father trained me."

* * *

"Will you pass the salt, Elena?"

I look up over my plate and quietly say, "The doctor said you should watch your intake, Daddy."

His eyes narrow, lightly teasing. "I believe the word Dr. Maxfield used was sparingly. This chicken just needs a little flavor."

I pass over the salt to my father and go about my meal, keeping quiet on the subject. When he came home for dinner we didn't breach the subject of breakfast this morning. Instead we started eating and barely spoke to each other. I can feel the tension between us but I refuse to be the one to break it. He's the one who lost his temper.

The sounds of forks and knives scraping dishes and glasses coming down softly on wood is all that fills the silence. We focus on our meals and not the argument between us. It's a battle of wills that shows no hope of ending. That is until my father takes his last sip of whiskey.

"So, we're back to the silent treatment of your preteen years, are we?"

I take a sip of water and then respond. "I just have nothing to say."

"How very unlike you, Elena. Usually you're quite verbose on the subject of me losing my temper around you."

Shrugging, I stand up to clean up our plates. I set about scrapping the dishes and rinsing them off before putting them in the dishwasher. "It's becoming a more common occurrence and I've grown tired of rehashing the subject."

The sound of a chair sliding alerts me to his movements and before I know it he's standing near me by the kitchen island. " _Grown tired of rehashing the subject_? How very adult of you, love. Does that mean you want to discuss this as adults?"

"You don't want me to have any ties to your business despite the fact that you being the head of your business automatically attaches me to it."

"And I go to great length to keep the distance as wide as possible."

I grip my hands on the counter after placing the final dish in. "But sometimes your business and I intersect and during those time I deserve to have the truth."

He moves to lean his body against the counter beside me. I can see him out of the corner of my eye, long and lean with his arms folded over his chest and his ankles crossed effortlessly. "In minimal detail, Elena."

I turn and face him. "Why? Didn't it occur to you that knowing the fate of my attacker might put me at ease? Might stop the nightmares I've been having about him coming in the middle of the night to finish the job?"

"Elena," he sighs and envelopes me in his arms. I crumble in them, losing my strength as the truth comes free. I feel my father's strength as he holds me, strong and sure and safe in his embrace. I know he loves me and does everything he can to protect me but sometimes he doesn't know everything. "You're safe. He's been dealt with."

I push out of his arms, my hands pressing hard against his stomach. "I need more than that. I need to know."

"And how would you handle that if I were brought up on charges, Elena? Hm? Would you perjure yourself to protect me?"

My head tilts at his response, confused. "Of course, I would. You're my father."

He nods and taps the tip of his finger against my nose. "And I never want it to come to that. You are my most prized possession. My only daughter, child… proof of love I had for your mother. I need you and what I am to never intersect."

"But I know so much more than you know, Daddy. People talk. I've heard the stories."

His eyes drop down and his hand caresses the side of my face. "Just please do this for me, Elena."

My phone vibrates from where it's been slipped between the skin of my thigh and my yoga pants. I already know who it is and that means I have to get going and soon. "Yes, Father. I'll let the matter go."

"Just trust that I have your best interest at heart."

"I do."

He leans over and kisses my forehead before making his way from the kitchen. "I'll be in the study. Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Yes. Just getting in a little workout session. I'll be home later."

"And Damon will be accompanying you?"

I nod. "Yes, I've learned my lesson."

"Good. Good." His voice dissipates with the sound of his footsteps in the hallway.

I pull my phone out and open the text from Damon asking if I'm ready and respond back that I am. I gather my bag and make my way from the house, careful not to disturb my father. Damon's already leaning against the side of the Ford Escape. He's dressed in a sleeveless shirt and jogging pants with a duffle hanging off his shoulder.

"Ready?"

I think back over everything my father just said and the promises I made him and know that even though I trust his judgement this is just something I have to do for myself. I have to know that if need be I can defend myself.

"Do your worst, Salvatore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty**

 **Summary:** Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

 **A/N: Happy All Hallows Eve aka Mischief Night! BOO! I figured you'd all want some Delena mischief so here you go...**

* * *

My body aches. A deep, sore ache that resonates throughout my entire body. Damon and I have been at it for at least three hours now and I'm not sure how much more of it I can take. It's not a bad ache. At least it didn't start out as one. It was one of those good ones where you feel the adrenaline pulsing through your body and pushing it to limits you didn't even know were possible. It's the kind of ache that accompanies peace. Peace in the knowledge that I'm not so dependent anymore.

But that peace dissipated a half hour ago.

Now it just hurts.

"Are we done yet?" I whine, my wrapped hands falling lifelessly to my sides.

Damon shakes his head. "Just one more set. Hands up."

So, I do as I'm told and lift my hands up like he's taught me the past few weeks. Damon continues to make jabs and I do my best to block them. Swiping away at them in a way Mr. Miyagi would be proud. Damon's little joke at my expense when I stated I had never in fact seen the Karate Kid.

Since my father is currently away with his lackey's we're hauled up at Damon's place where he's converted his spare bedroom into a gym. Most of our training sessions have been here since it's easier to train in than a public gym and with my father being gone more and more lately we don't need to worry about him catching us.

"Elena, you're slacking. Concentrated."

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and focus on the moves he's demonstrating. He adds in some new kicks and punches and some evasive maneuvers. It's the street fighting he grew up with coupled with brutal finesse of the mob he's a part of. It's using every ounce of strength I have and being smart with each and every move I make. Not to mention knowing every place on the human body and using it to my advantage to inflict maximum pain.

"You about done yet, Mikaelson?" Damon challenges.

As he smirks and eases up, I use his distraction to place a hard jab to his shoulder and sweep his leg so he lands on his back on the bright blue mat on the floor. I move quickly to pull his leg up and pin him down, giving him my best smile and tease him by saying, "Are you?"

In one swift movement, he wraps his legs around my neck and changes dominance, pining me down to the mat. His body hovers over mine, glistening with sweat and that smirk of his is back in full force now that he once again managed to get the upper hand. "Don't get cocky."

"I'm starting to see why Daddy picked you as my bodyguard."

His hand slams on the mat beside me before he jumps to his feet quickly and puts out a hand to help me up. I take hold of it and he helps me to my feet. I adjust my leggings and rub my neck to loosen up my muscles as Damon makes his way over to where our water bottles are and throws me a bottle. I drink it up, greedily.

"A couple more sessions and you won't need me anymore."

I watch as he sprays his water on his face, cooling off. He tugs at his shirt, loosening it up from where it was stuck to his body with sweat. Proof of just how intense today's session has been. I know my own muscles have been steadily gaining in strength, but I take a moment to admire the ones Damon has already built up. At first look Damon seems slight and gangly but as you step closer and really study him you see just how solid and taut his body is.

The sleeveless shirt he's in gives ample view to the woven muscles of his arms, neck and back and I've felt firsthand the strength of his legs and seen the power of his punch. The true beauty of his body is in its deception. It isn't until it's too late that you realize the danger you've truly put yourself in by challenging Damon's prowess.

It's the same advantage I can tell he's building up in me.

The sound of a phone ringing snaps both our attentions and Damon walks over to where we stashed out things. He fishes his phone out from under a towel and lifts it to his ear. "Salvatore."

His face grows serious as he listens to whoever is speaking to him on the other line. By his rigid stance I know it to be my father or someone of high rank in my father's family.

"Yes, sir. She's just been spending the day at home."

Now that I know he's talking about me, I motion to the doorway and he nods his head. I make my way towards the bathroom to splash some water on my face before crashing on his couch and turning on the TV. It's so much cooler out here than it is in that room and I just let myself relax as I wait for Damon to return.

I spy his laptop set up with an HDMI cord and decide to check out what's available on Netflix since channel surfing is getting me nowhere. I shake the mouse and the screen comes to life. He has a generic background that is littered with files stored on the desktop. It's something that has always driven me crazy by its chaos. I have half a mind to start organizing the files when one file catches my eye.

The label is enough to draw my attention: _Gilbert_.

I know I shouldn't be snooping; not when Damon has already risked so much for me. But in all honesty, I can't help the reaction I have upon seeing that name and all the emotions it stirs up within me. Something about this family and that name draws me right in. Maybe it has something to do with my likeness to Miranda Gilbert or just the overlaps to my own history, but the Gilberts and me are intertwined.

Double clicking on the file brings up a pop-up demanding me to respond with a password.

It's at that moment Damon chooses to walk in.

He takes one carefree look at the TV to see what I'm watching, and his eyes widen when he takes notice of the screen and the file I'm attempting to open. "What are you doing, Elena?"

I stand up and gesture to the screen. "I should be asking you the same question. What happened to letting me in on what you found out about the Gilberts?"

Damon strolls over towards his laptop and slams the laptop shut, making the TV screen go dark than blue as it demands a connection and informs of the lack thereof. "I was gathering evidence. There was nothing to tell yet."

"Then why the mystery, Damon? Why the password?"

"Because it could very well be your father that did the snooping and I have him believing you're being kept in the dark."

I arch a brow at him. "And you have been."

He grows quiet at that, walking over towards his floor to ceiling windows and peering through the curtains. "Elena, we need to be careful here. Your curiosity is going to get us killed."

"Why haven't you been honest with me, Damon?"

Damon sighs, plopping down on the recliner chair he has set up beside the couch. "Take a seat, Elena."

Begrudgingly, I sit down and wait for him to talk his way out of this. Either Damon is telling the truth or he's more loyal to my father than I thought. "Why?"

"Haven't you been wondering why your father is being more controlling than usual lately? More check-ins? More fights with you?"

I shrug. "I just thought it was because of what happened in the alley."

"It's partly due to it." He leans forwards and temples his fingers. "The man who attacked you knew who you were, Elena. We had to investigate that."

"So, who was he? I thought he was just some punk challenging my father."

Damon shakes his head. "It's more than that. He's from a former rival family. A family your father thought he handled back around when you were born."

"The Gilberts?"

Nodding, he confirms, "The Gilberts."

"But Jenna… If she knew who I was… Why didn't she attack me right then and there?"

He shrugs. "My only guess is that she wasn't and couldn't be a hundred percent sure. She may have been preoccupied with you looking like her sister and all. All I know is these threats to your father and his control started after our visit to Grove Hill. We were outside his reach and now he's on the Gilbert trail just like we are."

"He wants to shut down the threat."

"Exactly," Damon says. "The Gilberts were your father's biggest rival in Mystic Falls. He shut them down hard. I don't know the details but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Miranda and Grayson's death."

"You think Grayson was the Boss of the family?"

Leaning back in the chair, he states, "He was the oldest so that's the most logical, but he was also a family man and a doctor. Someone else was in control and Grayson's death sent him into hiding."

All this information is becoming too much. This was a family that I thought found themselves in my father's path of destruction and were innocent. Now their lives seem more shrouded in dirt and crime than I thought. They're just as mixed into this life as I am. But the baby…

"So, my father killed a pregnant woman."

Damon's on his feet, moving to sit across from me on the coffee table. His legs surround my own and he reaches for my hands that I hadn't even known were shaking. He steadies them, and my eyes find his own and search for the calm in the storm surrounding me. Hanging on to those bright blue eyes I find the reminder to breathe and remain calm, but the truth is making all of that impossible.

His voice is quiet as he speaks the horrible truth I already know and shatters the illusion I've held of my father. "It's looking that way, yes."

"After what happened to my mother…." It all just so unbelievable that I can't even process it.

"That's the thing," Damon says, "I believe that your father attacked the Gilberts because of what happened to your mother."

My eyes go wide. "So, they killed her?"

"The way he's acting now because of this uprising is telling me yes." Damon releases my hands and eases back, resting the palms of his hands against his thighs. "This is personal to him."

"And my mother and me are the most personal things to him."

Reaching over to open his laptop, Damon quickly types a password to sign in and then again, so he can access the Gilbert folder. Inside are a bunch of crime scene photos and stills from video cameras amongst documents labeled _Time Line_ and _Family Alliances_. He shows me everything, filling in the cracks that I used to want answers to. Instead it all fades to white noise paling in comparison to the revelations Damon's just unveiled.

That is until he pulls up the _Family Alliances_ document. It's a family tree of sorts detailing the Gilbert lineage along with all the people who have sworn allegiance to him. Damon stands up and walks to his television and points to a name at the very outskirts of it.

 _Fredrick Martines_.

"This is the guy who attacked you. Intel tells us he's a newly sworn member of the Gilberts and I believe he may have been acting alone. Most of the uprising and challenges to your father's reign have been thought out and designed to strike your father where it hurts him the most."

"And attacking me wouldn't have done that?"

Damon starts pacing. "The attack on you was random, Elena. He got lucky. It was crowded, yes, but I was close-by and I wasn't dealt with. Even the guy Bonnie was talking to said he hadn't met the guy before that night. Those were loose ends. The way the Gilbert Family have been operating has left no loose ends. Not one."

My brows furrow in confusion. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"I want to talk to Jenna Sommers."

"Why? You already know everything or at least suspect enough to fill in the blanks. She's part of the family that killed my mother."

Damon's hesitant. "That's the thing. I think there's more to the story. Something that Jenn might know. She opened right up to you, Elena. She wasn't malicious about it. If anything, she wanted you to know her story… know something."

"Then why haven't you gone to see her?"

"Because I don't think I'll make much headway without you there."

I stand up and walk towards him, knowing that his doubt of the past has my curiosity piqued enough to challenge it. "So, take me with you."

"This is dangerous, Elena. If I'm wrong…"

"You won't be. We'll take every precaution. We'll disguise ourselves until we get her alone." I reach for his shoulders. "I don't know why I need these answers, Damon, but I need to know the truth. I know you won't let anything happen to me."

I don't know if it's my unquestionable trust in him or his need to find the answers to keep me safe, but I see the war in Damon fade away as he responds with a quiet. "You'll do everything I say? No questions asked?"

I nod. "I know I've been a pain in the ass, Damon, but I know what's at stake now."

My hands slide down from his shoulders and brush across his chest briefly. He flinches, and I look up at him in question. He gives a light chuckle that quickly eases the tension that's been building up within the room. "It's a little sore. You got me pretty good today with a right hook."

Stepping back from him, I smile. "Make me train for three hours again and you'll have more than a bruise."

He chuckles, a deep hearty laugh that widens my smile. "We'll cap it at two hours from now on."

"Hour and a half?" I bargain.

"Don't push it," he teases.

I move to gather my things. It's getting late and I'm exhausted and in desperate need of a shower and massage. I slip on my zip-up hoodie and grab my purse checking to make sure I have everything. Damon slips my phone into my purse having already grabbed it from the makeshift gym.

"So, when do we venture out to Grove Hill?"

He puts his hands out, laughing. "Easy there. This isn't some trip to the mall. This needs to be planned out perfectly. I'll handle everything."

"And I'll work on the disguises!"

His laughter was all I heard as he shoved me out the door.

* * *

"Dear Dad has been keeping you under lock and key lately, huh?"

I squeeze Bonnie's leg and lean my body into hers. Besides one quick visit we haven't really seen each other since that night at the bar. Between trying to get some answers and training and the overbearing nature of my father, we just haven't had the time.

"I've missed you!"

Bonnie hugs me tight. "I've missed you, too."

"So, since I've been barred from leaving the house for the night what kind of trouble do you want to get into within these four walls?"

"How about all the candy we can eat and all the trashy movies we can watch?" she challenges.

I cock my brow at her. "Throw in some board games and you've got yourself a deal."

She laughs, as we both jump up and make our way to the kitchen to stock up on every kind of snack we can find. As I start up the popcorn, Bonnie races into the living room to search through my extensive DVD collection. I watch as she scans through the row upon row of movies trying to find the worst one.

"What about Runaway Bride?" she yells.

"Perfect!"

The timer sounds on the microwave just as I hear her ask, "Two Can Play That Game?"

"Yes!" I squeal, knowing that Bonnie can quote that movie by heart. I remember when we were younger we actually started keeping track of the rules until we got to the ending and realized just how little they actually worked.

I hear a door open and heavy footsteps make their way towards the kitchen and my head snaps up in the direction. My father enters flanked by his personal bodyguard Marcel and looking more pissed off than usual. We haven't exactly been getting along lately and he's become more and more overprotective as the days go one. Keeping my knowledge of what's been going on with the Gilbert's has been getting harder and harder the more he's been challenging my independence. If it wouldn't all fall down on Damon's shoulders, I wouldn't hesitate a second.

"Do I need to pull Damon out of the meeting to keep you two quiet?"

A popcorn kernel decides to pop at that precise moment. "No, Daddy."

"Then will you please go back up to your room and stay quiet."

"Yes, Daddy."

"One more interruption and your little friend will be back to her house."

My mouth stays quiet as I fight back the response of how I'm not a little girl anymore. The effort it's taking to remain quiet is an almost herculean task, but I remind myself that if his control gets any worse I'll never be able to join Damon in Grove Hill.

Besides Bonnie is one of my only friends and it's only because her father, the mayor, is in my father's pockets. The last thing I want to do is lose her. "We'll be quiet."

"Good."

He sharply turns around and heads back towards the study where the family has gathered to discuss things. That's usually the nights Bonnie sleeps over—to keep me entertained while Damon joins in on the meetings and I don't get myself into trouble.

As soon as the door shuts behind him, Bonnie steps into the kitchen, arms cradling about six DVD's. She gives me a sad smile and I shrug my shoulders, gathering all the snacks into two bowls and motioning her to follow me upstairs. We quietly make our way upstairs and as soon as the door shuts behind me, we both expel a sigh.

"I don't know how you handle it, Elena. If my father were that overprotective with me now I'd lose it."

I make a face, collapsing on my bed. "I get why he's overprotective—of course I do—but it's getting to a point where it's becoming too much. Between being home schooled for half the week and being forced to take college courses online so I don't leave home… I have no social life outside what he allows me to have."

"No wonder you challenge Damon so much."

"And why I'm so needy with you," I smile.

"No complaints from me!" Bonnie smiles, genuinely. "I just feel for you, is all. You deserve to have a little freedom, be in your twenties, make some mistakes."

Bonnie squeezes my hand and I look down and smile at her. "Until that day, I'll just have to live vicariously through you."

Sitting up, I hug her and hear her make a sound like she's trying to hide the fact that she's crying. I pull back and look at her and she awkwardly laugh as she tries to wipe away the evidence of her tears. "I just want you to be happy, Elena."

"I am."

She shakes her head. "No, really happy. Like blissfully, dance in the rain happy."

"I will be," I say, sincerely. "I'll even make it a promise to dance with you in the rain."

Bonnie sticks out her pinkie. "Promise."

Linking hers with mine, I repeat. "Promise."

* * *

 **From Damon:** _Do you have the disguises ready?_

 **From Elena:** _Why?_

 **From Damon:** _3…2…1_

"Princess?" my father calls. "Where are you?"

"In here, Daddy," I respond, sitting up from the couch where I was doing some reading.

My father walks into the living room dressed in a black suit with a deep burgundy button up underneath. His fingers are working on fitting his tie and I quickly jump up to help him with it. He mutters his thanks as I go about adjusting his tie with practiced ease. It's something I made a habit of learning after noticing how he struggled with it when he was anxious—an emotion he would never admit he felt. Doing this for him was my way of helping him even when he wouldn't let me in.

"I have urgent business to attend to with my business and I'll need to goa way for a few days. Damon, will be here if you need anything."

I smile, shaking my head and smoothing down his tie. "I know the drill."

"I know. I just worry."

"You don't need to be. Like you said… Damon will be here."

He leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Be safe. I love you. I'll call you when I can."

"Love you, too."

I watch as he makes his way towards the front door and lean over to mutter something to Damon who I hadn't realized was standing in the hallway. Damon nods and bows his head and my father places his hand on his shoulder before retreating to out of the house. Both Damon and I wait until we hear the sound of his car starting before we walk towards each other.

"We're going now?"

Damon smirks. "Not right this second, but, yes. Tomorrow."

Attempting to quell my excitement, I state, "So, then I have an important question for you."

"Shoot."

I do my best impression of his smirk, complete with expressive eyebrows. "How do you feel about a mustache?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty**

 **Summary:** Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

 **A/N: You all wanted to see Jenna again so here we are… She's got some stories to tell….**

* * *

I'm not sure how he does it.

I've seen Damon blend in to room a thousand times in our history together. He fades into the background, observing everything around him—around _us_ ; keeping me safe. With a face and presence that makes it hard _not_ to notice him, it's pure magic that he has the ability to become unnoticeable. And here he is again, leaning against a one of those old timey light posts that have the lantern type feel of days long gone, appearing to be absorbed in a local newspaper and not a single person takes notice of him.

Damon looks like any other person on the crowded sidewalk, completely lost in their own world and errands for the day, but I know better. I know that beneath his Ray Ban's his eyes are scanning the crowd for Jenna or any other possible threat against me. He's taken every precaution, even wearing the goatee I insisted, and covering up his raven black hair with a backward baseball cap promoting his love for the Tar Heels.

And those same precautions extend to me as well.

My bodyguard has me locked inside some tinted window car he borrowed from someone he knows in town—I wasn't even aware he had friends—and hiding in the backseat wearing a blonde wig and blue contacts. I look unrecognizable even to myself and I guess that's the whole point. Despite the fact that Damon has no plans of letting me be seen by a single soul.

I peek out the window at Damon with his one leg kicked back and supporting his weight on the post and the other stretched out in front of him. He turns the page of his paper, his tongue flicking out to lick his lip as he fakes the motion of scanning a page. Instead I take notice of the subtle way his head tilts to the right, and my eyes follow the path.

There's a woman making her way down towards us. Her hair is pulled back in a low messy bun, with pieces of hair falling down over her face. She's in an off-white cardigan that is adorned with purple flowers and underneath she's wearing a blue tank that has buttons fastened from her navel to the top of her chest. Circling her neck and catching the sun is a single pendant hanging from a silver chain. I can't make it out but it's what must have caught Damon's attention because with every batch of sunlight that hits it, a bright beam emerges.

Damon's lifted foot falls to the sidewalk with careful precision. He moves as if to make his way down the pathway, but I know better. There isn't a chance Damon would leave me unguarded. This is all a calculated rouse to get Jenna in the car. He's thought every move out carefully, not a single outcome has gone unnoticed.

I watch as he bumps into Jenna, much like I did when we first met her. They both quickly move to the ground and he helps her gather up her things. She doesn't appear to recognize him, instead she's talking like crazy in that awkward, nervous way she does. When they stand back up, he grabs her arm and moves her away from the mass of people. She allows him without realizing the trap he's put her in. They're directly in front of our car now.

Easing down between the seats, I hide as much as I can from the door they're closest to. Damon could have her inside in the second and I don't want her to spot me until she's meant to. I can only hear mumbling from inside, their conversation diffused by the steel cage of the car and I desperately want to hear the story he's weaving to make her feel this at ease, trusting a stranger.

If she's truly part of a mafia family she should know better.

Damon's arm moves closer towards the passenger side door handle and I watch as Jenna tries to brush off whatever he's offering. But Damon isn't one to back down. He somehow manages to open the passenger side door and finally I can hear their voices.

"Please? It's the least I could do."

Jenna gives a quiet laugh. "Honestly, I'm as much to blame as you and my car is pretty close."

"It'll make me feel better."

And I'm almost certain he's put on the full force of his smirk in that moment because I hear a shuffling of someone getting in the cab of the car as Jenna mutters a "thank you" and then the passenger door clicks shut. I stay as still as possible even as Damon's door opens up and he hops inside. The car engine starts up and Jenna begins to describe the best way to get to her car.

It isn't until the car automatically locks with his increasing speed that Damon finally decides to give up the façade. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Uh," Jenna stumbles to find a way to place him. "Should I?"

From my spot behind the seat, I see Damon begin to peel away his goatee and hear the sound of shock that Jenna makes from beside him. He throws the hat on his head behind him, and tousles his hair. "What about now?"

"Y-You're that guy? The one who was with Elena?" I hear her trying to open the door only to find it locked. Even as she tries to manually free herself from this situation, Damon smiles. We're both are aware that this car as one major flaw. The passenger door doesn't let you out from the inside. She's stuck. "Let me out of here."

"There's someone who wants to talk to you first."

I ease up on to the seat and slide between the opening, resting my knees on the center console. Jenna jumps in her seat at the sight of me and when I pull off the wig and let my brown hair loose she's more than a little confused. "What is going on?"

"I have some questions and you're the only one who can answer them."

"So," she gestures around the car, indicating the situation we put her in. "You had to do all of this?"

I use the rearview mirror to pop the contacts out of my eyes. It wasn't like anyone saw me in my disguise, but it was a necessary precaution in case Damon's cover was blown or someone approached the car. "You know who I am, Jenna. You've known from the second you saw me."

Her response gets muddied by her stutter. I've taken her off guard with my boldness. She studies my face and sighs, deciding not to keep up her own charade any longer. "How did you figure it out?"

"I was attacked. It set off a chain of events that brought us here."

"That wasn't us, Elena. We would never have sanctioned that."

"So, you are a part of the Gilbert Family?" Damon asks, reminding us both that he's still here.

Jenna remains quiet for a moment, studying the ring on her index finger. There's an inscription there but I can't quite make it out. I take notice of the antique looking diamond on her left hand and know that she's married—or at least used to be. My father lost my mother over twenty years ago and still hasn't removed the gold band from his finger, she just meant that much to him. In this world we're all entangled in, these observations aren't as clear as they appear.

When Jenna's eyes reach my face there's a sadness there I've come to expect from her. It has something to do with my likeness to her sister. That's probably why she's open to me as much as she is. It's impossible for her to lie to someone baring the memory of someone she's lost.

She takes a breath. "Yes. Am I in danger now?"

I shake my head. "No. I just want answers."

"Then we'll drive you to your car," Damon reminds, letting her know that we only have one goal here and this is in no way a sanctioned mission from his Boss, my father.

Jenna nods. "What do you want to know?"

"Not here," Damon says before I can speak. I had no idea he had another place in mind for questioning. "There's a place at the outskirts of town. We'll talk there."

* * *

The place Damon has in mind is a broken-down house with unruly grass in the front yard. Staring at it reminds me of being in the wild, before we decided to bring over foreign grass to crop and fit in to the ideal look. The place is unkempt with dust and cobwebs everywhere. Nestled deep in the woods without a single dwelling in sight for acres, it's eerily quiet and I suddenly understand why Damon brought us here. No one would be able to find this place without knowing about its location first.

Damon unlocks the door and goes about removing sheets from the living room, folding them up and placing them in a corner. He makes his way to the kitchen and places the duffle he had stashed in the trunk of the car on the counter. As he goes about opening it and removing several bottles of water and a few ready-made sandwiches, I can only look at him in confusion.

"What is this place?"

Damon shrugs, walking into the living room and placing the food and drinks on the coffee table. It wobbles a bit with the weight but remains sturdy. "Just call it a hide-out," he says.

"Whose hideout?" I ask.

He simply takes his place in a torn leather recliner and chugs a bit at his water. "Don't worry about it, Elena. Focus on the matter at hand."

I know he means Jenna, but I can't seem to quell my curiosity about this place. Damon just seems so comfortable here, like there's a connection. He is right though. This thing with Jenna is more important. Plus, if this really is a hideout, Damon doesn't exactly want Jenna in on it. I'll have to wait until later when we were alone.

I take a seat on the couch where I notice Jenna has seated herself. She's reaching for a sandwich and thanking Damon as I sit down. We remain as far apart as possible and I tuck my legs under my body and lean against the arm of the couch, looking at her. I want answers and Damon has found a way for me to get them. Why am I suddenly so nervous?

Chalking it up to fear of what could come of this, I power through. "Miranda Gilbert is your sister, right?"

Jenna nods. "Yes. We grew up in Mystic Falls. I only came to Grove Hill… after."

"After they were murdered?"

The lack of empathy in my words seems to shock her but she continues. "Yes."

"Was Grayson Gilbert the head of the Gilbert Family at the time? Was that why he was killed?"

Her head cocks to the side. "You haven't heard the story?"

I look to Damon who urges me with his eyes to continue and then turn to Jenna. "No. The first I heard of the name Gilbert was when I researched it after meeting you."

"Klaus didn't tell you anything?"

Shaking my head, I say, "No. Should he have?"

She laughs without humor. A laugh filled with malice and contempt and disbelief in what she is hearing. It changes her face and puts a fierceness in her eyes and a fire in her heart and I suddenly felt very wary of the woman I had deemed in my head as open and honest and kind and possibly a little foolish. What other kind of woman opens up her life to a stranger? But now I see a side of Jenna that proves to me that she isn't someone you mess with. Not when you got on her bad side.

"My sister and Grayson had absolutely nothing to do with the family and its businesses. They steered clear of it. Wanting instead to have a normal life that consisted of being the town doctor and my sister fighting for justice as a lawyer. They had no part of that life."

My brows furrow. "Then who was the head?"

Jenna's eyes scan the room, no doubt looking for any way to avoid answering the question. It tells me that whoever was the head then is still in charge now. The person who was in hiding until Jenna quite literally ran into me.

Damon places his water down and leans forward. "Just tell us, Jenna. Klaus already knows. It's who he was obviously trying to hurt with Grayson and Miranda's death. Elena just wants answers for why her own mother was killed."

"Her own mother?" A softness takes over Jenna's features as she looks at me with hopeful and wide eyes. "You know the truth?"

"Yes," Damon said. "Camille Mikaelson was killed while pregnant with Elena by your Boss."

At the mention of my mother's name, my eyes dart to my hands which are now twisting in my lap. I'm not sure when it started. Probably around the time where I knew where this was headed. My father kept the truth away from me for so long. Blaming my mother's death on some random murder that was dealt with by his own hand. A lesson in why he feels the need to go to such lengths to protect me. Now that I know the truth, I need the name behind it. I need to know why my mother and me were targeted.

Was it really all because of some huge family feud? The Gilberts vs. The Mikaelsons? All over land and control? My mother's death being nothing more than a way to hurt my father and make him weak. All of it being a huge underestimate of my father's wrath and anger because it did the exact opposite of making him weak and made my father commit the same atrocity which had befallen him: killing a pregnant woman.

Blood for blood. All for personal gain. All for power.

The sound of Jenna's feet slamming on to the hardwood floor as she abruptly stands, shakes me out of my thoughts. She starts pacing, her hands wildly gesturing about as she mutters to herself. Neither Damon nor I can make much sense of it.

"Jenna?" I ask.

She stops and turns to me, hands reaching out to dig into the fabric of the love seat in front of her. "Camille Mikaelson is _not_ your mother."

"Excuse me?" I balk. This is something I never expected so come from this conversation. Camille is my mother. There has never been a doubt in my mind about it. "Yes, she is."

Jenna shakes her head, moving towards me and sitting directly beside me. "No," she stresses. "She is not."

"Then who is?" Damon asks, speaking for me because he knows I've lost the words. How can I even handle this blatant lie? My father has remained faithful to my mother, he loves her with every fabric of his being. Her death sparked a war that nearly set Mystic Falls ablaze. Who else's child would I be but Camille Mikaelson's? My father's one true love.

"Miranda Gilbert."

"That's a lie!" I scream, standing up and moving to run away. Out of this house and far away from the bullshit this woman is spinning. This must all be some elaborate plot set up by the Gilberts to make me question my father.

Damon halts me with his hand grabbing hold of my own. He squeezes hold of it, urging me to listen, to stay. Pleading, "Just hear what she has to say."

"Even if I don't believe a word of it?"

He pleads with me, his eyes open and honest. "We did this to hear Jenna's side of things, didn't we? That's why we risked everything."

I give a huff and plant myself on the arm of his chair, my arms crossed over my body and my mouth pouting in disapproval. This whole thing is ludicrous. There's no way my father would raise a child that wasn't his own. He's much too proud for that. Damon gives me one last look before easing his body forward again and gesturing to Jenna who has stayed calmly in the same spot on the couch.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning?" she offers.

"Go ahead," Damon says, taking what was meant to be my role in this conversation.

I'll listen but it doesn't mean I have to believe a word she says.

"When Miranda first introduced me to Grayson as her boyfriend I couldn't believe how smitten he was with her. Grayson truly worshipped the ground my sister walked on. He adored her." She gave a small smile as memories flooded her mind. "They had been together all through high school and his schooling before they decided to get married.

"I had heard the rumors about Grayson's family. That's just life in a small town. Our family didn't really have business in town, so we never dealt with it firsthand." She shrugged. "Grayson just didn't fit in with that. It wasn't until I brought up concerns to my sister after some family friends had been dealt with that she told me it was because Grayson wanted no part of that life much to his father's disappointment. He kept his family at arm's length wanting to protect my sister and their life from it. And it worked for a long time. Until Grayson's father died."

I could see the heartbreak change her tone as she said this. The perfect life in front of her sister and husband all derailed by the unexpected. The beginning of the end. The only thing I don't understand is where my father fits into all of this? Didn't he have control in Mystic Falls?

"Now Mystic Falls may be a small town, but it held enough businesses and land for two families to control. Frank Gilbert and Mikael Mikaelson carried on the truce that their ancestors made to split the business and prevent warring within town. The Gilberts would carry out illegal firearms and most of the land in the north where the center of business is and the Mikaelson's would deal with illegal drugs and off-the-book dealing and control of the land in the south with the wealthier families.

"It brought uneasy peace to the town and the split gave both families equal earnings. That was until Kol Mikaelson got drunk one night and decided he had enough with the Gilberts thinking they controlled everything. He believed since the Gilberts had more land…"

"… they had more control," Damon finished. "So Kol took out Frank?

Jenna nodded. "Frank got into his car after a movie with his wife and when the car started that was it."

"All that peace created too much trust." Damon shook his head, disgusted.

"Exactly. No one saw it coming."

"So," I interrupt. "Compensation had to be made. Blood for blood."

"Exactly," Jenna sighed. "Mikael was gone at this point. Klaus was in control and when he learned what his brother had done he went to extreme lengths to protect his family. But Kol thought he had the right to run the family since he took out Frank."

"And that's what happened to Uncle Kol?" I question, my arm reaching out to Damon's shoulder to grab his attention.

Damon turns around and nods. "I only knew Kol threatened Klaus' control and put the family at risk. Elijah said they fought at one of the warehouses and vowed only one would walk out alive."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him. "Daddy only ever said he died as a casualty of war and that Uncle Elijah thought he didn't handle it properly and that's why he stays out of the business and leaves it up to my father, Aunt Rebekah, and Uncle Finn."

"Oath," he replies.

"I can't believe Daddy killed his own brother."

If hearing me refer to Klaus Mikaelson as my father disgusts Jenna she doesn't let it show. She simply stares at her hand as she rotates that same transcribed ring on her finger over and over again. "He's done horrific things, Elena."

I sigh, knowing we're getting closer to her explaining why Camille couldn't be my mother. "Just keep going."

Jenna takes a breath. "With Kol dead the Gilbert family had no one left to reap compensation from. That was until Klaus married his girlfriend, Camille. Klaus had taken their right to revenge away and that needed to be dealt with. The Gilberts had lost not only the head of their family but their Queen in one fell swoop."

"So, they went after Camille."

She nods. "Klaus had taken her to be hidden ever since his parent's death. No one knew, Elena. They were hurt but that's a line you just don't cross. They shot her from behind multiple times. They couldn't tell. It wasn't until after that they knew about the baby. They saw the nursery. Her belly…"

"Wait a minute," I interrupt. "Then how did my father save me? That's too long."

Jenna's face grows hard again, but I see the sadness hiding in her eyes. I may be struggling to believe what she's telling me but the pain in her voice is hard to discount. She believes this and whether it's hope creating these lies or something else… I'm not sure.

"When Klaus found out about Camille…" She shakes her head in disbelief before putting her head in her hands and tucking her bangs behind her ear. When she looks back at me I can see the tears streaming down her face. "Grayson and Miranda were Klaus' way of avenging Camille. A pregnant woman for a pregnant woman."

As Jenna wipes the tears from her face, Damon reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tissue. She takes it with mumbled thanks before he asks, "So, what makes you think Elena is your niece?"

"I left Mystic Falls for a long time. Along with most of the remnants of the family who managed to avoid Klaus' rampage. Nothing could fill the loss of Camille and we just wanted to get out while we could. It wasn't until I saw you, Elena." Her eyes meet mine, smiling through her tears. "You look so much like Miranda. I had a hunch and I reached out to Grayson's family. I had kept in touch with a few of them. The hope was there for me now. That my sister's child survived somehow. Being raised by the Devil but alive, happy even."

"Wasn't there an autopsy on Miranda? Wouldn't that have shown…?"

Jenna sucks in a breath. "The horrors that man did to my sister and brother in law made it impossible to tell which parts were even their own let alone search for a baby. We all just accepted that you were gone. No matter how horrible that thought was."

"You honestly believe Klaus stopped to deliver me so that he could take me as his own?" I ask, swallowing down vomit as it attempts to rise up my throat. The picture Jenna is painting is a side of my father I've only imagined. I know of his temper and rage, the ease at which he can flip the switch. When I found out about his hand in the Gilbert Murder it sickened me, but to hear about it in detail is something I just can't swallow. Something that becomes worse if I still believe I'm his biological daughter.

"Miranda wasn't far from her due date. She was scheduled to be induced in a few days. I believe when Klaus came for them, Miranda was in labor. Maybe the sight of it all… The sight of you… Gave him the idea to raise you as the child he lost. I can only imagine his motives, Elena. The one thing I know with every fiber of my being is that you are not his. You are my sister's daughter. It's the only reason I feel like I need to expose the truth to you."

"If everything you say is true," I breathe. "Which I still can't believe. Tell me what I want to know. Who's the head of the Gilbert family? Who's the Boss?"

She admires her hand for a moment and slides of the ring off her index finger. I watch as she stands up and places the ring in my palm. I take a moment to study the slim silver band and move it to read the small inscription that simply says: _always_.

"Miranda had a matching one. We got them before she went off to college and I knew I would miss her. We promised to always be there for each other no matter what." Jenna sighs and sits back on the couch, gazing out the window. "It's Grayson's brother, John. John Gilbert. He's the Boss now."

"Why is he fighting back?" Damon asks as I admire the ring. "Why now?"

Jenna turns back, smiling. "Isn't it obvious? Elena. Elena is the reason why."

* * *

My thoughts are speeding by as quickly as the trees through the passenger side door. I lose myself in the rush of green and brown, not wanting to think about where were headed and the thoughts no plaguing my mind. Like how I'm supposed to look at my father again knowing the horrible things he's done in the name of my mother…

…and whether they're even my parents at all.

I've felt his love and hatred. I've challenged him and adored him. I laughed and cried with him. How could a man love the child of his enemy? If I'm not his child, I'm not a reminder of Camille. I'm a reminder of what he lost.

I didn't want to believe Jenna. I couldn't believe her. But now that her words have rooted deep within me with every harsh truth she spoke, my beliefs have been shaken.

"How you doing over there?"

Pulling my gaze from the window, I sigh and look towards Damon. He has one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting along the door, eyes intently on the road and yet taking notice of the turmoil going on in the seat beside him. "I've been better."

He gives a small nod, puckering his lips a bit. "Do you believe her?"

My answer is small and quiet, as unsure as the truth. "I don't know."

"There's an easy solution to this, you know."

"What is it?"

"Get a DNA test."

"Like it's that easy," I scoff. "What does that say about me, Damon? Where is my loyalty to my own father? Do you know what he'll do to me—to us, if he finds out?"

Damon eases a bit more into his seat. "I owe your father everything," he says. "He took a struggling punk kid and gave him a purpose. I swore an oath to your father. Everything I've been doing these past few weeks, months even have broken that oath. It's grounds to take me out. I'm already in deep water, Elena. I'll get the test for you."

"I can't ask that of you, Damon."

He smirks over at me before bringing his eyes back to the road. "What did I tell you, Elena? My true loyalty lies with you. I vowed to protect you. Let me do this."

I turn sideways. "Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"When all of this is over," he says, quietly, "I'll tell you."

I search Damon's face, but it reveals nothing. There's no hint of his motives besides his loyalty to me. Maybe that's enough of an answer for me right now. There's already too much happening in my small world at the moment. As long as I have Damon on my side, his motive doesn't matter.

Reaching into my jacket pocket, I pull the ring that Jenna gave me out and spin it around in the sunlight. This all started because of my pull to the Gilberts and my curiosity to find out what happened to them. Why should that change just because I might be a part of it? I still need to know the truth. Now it's just become about knowing my truth.

Knowing who my parents are.

"Damon?"

"Hm?" he breathes, a small smile pulling up the very edges of his mouth.

I steady my breathing and follow my heart. "Get the test."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty**

 **Summary:** Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

 **A/N: If you thought Elena went through an emotional rollercoaster the past few chapters, this one is the Kingda Ka of Emotional Rollercoasters. She gave me emotional whiplash just writing it. Our girl is so confused. Thankfully, she's about to get some answers…**

* * *

How am I supposed to act? Do I run up and hug him or is that trying too hard? But if I'm too standoffish he might know something is up. How do I keep my emotions in check and not launch into the truth that I know everything? Yell at him for keeping the truth of my mother's death from me—if she even is my mother. If he even is my father.

I hear the sound of the front door opening and jump up from my spot on the couch ad smooth down my clothing. Then it hits me that I look guilty and that I'm trying too hard, and collapse back down and kick my feet up, losing myself in a game on my phone. As he steps closer, I twist myself in his direction, resting my arm over the back of the sectional and planting a smile when he appears.

He shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over a chair before walking into the living room and giving me an exhausted smile. "It feels so good to be home."

"It feels good to have you home," I say, somewhat in meaning. It's true because knowing he's home means he's not killing off Gilberts—my potential family. And the Gilberts aren't killing him.

I hate feeling this conflicted over a man who has been the only father in my life. I'm not even sure how much of Jenna's story I believe, but the truth in her voice make it hard to discount it. I'll feel better when Damon gets the answers I need, but until then I have to deal with this sick feeling in my stomach that I don't believe my own father. That this man that I have loved my whole life really stole me from my family after brutally murdering them. It's enough to make me sick.

My father collapses on the couch beside me, lifting up my legs and placing them on his lap. He's caressing my leg when he says, "How can you watch this trash?"

I shake my head, turning towards the television where a Lifetime movie entitled _Do You Know Me?_ is playing. A wave of nausea sweeps over me and I do my best to play it off as a lack of care for it but I can't shake the irony of what's on TV. The movie is about a girl finding out she was kidnapped and spent this whole time loving people who weren't her parents.

"I'm not really watching," I say, shaking my phone as an answer and trying not to meet his eyes. "You can change it."

He reaches for the remote that's resting on my thigh and flips through the channels, unaware of the chaos swirling in my mind. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just act normal until I have the truth right there in the palm of my hand? I'm thankful that for some reason today my father is being uncharacteristically unobservant. It's the only thing getting me out of this unscathed.

Otherwise I'd be in trouble.

I decide to type a message to Damon. Maybe he can find a way to calm the uneasiness in my mind and body. This feeling that I don't really know this man beside me. That the secrets that are a way of his life are deeper and more sinister than I ever believed and that he's been lying to me about who I am and what I mean to him.

 **From Elena:** _He's home and I'm being awkward and he's going to figure this out!_

It takes only a few moments before my phone vibrates with his response.

 **From Damon:** _Calm down. You got this, Elena. I'm sending the test in as soon as I get the sample._

 **From Elena:** _What are you going to use?_

 **From Damon:** _Hair sample from one of his brushes. It's the easiest. Just pretend you're still in your rebellious stage and a pro at evading the situation. You've fooled me. You can fool your father._

I take deep breath and type back.

 **From Elena:** _I know. I know. It's just with everything Jenna said…I don't know who to believe anymore._

 **From Damon:** _You can always believe me. We'll find out the truth, Elena. Then we'll handle it. One thing at a time. Nothing has changed until that test comes in._

"Who are you texting?"

My eyes snap up and I look into my father's eyes. "Bonnie. She's having some drama at home."

The lie slips out so easily that I know Damon's words hit their mark. I have to pretend like nothing changed. I don't know the truth yet and there's no point in shaking the boat and putting Damon and myself in danger if there's no point to it.

"I'm sure you're helping her through it," He says, turning back towards the television where some movie I've never seen is playing. "You're a lot like your mother in that way."

The mention of my mother puts a sour taste in my mouth. Is he referring to Camille or Miranda? All this time when he brought up my mother I thought for sure it was about his wife but now the truth evades me. Did he even know Miranda that well? Did he know her before he killed her? Either way what I say next is the truth. "I wish I could've known her."

"Me too," he says sadly, but if I didn't know him better I wouldn't be able to take notice of the anger in his tone. He was robbed of a life with Camille anyway this truth turns out. Camille was his one true love and I'm just the constant walking reminder of that loss. Either as the last living part of her or as his way of exacting vengeance for her death.

"You don't talk about her a lot," I say.

He sighs and shifts in his seat. "Because it hurts to, Elena. You know that."

"I just wish I knew more about her than how it ended."

I watch as he mulls over the idea of opening up to me while pretending to seem interested in the movie. The moment stretches on and I've almost forgotten what I asked of him when he finally decides to speak. "Camille was the only person who proved I wasn't a monster. Doing what I do… Being who I am… It's hard to remember to be human, to love, to care. I can get caught up with the control and keeping people in line that I forget to just be human. Not the Boss of the Mikaelson Family."

Giving him a sad smile, I whisper, "Do I help you to remember?"

My father gives me a genuine smile and reaches out to cup my cheek. "Yes. I don't know what I would do without you."

He says it with such affection and truth that my heart shatters. I've been deceiving this man who loves me. Everything Jenna said has to be a lie because I am Klaus Mikaelson's daughter. There isn't a doubt in my mind about that. All of this nonsense about Miranda and Grayson Gilbert is just a way for the Gilbert Family to put a wedge between us. I can't let that happen. Not when my father needs me the most.

"I love you, Daddy."

We both lean forward and he places a kiss on my temple. "I love you, too."

* * *

"I wish you were coming with me," Bonnie pouts.

I give her what has to be the millionth hug today and squeeze her tight. "I do, too. Europe! How amazing!"

She hugs me back fiercely and pulls back. "Are you sure your father won't let you come?"

"Yeah," I frown. "I asked him but it's just not the right time. He can't spare the men."

Bonnie leans against one of the white pillars surrounding my open porch. We're sitting outside on my brick steps waiting for her father to finish up business with my father inside. Bonnie will be gone for the whole summer traveling with her grandmother and I'm going to miss her. She's pretty much my only friend and my life is about to get a whole lot lonelier without her popping over or figuring out ways to get me out of the house.

"Things are that bad, huh?"

I shrug because I only know small details of the war developing between my father and the Gilberts. I've been cooped up inside since there was an attack on one of our more legitimate businesses, so I can only imagine what's going on behind the safety of our property. It's enough that my father has tripled my detail and made it nearly impossible for Damon and I to talk about putting this paternity test behind us. The one time I brought it up in a text he shut me down and said it was important.

It doesn't matter. I already know what the outcome will be.

"Let's just say I'll be lucky I get to see the Falls let alone head off to Europe."

Bonnie grabs my hand. "I'll make sure to keep you updated on everything! It'll be like you're travelling with me. We'll talk everyday and I'll send postcards!"

I laugh. "You better! I'm going to be experiencing summer vacation vicariously through you."

We hug again and that's when we both hear the front door behind us. Looking back and breaking apart, we see our father's stepping outside speaking to each other in light, joyful tones. Whatever business they had to attend to seems to have ended in some form of positive light because they both smile at us as they step forward.

Bonnie's father shakes my father's hand and says quietly, "I'll handle it on my end. No worries, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Excellent," my father smiles. His eyes slide over to mine as he drops his hand and his smile widens. "Have you girls said your goodbyes?"

I nod, sniffling for measure. "Are you sure I can't go with her? It'll be one less thing for you to worry about."

"On the contrary, Elena. It'll up my worry to unforetold levels. I don't think anyone wants to see that."

"We certainly do not," Bonnie's father says. "Are we ready?"

Bonnie rushes over to give me a hug and with one last promise to write and call, she lets her father usher her towards their car. My father places his arm around me as we stand on our porch and I wave goodbye. This feeling takes over me that has me feeling like I'm once again missing out on something because of who my father is, but it quickly washes away with the squeeze my father gives to my shoulder. If he's protecting me it's for good reason.

"Come, love," he says. "We have the whole family coming for dinner and we'll want to make sure we're ready for them, yes?"

"Yes, father," I smile, though it doesn't reach its normal brightness. I miss Bonnie. I miss the life I could be having if he wasn't a mafia princess. I miss… I'm not even sure what; I just know I'm missing out. But this is my life and instead of trying to find a way to run from it, I have to find a way to live with it and make the best of it.

* * *

"So, Elena," Uncle Elijah says, easing into the chair across from me, "what have you been up to lately? My brother isn't keeping you too sheltered, is he?"

"What you call sheltered, brother, I call protected," my father reminds from the head of the table.

We're gathered around the formal dining room table, a massive white oak clawfoot table reclaimed from one of the oldest trees of Mystic Falls. It's sturdy and strong and besides my father's office, it's one of the main rooms my father does his business in. For now, however, my family is gathered around for dinner. All of the Mikaelson's dressed in their Sunday best and sharing a meal together.

"No," I answer, shaking my head. "I'm keeping busy with some online courses in writing and psychology. Some medical courses as well."

"Well rounded," Aunt Rebekah muses.

Shrugging, I reply, "Have to pass the time somehow."

"And how is that delicious bodyguard of yours? Damien?"

"Damon," I correct. "He's doing good."

"Is he as delectable as always?"

I blush and my father cuts in. "Unlike you, dear sister, Elena and her bodyguard maintain a professional relationship."

"Damon is that young man you took under your wing, right?" Uncle Elijah wonders.

My father nods. "Very promising and very loyal. Only person I trust to take care of Elena."

I move the food around on my plate at the mention of Damon's loyalty. I know he's loyal to a fault. Only my father is unaware of exactly how disloyal he's been. I'm almost grateful for the rise in security because it means I haven't had to face him. He knows I'm no longer questioning my parentage, but that's all that's been said on the subject. We're both at a bit of an impasse.

The conversation moves swiftly on to Elijah's trip to New Orleans and Finn and Sage's new addition—to their home, not their lives. Sage doesn't really seem like the mothering type, but I know eventually that will come up in conversation. With this many members, my father will want to keep the bloodline going.

"So, Elena," Aunt Sage remarks, "any boys in your life?"

I shake my head sharply. No one needs to know about my one-night romp with Matthew Donovan. "Don't meet too many boys within these walls, Aunt Sage."

"It's funny you should mention that," my father says. "I spoke with Mayor Hopkins about an upcoming event in town that's to take place after the summer. He called it the Founder's Ball."

"Bonnie mentioned that," I say, curious what this has to do with the lack of boys in my life. "It's because of the upcoming 150th Celebration of Mystic Falls."

My father smiles. "Well, it's going to be held at the Lockwood Mansion. The Lockwood's have a son, a young name by the name of Tyler Lockwood. I believe he graduated with Bonnie."

I nod, brows furrowed. "I believe she's mentioned a Tyler Lockwood before. Why?"

"Well," my father says, tenting his fingers and smirking, "we do business with Lockwood's. In fact, Richard Lockwood is one of our distributors. He speaks highly of his son, Tyler."

"And?"

"And," he says, losing patience, "we think it will be fine match between the two of you. Tyler's from a worthy family, has a good head on his shoulders. I think he'd be worthy of your hand."

My eyes widen. "You're speaking of marriage?"

"Is the boy at least cute?" Aunt Rebekah says.

"Elena isn't as shallow as you, Rebekah, but, yes. He's a very handsome young man."

"Daddy, you can't be serious," I chime in. "I haven't even met Tyler Lockwood! I can't marry someone I've never met!"

This is absolutely insane. My father who hasn't dared to let me build relationships with anyone besides his inner circle and Bonnie Bennett is marrying me off to some man I've never even met before? I knew whatever man I decided to marry would need my father's approval, but I never expected this.

My father reaches for his napkin and uses it to dab at the corners of his mouth. "Naturally, we'll set up introductions beforehand but I have hopes to announce the union by the Founders Ball."

"That's three months away!"

"Elena, don't cause a scene."

My eyes narrow in his direction. "May I be excused?"

"Yes, but we'll be discussing this in detail later on."

I say goodbye to my family before stomping out of the dining room and towards the back door. I notice Damon's lights are on and immediately push open the glass doors and make my way down the path leading to the pool house. If there's anyone I can rant to about this it's Damon.

One of the lackey's patrolling the property stop me up short. "Where do you think your headed?"

"To my bodyguards."

My arms cross over your body, my heeled foot tapping impatiently on the stone. I'm fired up and every single rebel bone in my body is craving for a release. Normally, I would just sneak out of here, but despite the odds that Damon and I find ourselves in, I know better than to sneak off when there's this much danger around us.

"Then let me walk you over," the lackey says.

He's doing the right thing and being careful, but I've had enough of being controlled for one evening. I'm on my own property where my father's best men—my own bodyguard—are all stationed. The worst thing that could happen to me right now would be a hangnail.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking the well-lit path to my bodyguards. You can even watch."

His eyes scan the property. "I have to insist, Miss Elena. What if he's unavailable? You should have an escort."

"You realize this is my backyard, right? I live here?"

"It's troubled times, Miss Elena. We have to be careful."

"How about—"

"Elena?"

The lackey and I turn around and see Damon jogging up the path coming from the western part of our property. He's dressed in grey sweats and a black t-shirt and sneaks. As he gets closer, I see the headphone dangling around his neck. He's glistening with sweat and it tells me he's been out jogging for a while.

"Damon," the lackey greets. "Miss Elena here was just headed your way."

"And suddenly I feel underdressed," he mocks.

I look down at fit and flare black dress I'm in with it's keyhole neckline and lace accents. I'm not overly dressed but even the lackey has donned a suit for his detail. I know Damon is just trying to defuse the tension, but I'm just not in the right frame of mind to keep up with him. Sensing my demeanor, Damon takes over instead.

"I'll handle it from here, Kieran. Thank you." The lackey, Kieran, bows his head and continues on his patrol. Damon takes one look at my body language and laughs. "You were two seconds from stabbing that Louie Vuitton heel into his skull, weren't you?"

"I'm not in the mood, Damon."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Just saying." He shrugs. "Come on. You can purge away once we're inside."

We walk side by side down the path and it isn't until he moves to open the door that I catch sight of the mail poking out of his pocket. Maybe that's why he's so drenched. Did he really jog all the way to the post office and back? And not for nothing, I'm pretty sure he gets his mail delivered here.

Damon opens the door and I follow him in, heading straight towards his couch and collapsing on it. My hands immediately go to my face and I try to diffuse my tension with one big sigh into my palms. "I can't believe my life."

"I can't believe you don't wear your hair like that more often."

My hands drop and I cock my head at Damon. He's leaning against his kitchen island, downing a bottle of water. My hair has the top half pulled back with a twist and hanging down in curls. Yeah, it's a little different than I normally wear it, but he's never taken much notice before. When he swallows and breathes out a deep, satisfied sigh, I say, "Excuse me?"

"It's a compliment, Elena," he says, casually, strolling towards the living room and sitting down on his recliner. "Relax."

I take a breath. "My father wants me to marry Tyler Lockwood."

"Tyler Lockwood? As in Richard Lockwood?"

"As in someone I've never met? As in the son of someone who distributes illegal goods for my father? Yup."

Damon leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Marrying you off. Smart move."

"Excuse me?" I balk.

"Elena, he's securing his ties in town. The Gilberts must be really scaring him."

My eyes widen. "So, I'm nothing but a bargaining chip? But he said… he said…"

"He said you grounded him? Reminded him of his humanity?"

"Kept him human. Like Camille."

Damon sighs and reaches into his pocket to pull out the mail I saw from when we walked in. It's a single envelope, white and crisp with a P.O. box addressed printed on the front along with the name of a DNA agency in the top left corner. He moves to place it on the table in front of me.

"I had to rent out a P.O. Box a town over to send it out, but there's the answer to everything, Elena. Right in that envelope is the truth." He sighs. "I know you feel like you're betraying your father by even doing this but it's a truth you deserve to know. I understand if you don't want to know. I'll throw it into the fireplace and we'll never talk about it again if you want. But it's your decision."

My eyes read over the name and address of the DNA agency over and over again as if looking for some sort of sign to tell me what to do. The only problem is there isn't one. Damon said it's my decision. That's all there is to it. Do I betray the love and trust of the only man I've known to be my father because of the word of a stranger? Even if I'm beyond angry with him right now should I really let that dictate my decision?

"You jogged a town over?" I ask, stalling.

Damon nods. "I couldn't have Klaus find out what we were up to. He has connections everywhere."

My eyes drop look anywhere but Damon's vulnerable face. There's something in his gaze I'm not quite ready to face yet. I look around his space and take notice for the first time how sparse it really is. He has his gadgets—a huge flat screen, sleek laptop, top notch game and sound system—but he's lacking that feeling of home. There's no photos or signs of comfort. Everything is just enough to live, exist, get by.

It hits me that as much as I've complained about my lack of freedom, Damon's been living in just as much seclusion as I have. I never realized just how much our lives are entwined. He could have asked for more from Klaus, but he stayed with me as my protector. And now he's risked his life to find me my truth.

How can I ignore that?

And after tonight and the betrothal my father just threw at me, I think I deserve to know the truth. So, I can either accept it or deal with it. Together. Like Damon promised.

When I finally meet his gaze, he's open and patient. I couldn't ask for a better partner, protector, friend. "Damon, I'm sorry I got scared of finding out the truth."

"You don't have to apologize to me. I know how convincing your father can be."

I reach for the envelope, feel it's weight in my hands. "If it turns out that he really is my father does this make me bad daughter?"

Damon reaches for my hand and I jump at the contact. "It just means the Gilberts are a force to be reckoned with."

Taking a breath to steady my hands, I flip the envelope over and rip open the seal. The three folded papers slide out and I unfold them, immediately going to the last page. I've learned enough in my medical courses to understand genetics but I need the words plain and simple. My eyes ignore everything until I see the words that let me know the geneticists reached their conclusion.

I hear Damon stand up and come to sit beside me on the couch just as I read the words that could change my world as I know it. As the words steal my breath away I'm thankful Damon is there beside me to catch me as the papers fall from my hand to the floor and I collapse in tears.

 **Conclusion:**

 _Based on our analysis, it is practically proven that the above paternal subject is not the biological father of the above stated child._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty**

 **Summary:** Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

This can't be real life. I have to be trapped in some sort of nightmare, but I can feel reality crashing into me. The reality that the man I believed to be my father is my kidnapper has shaken everything I believe. His overprotective behavior I always thought of as love and care for me is really just his way of keeping his secret. Me.

I can't breathe. I can't snap out of this panic setting into my bones.

I need to…

Suddenly, I jump out of Damon's arms and race to his window where I see my father's guards making rounds. Turning around, I clutch at my chest, crumpling up the fabric of my dress as my other hand pulls frantically at my hair, nearly pulling it free from the twists holding it in place. Damon jumps up from the couch and approaches me with caution.

"Elena, breathe," he whispers, hands open in front of him like I'm some kind of frenzied animal.

But my breathing is erratic and uncontrollable. It's coming out in quick, short pants that only serve to make me more anxious. How am I supposed to live with this? With this knowledge that a man I've loved as my father is a liar and a murderer. _Oh, my God_. He killed my parents. My parents are dead because of him. He not only killed them, he ripped their bodies to shreds to the point where no one could tell that he had ripped me from them too.

"I can't!" I shriek, my whole body convulsing in it's war between fight or flight.

That's when Damon throws caution to the wind and throws his arms around me. I break down in tears again and it's only when my body finally stops shaking that I can finally think clearly enough. I want to fight back—I need to—but right now we have to get the hell out of here.

"Damon, I'm okay now."

He pulls back and looks at me with uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

"No," I answer because my body is still shaking with fear and anger. "But I will be."

Nodding, he pulls back but still keeps his hands on my arms. "What do you want to do?"

I take a deep breath. "You have to get me out of here. Right now."

"Elena, we can't. This place is on high security. Your father's here. The whole family is here." He shakes his head as he contemplates every scenario. "There's no way."

"I can't go back in there. I can't face him."

He sighs. "You have to, Elena."

"Damon, if anyone can get me out of here it's you. There has to be a way."

He remains quiet as his eyes stares at my face. I can only imagine what he sees there. Maybe a frantic girl, scared for what lays ahead of her and what's been revealed about her past. I must look like a mess to him, something fragile and weak. It's something my father—Klaus would never be okay with. He raised me to be strong and ruthless. Hopefully I can find the strength to use that against him.

"Maybe later tonight," Damon finally says, but he's still wary. "When it's just you and him. Security will still be severe but some of the men will tail the rest of the Mikaelson's."

"So, I'll just stay here until they leave."

"You have to go back there, Elena. Show your face. Then go upstairs and pack. Pack light with only the necessities. Reboot your phone and wipe your laptop and leave them both. Then sneak out and meet me at the front door."

I take a deep breath and try to find some strength inside me. I come up empty. "How am I supposed to face him?"

"The same way you did after we saw Jenna."

"But I wasn't sure of the truth then," I say. "Now I am."

Damon pulls me in for a hug and I let him support me. He was right about one thing: with everything around me falling apart the one person I can always count on is him. My arms wrap around his waist as his circle my neck. My head falls right on the spot where his heart is and even though mine is racing, his is steady and calm and I let it soothe me.

"You can still play off being mad and angry at him. He'll think it's because of Tyler Lockwood. Use it to your advantage to get in and out of there."

I peek my head up and look at him. "I forgot all about Tyler."

He gives me a small smile. "Can you do this?"

With an exhale, I nod. "I have to."

* * *

The backdoor closes behind me and I feel locked in, trapped. What if I can't sneak back out of here? What if Damon gets caught trying to help me run away? What if with just one look my father— _shit_ —Klaus figures out that I know. With a heavy breath, I step further inside and try to make a beeline for the stairs and my bedroom. The house is dark and quiet and it tells me that during my time at Damon's the rest of the family departed. I say a silent prayer for that and just hope that Klaus is in his room sound asleep.

But I'm not that lucky. Of course, I'm not.

Just as my hand reaches for my bedroom door to turn the knob, my father doesn't step out of his bedroom door down the hall but the small office that directly across from mine. He transformed it a few years ago in order to work in the middle of the night and still keep close to me. I should've been paying attention to the light peeking out from underneath the doors. I freeze and then remember Damon's words about Tyler and decide to just use it to keep my back to him.

"Are you done pouting, Elena?"

I say nothing, just square my shoulders and prepare to bolt.

"Answer me when I talk to you."

With a heavy sigh, I bite out a reply. "I just want to go to bed."

"Did you go running to Damon's? Kieran mentioned that's where you stormed off too. I would've thought he would've calmed you down more."

"Well, he didn't."

 _Just let me get inside. Please._

"Maybe some sleep will clear up your mind to all the benefits of this match," he says. "And remind you just how patient I've been with you. I've let you dabble with your studies but now it's time for you to do what needs to be done to secure this family's control."

"So, now I'm allowed to be part of the family business," I mutter, darkly.

He grabs for my arm, turning me around and I force my eyes to remain down. I don't know what will happen if I have to stare into his face. That fear inside of me is still simmering, but it's my anger which has taken residence. I have the descriptions of Miranda and Grayson Gilberts parent's death in detailed imagery coupled with a lifetime of lies fueling my anger to a point where I don't even trust myself.

Thankfully, someone must be looking out for me because the phone in his office rings and with a deep, gruff of a sigh, he leans forward and presses a heavy kiss on my forehead before dashing towards the office and closing the door. My body sags with relief at finally being alone and I take a moment to gather myself before quickly opening my door and getting into the sanctity of my room.

I close the door behind me and lock it behind me and look out into the only place I've ever known as home. It hits me that I may never again step foot in this room that's been my sanctuary for twenty-one years. It's grown with me through pink obsessions to boy bands to the comforts that take over today. I take a moment to myself to take it all in and remember all the memories that took place within these walls, even those with the man across the hall.

When my eyes glide over towards the clock preface on my cable box, I know I need to hurry. I'm not sure exactly how much time I have but it's after midnight by the time I'm done reminiscing and I know that time is of the essence. We have to be out of here before the sun and Klaus wake up. I go about copying down some phone numbers I want on a sheet of paper and backing up some photos from both my phone and laptop before wiping them both and restarting them to factory settings. Then I gather up my Vera Bradley duffle and throw in as much clothing that will fit.

It's only then that I realize with my phone wiped and restored, I have no way of contacting Damon and he has no way of contacting me. How am I supposed to know when it's okay to get out of here? Stepping over towards my window, I look down and notice that where I usually saw someone making rounds, there's currently no one. It's late enough that Klaus should be sleeping and I have to hope that he is. Gathering up my duffle, I quietly ease open the door and notice that it's completely dark save for my bedroom light streaming into the hallway.

I flick off the light and decide now is as good a time as any to get the hell out of here. With one last parting look at my bedroom, I exit the room and close it quietly. I've sneaked out of this place enough times to know which steps to avoid and when to take it slow, but the stakes are higher tonight and I feel it with every step I take. One misstep and my limited freedom will shrink even further.

When I reach our front door, I punch in the code to disarm the alarm and look out the glass surrounding the door to make sure I'm not getting caught. Damon told me to wait for him here but I can't. I need to get out of here while I still have chance. I quietly ease the door open and slip outside, easing towards the siding to keep out of sight and I nearly topple over one of my father's lackeys passed out on the porch. I nearly let out a scream thinking the Gilberts or some other rival has decided to hit the Mikaelson's tonight of all nights when Damon appears from the shrubbery and makes his way up the stairs.

"All set?" he whispers, his head whipping around.

"Are they dead?" I ask in horror.

He shakes his head. "Unconscious. Ready?"

I nod and Damon moves to grab hold of my bag but I shake my head. We don't know if any other obstacles will stand in our way and I need Damon to be ready for anything. As sweet as it is for him to ask, I'm pretty sure I can handle something as easy as this. "Just in case."

He nods in agreement and beckons me to follow him. I stick close to him as we make our way down the long driveway and notice that Damon has taken out a few more of my father's men. Damon trained with these men and learned from them and to see him dispose of them for my safety, lets me know I'm not the only one letting go of my connection to this place.

Damon's cutting ties with it, too.

As soon as we clear the gate, I look for the Ford Escape we usually travel in but Damon keeps walking past each one of them. "Which car are we taking?"

"My personal. Those cars have tracking and I already checked mine for bugs. We need to go dark."

I spot his Camaro up the street and we race towards it. Damon shoves my duffle into the trunk and I spy two black leather ones beside it. The soft top is up for obvious reasons and I make my way to the passenger side door and hop inside almost in sync with my bodyguard.

He moves to turn the ignition but pauses a moment to look at me. "I just want to ask one last time. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. He kidnapped me, Damon, and lied to me for my whole life." I take a deep breath, calming myself down. "Are you sure you want to help me?"

"Too late for that," he smirks. "Just want to make sure you're up for this."

"I guess I just feel bad for putting you in this position."

Damon shrugs his shoulders and turns the ignition. The car starts with a load roar and I suddenly understand why Damon parked so far away. He pulls from the curb and I give myself one last glance back before facing stoically ahead. It's time to figure out who I really am far away from the controlling thumb of Klaus Mikaelson.

There's only one last question and only Damon can answer it.

"Where are you taking me?"

* * *

Folding up the final sheet over the dryer, I stack them up neatly for Damon to place in the closet later. We've spent much of afternoon cleaning up because we were in no condition to do it last night. As soon as we arrived at the hideout Damon brought Jenna and I to that fateful day, I crashed in the spare bedroom that Damon quickly prepared for me as he went about making sure his security and traps were in tact so we could both sleep knowing we would be alerted if anyone came anywhere near this place. I should've known that this was where Damon was planning on having us hide. The way he acted when we brought Jenna here showed that. It's secluded enough to offer the needed privacy we need to avoid discovery from the Mikaelson family. The perfect hideout.

Damon must have crashed not long after and we both woke up around midday completely spent but knew that we had to get this place livable. So, we did. We removed all the furniture covers, swept, and got our things situated. Since we're both a little wary about getting the cable and internet set up, Damon pulled out several boxes of DVD's and VHS's for us to occupy our time. Not to mention the boxes of books he's stashed away here.

"So," I say, leaning against the kitchen island as Damon places all his dinnerware into the dishwasher to clean, "are you finally going to reveal who's place this is?"

"Mine."

"But you live in the guest house."

Damon laughs. "I didn't plan on living there forever."

The way he says it hits me that I never even thought of Damon ever leaving the guest house. I always thought he's only be just a quick walk away. It seems Damon knew that either he needed a place away from the family or that he didn't plan on being a part of it forever. Let alone as my bodyguard.

"And how do you know this place is safe from you know who."

I'm still getting used to not referring to Klaus as my father. Everything is still so new, but I just can't allow myself to slip up with that. Not when the harsh atrocities he's done to the Gilbert's now apply to me too. Jenna's pain has now become my pain. That means Klaus and the Mikaelson family is no longer mine. They never can be again.

"Because I know how to keep my name off the books. There's no way anyone can link me to this place. Let alone find us. You're safe. I wouldn't have taken you here if you weren't. I would've gotten you far, far away from Mystic Falls."

I move to sit on one of the stools to get more comfortable. "How long have you had this place?"

He stares at me with his one brow arched. "What is this? Twenty questions?"

"You just have this whole secret side I never knew about." I shrug. "I'm curious."

With an exhale, Damon answers, "A while."

Laughing, I say, "Damon Salvatore has a mysterious side. Interesting."

With the last of the dishes ready to clean and the pod in place, he shuts the dishwasher and sets it up before leaning over the counter to smirk at me. "There's quite a bit you don't know about me, Elena—" his voice falters. Something just occurred to him because he's looking at me with concern. "I guess I can't call you Mikaelson anymore, huh?"

My eyes drop down and the smile falls from my face. "I guess not."

"It didn't suit you anyway." He pauses, thinking. "Gilbert?"

I shake my head. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"So, it'll just be Elena. You'll be cool like Cher or P!nk or someone."

The smile pulls at my lips again. "If that's who you're listening to I think I need to steal a peek at your iPod. That'll certainly change up my mood."

"A guy has to keep some mystery," he says with a wink with his hands up as he backs away from the counter. He walks around me towards the living room and goes riffling through one of his bags. He pulls out something small and I almost think he's actually letting me go through his music until he places it in my palm.

"A cell phone?"

"Just in case. I may have to leave to pick up groceries or something and this way we're still in touch. I already programmed my new number."

My eyes meet his and I can't help myself from asking him more questions. Or at least dancing around one. "You seem really prepared for this. The movies, the books, the cell."

His face grows serious. "After we met with Jenna I started getting things together. I had a feeling this would be how things would turn out and I wanted to be ready to go at a moment's notice."

I have to stop myself from crying because I've shed too many in the past twenty-four hours. Instead I meet his eyes and speak from the heart because without this man I don't know how I would've survived all of this. I may have challenged him as a bodyguard but he's put his life on the line to get me away from the very people he swore loyalty to. That means more to me than he can possibly know.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for me."

Damon places his hand on my shoulders. "Easy. You don't need to."

But I can't let this go that that easily.

"You turned against a Boss, Damon. That has serious consequences."

"You keep saying."

"I'm serious, Damon."

"I know," he says seriously. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have my own reasons. A huge one being I could never work for someone who did what he did. That's not the kind of monster I want to work for."

 _Hm_ … My curiosity has me wondering what other reasons there are but I can tell Damon's not ready to breach it yet. There's already more than enough drama going on at the moment than for me to get into the inner workings of my bodyguard. I'll just have to let it lie for now. Until things start to settle down. Then I can bring this up again and finally get some answers.

"What do we do now?"

He smiles, happy with the change in subject. "We live in sin until you're ready to contact the Gilberts or until you have some other idea of what you want from the rest of your life."

"No, I think you're right. I'll want to contact Jenna once this settles." Then I tease him, with a flirty voice and mimic of his arched brow. "And, um, living in sin?"

Damon shrugs, laughing. "The Mikaelson Family certainly wouldn't approve of this living situation."

"No, they wouldn't."

"But," he says, in a tone that shows me the whole world is open to me now, "they don't control you anymore."

I smile big and wide. "How true you are! Whatever shall I do with all this freedom?"

Damon leans in, smiling conspiratorially and lowering his voice to just above a whisper. "That's the beauty of it, whatever you want!"

"Within these walls, of course," I remind.

He nods, agreeing. "For now. What's your second act of rebellion, Just Elena?"

My lips scrunch together. I don't want to be _just_ Elena. I want to be a part of something, a part of some family even if it's just for a little while. Even if it's just pretend. I've lost too much already to lose a full name. I try to think up some combination of names that'll fit. Running through the list of endless fictional characters I've loved or admired. Nothing seems quite right. That is until those bright blue eyes stare at me.

Damon's smiling, the act of it creating a wave of lines to exclaim the act of it—making it all the more powerful. We're all each other have right now. Both of us orphans. I've never felt as close to Damon as I do right in this moment and ever since these secrets bonded us. I already know what name I'll choose. It's obvious.

"It's about my last name."

His brows shoot up to his hairline. "I really was expecting something along the lines of run around the place naked or keep training or something worthy of the ole Elena rebellious streak that brought out a few grey hairs in me."

"That's for later," I tease. "I can't just be Elena. That'll just remind me of what I lost."

With understanding, he replied, "So, what have you decided? Elena Potter? Elena Granger? Elena _Weasley_?Just don't say Earnshaw or Darcy."

I laugh at his quick run through of last names from two of my favorite books. "No, I think you'll actually be quite happy—at least I hope."

"Well?"

Steadying my breath, I say clearly, "I was thinking I'd go with Elena Salvatore. At least for now. You seem to be the only family I have left."

Damon's emotions are evident on his face. He's always had such expressive eyes and when you catch him off guard his expressions are priceless. I see it all there the happiness and pride and adoration and then just briefly a little bit of hope. Of what I'm not sure. Maybe it's just that, somehow, I've escaped the Mikaelson cruelty and come out pure of heart. Maybe it's something more.

Either way, his smile is pure and sweet when he finally says, "It would be an honor."

"For me to have your last name?" I smile back, giggling.

He nods; not willing to give me more than that.

"Then Elena Salvatore, it is."

"Elena Salvatore, it is," he repeats. Then he shakes his head, clearing it, and gives me a rueful smile. "So, naked mile or binge marathon?"

A huge laugh busts out of me. At least I have Damon to make sure I keep laughing.

 _At least I have Damon_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty**

 **Summary:** Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

 **A/N: Happy New Year, readers! I think those of you who have been waiting for a certain something to start simmering will be pretty happy with this chapter. So, instead of boring you with a long authors note I'll let you get right to it and see you in the reviews ;)**

* * *

Collapsing onto the soft dirt, I expel a puff of air and hurry to fill my exhausted lungs in it's absence. My hand splays over my chest and I feel the frantic beat of my heart. I'm exhausted and spent but I know we're nowhere near finished. If we were I wouldn't be on the ground. The harsh sunlight is blocked momentarily as Damon stands over me, his arms fold over his chest and he has a look of disapproval on his face. He is definitely not pleased.

"You should've anticipated that, Elena."

I sigh, catching my breath and moving to sit up. There's a bottle of water nearby and I grasp it and chug it down, greedily. "You surprised me."

"That's the point. Your attackers aren't exactly going to be calling out their moves for you to prepare.

I attempt to throw the bottle at him and fail miserably. It falls shorts and I stare at it in betrayal. _Stupid, ineffective bottle_. After one last moment of rest I get myself to standing position. I'm exhausted, but I know how important this all is. Especially now. Especially when at any moment our little bubble could burst and we'll be face to face with Klaus Mikaelson. It's the main reason why I push aside the thought of sore muscles and fatigue and say, "Again."

Damon jogs away, leaving me to prepare. There's no set time to his return, and he hides himself brilliantly in the dense woods surrounding his place, just waiting to strike. I just have to wait and be ready. I tried to ignore it these past few weeks, but now it's time to face it. It only took one morning where I woke up and I didn't want to escape from it anymore.

I didn't want to face it head on and act on it. I wanted to escape my reality and lose myself in movies and books. Damon indulged me and didn't talk about it—he just kept checking his security and traps and went into town weekly for food. Then one day I was ready to face it again and that's when Damon and I started training again. Only this time, he's amped it all up. There's a sense of urgency and danger now and Damon doesn't want me unprepared. He'll die protecting me, but he wants me to be able to defend myself.

And I need to be able to protect Damon, too. There's no way I can handle all of this without him.

Plus, these last few weeks he's become somewhat vital to my life. We always got along and before all this we had sort of become best friends, but now it's more. We've become so much more to each other that I'm not sure I could handle a world where Damon didn't exist. He's the only person I trust and something has begun to shift between us in all this time alone. Almost as if…

Someone grabs me. I have a momentary rush of panic before I catch a whiff of the familiar scent of Damon. I relax a bit but he has his arms wrapped around me tight. I remember what Damon told me about not neglecting my legs. While he has my arms trapped, I do my best to inflict any damage with my legs by kicking and stomping. One stomp lands hard on his foot and I hear his grunt of pain but he doesn't let up. I have to keep fighting.

I try to aim for his groin but I can't quite angle myself correctly. I have to try something else. I try to free up my elbows by wiggling free of his grip and dropping my weight down. He has a hard time hanging on by barring the full weight of me and one arm slips free and I get him hard in the abdomen. His hold frees up and I spring free, kicking him square in the chest. Damon staggers back but I see the smile on his face and it goads me.

While he's still of balance, I sweep his legs and watch as he falls backwards. I quickly straddle him and land some light punches on his chest and face before pulling back with a smile swelled with victory I feel. "Gotcha!"

"About time," he smirks, hands sliding up and tickling my sides.

A bubble of laughter bursts out of me and the distraction is enough for Damon to maneuver himself to get the upper hand. Now he's above me with my legs still hitched around his waist. I'm trying to pull his hands free from their assault on my sides but I momentarily weakened by his tickles.

"No fair!"

"They won't fight fair," he teases.

I roll my eyes, giggling. "Oh, yeah." _Laugh_. "I'm sure Klaus' lackeys—" _Giggle_. "—will go right for all the spots I'm ticklish—" _Laugh_. "—when I have them at my mercy."

He lets up and I can finally catch my breath. Between my fatigue from training and now this I'm silly with exhaustion. "Only if they know all your spots."

"And you do?" I say, lazily.

Damon's eyes go lidded. "I know a few."

He leans forward and I go ridged. What is he doing? He's not…? He can't be trying to…? But then I feel his breath go against my neck and I shiver, laughing at the sensation. Damon's chuckle follows as he pulls back and stares at me. I've seen a lot of new sides to Damon as we've become even more dependent on each other, but this? This is a side I've never seen before.

It's a side I've always wondered about deep in the recesses of my mind. Something I thought about when I'd catch him coming in from a run or when he did something particularly sexy. The thought would dissipate as quickly as it came, but it was there and I could never act on it. Damon's always been sexy to me, but I shut off any thought of that the moment Klaus explicitly stated that his job was to protect me.

But now with no Klaus and no Mikaelson family and no lock and key keeping me from thinking for myself, those barriers are slowly falling away. Those thoughts are becoming more and more persistent. And now it's not just his looks that are bringing these thoughts out in me. It'll be his little dance after kicking my butt in Scrabble or the way he can't help but hum along to the iPod while he's cooking or the gentleness he shows when attempting to teach me something new.

Or the way he's looking at me right now like he could stare my clothes right off. Right now.

Okay, so sometimes it goes back to the primitive. Sometimes.

His eyes search my face before he eases back a bit, his body sliding back against mine so he can kneel between my spread legs. I'm suddenly so hyperaware of everything, especially of how my body language is practically inviting him to cross that boundary we haven't let ourselves cross. My breath is even more erratic than it was while training and I'm suddenly nervous that maybe Damon isn't feeling what I'm suddenly overwhelmed by.

The thought is like a bucket of water and I quickly sit up again and cross my legs. I stare at him, hoping and praying that he's the one to break the silence first. Thankfully, he does.

"I think you did good today," he says, after clearing his throat.

He has one leg bent and is resting his arm on it as he looks at me. His face isn't as open as it was just moments ago. Damon has his business face back on, the look that tells me he's back to assessing my fighting style and surveying the grounds. Whatever just happened between us has been buried again and I'm not sure I have the energy to try to dig it back up again. Not when he's clearly not willing to face it.

"Thanks," I reply. I stand up and brush my yoga pants and tank free of any debris. My hand gestures back towards the house. "I think I'm gonna head back and shower. Unless there's something else?"

Damon stands up and shakes his head. "Go ahead and clean up. I'm going to do a quick check on the perimeter and then I'll get started on lunch."

I nod. "See you in there."

I practically run away from the awkwardness.

* * *

I step out of the bathroom freshly showered in jeans and a white tee. I'm too tired to blow-dry my hair so I decide to leave it wet and let it scrunch up in curls. Damon's plating lunch as I make my way towards the kitchen and he smiles as I move to take a seat at the island.

"This looks delicious," I say, digging into the pesto zucchini spaghetti he's made.

He smiles, standing on the other side of the island and digging into his own bowl. He's still in his dirty workout gear from our training but he's cleaned up his face and washed his hands. We only have the one bath so I know he'll probably be heading in as soon as we finish. "Everything still looks good. No signs of trespassing."

"That's good," I say, twirling lunch around my fork.

"So," he starts, staring down at the counter. "What do you want to do tonight? Rummy 500? Movie? I think there's still some books left we haven't read."

I take a breath, steeling myself for what I have to say. I mulled it all over in the shower and I know that it's time. We can't keep living in this bubble forever. Eventually we have to face the world and my family. My real family. Even if I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with everything, I know that I have to.

"I want to see Jenna."

Damon chokes on a zoodle—something I have always called zucchini spaghetti for as long as I can remember, and tries to clear his throat. "Are you sure?"

"It's time, Damon," I say, firm on my decision. "We've hid from this long enough."

He studies me a moment. "Are you sure?"

Cocking my head at him, I answer, "I can only kick your butt in Rummy so many times."

He smiles but it fades quickly. My attempt at distracting him from the seriousness of this isn't going to work this time. It's in his personality to make sure I'm as sure as can be on my decision. This time when he asks me, he punctuates every word with meaning. "Are you sure?"

I nod, solemnly. "I need to take these next steps. I need to face the Gilberts."

Damon pulls his phone from his pocket and I can only watch as he types away at it. He's quiet and in full bodyguard mode as he does whatever he has to in order to contact Jenna and keep our location a secret. It's beyond my knowledge and it reminds me once again how thankful I am to have him here. On my own I would've been captured from the moment I stepped out of my room.

"I never understood why your father kept you so sheltered until now."

He lets the words hang there without looking away from his phone. Of course, we now know exactly why my father kept me so sheltered my entire life. Proof of my existence could never make its way to the Gilberts. It could never make its way to me. If I hadn't been determined on rebelling who knows when I would've found out the truth.

I could've gone my whole life without it.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He gives me a small smile, like he's in on something that I haven't figured out yet. "You're strong. So much stronger than he could've ever expected. With free will you would've killed Klaus Mikaelson a long time ago. All he bought himself keeping you trapped was time."

"At least someone believes in me."

"You'll get there," he promises. "Something will bring it all to light and you won't have any other choice but to believe in that strength and to use it."

There's no way I can hide the beaming smile on my face right now, so instead I choose to embrace it. Damon's always believed in me even when I was giving him hell. Still stuck around and covered for me when I challenged him at every corner. I owe him for more than just for everything he's done since I bumped into Jenna Sommers. I owe him for seven years of being a pain in the ass.

"Damon?"

He's still typing away at his phone but I know I still have his attention. Even when he gives me a distracted, "Hm?"

"I'm sorry I've been such a pain in the ass since you met me."

His head twists towards me. "Seriously? It just kept things interesting."

"I was such an annoying, spoiled brat. How did you not just ask to be reassigned?"

Damon puts his phone down. "Klaus asked me once."

My eyes widen in shock. "He did what?"

"He approached me one day and said I had done a really good job at protecting you and with Marcel wanting to have more time with his family he wanted to know if I would protect him part time. Like when you were at home or otherwise covered."

"And you turned it down?"

Damon swirls his fork around his still full bowl. "I felt that you still needed me. I was the only one who knew exactly how much you were rebelling and if you slipped free with someone else on watch…"

"You'd blame yourself," I finished.

"Not only if something happened to you but if your already small world got even smaller."

I reach out to stop his hand from twisting the zoodles any further. "I know I've been saying this a lot lately, but I'm really glad you stayed."

"I'm really glad you trusted me."

I squeeze his hand. "There's no one I trust more."

* * *

My hands twist around the frayed part of my jeans, pulling the thread looser and looser until it can just hang along my thigh. We've been driving along a barren road for at least a half hour in some beat down car Damon had stashed away. Some of our bags are in the trunk just in case we need to make a run for it and even though Damon's preparedness should have me feeling safe, it's only got me on edge.

We're out of the safety of his hideaway and further away from Mystic Falls and the Mikaelson's than I've ever been. When Damon went out to contact Jenna after pulling up the most secure way to do that, she told him to bring me to one of the Gilbert hideouts. A place so secure that John Gilbert was able to hide from Klaus for twenty-one years. That should be reassuring but it just reminds me that no one would find us out here.

"I need you to stay as close to me as possible," Damon says, sensing my nerves. "I won't let anything happened to you."

I nod. "I'm not leaving your side."

"If they separate us though," he points, "just remember everything I taught you. Don't go down without a fight."

"Don't go down without a fight," I repeat and remind myself. Then I turn to him again, leaving the frayed denim to be forgotten. "Are you as scared as I am right now?"

"Probably not," he replies, honestly. "But it's my job to remain calm in situations like this. We just have to hope that Jenna wouldn't lead us to a trap. You're a Gilbert. I just can't see them harming you. They came out of hiding because of you."

Nodding to myself, I try to remember that. The Gilberts are supposed to be my family. They wouldn't hurt me. I'm the last reminder of the people they lost. And Jenna… Jenna has been so sweet and nice and caring. She's wouldn't lead me somewhere just to harm me.

Unless she's full of shit.

Damon reaches over the median and grips my hand. "We got this."

"We got this," I repeat.

I grip his hand the entire ride there. Until a broken-down wooden barn appears before us. The drive over towards it is the loaded with tension. It's nearly suffocating how stressed out and worried I am. This looks like something straight out of a horror flick and I take a moment to steel myself. I refuse to walk in there hanging on to Damon for support. We'll walk in as partners.

As the tires move from pavement to gravel, the barn doors open and several men with guns step outside. A group of people begin to gather by the time Damon's parked the car and I feel my nerves begin to build again. I push them down, determined to walk towards them with my head held high and not quivering in my boots.

Damon opens his door and I decide to stay put as he makes his way around to my door and opens it. He's got his bodyguard face on, surveying the place and counting and making reference of every single person gathered in front of the large barn doors. I step out and together—side by side and in step, we march towards them. As we get closure I see Jenna standing in the center of the group. There has to be at least forty or so people here to witness the day the lost Gilbert found her way back to them.

Jenna steps forward and immediately hugs me. I let myself soften at her touch knowing that this is my aunt. My biological aunt. Not some rich, stuffy out-of-touch mafia princess, but someone warm and real and relatable. She's nothing like Rebekah Mikaelson or even Sage. They're polar opposites.

"I'm so happy you reached out to us," Jenna says, pulling back and smiling at me. "When we heard rumors that you had disappeared we feared you wouldn't come back."

"How did you know I ran away?" I ask.

She grins. "The Mikaelson's have been tearing Mystic Falls and its surrounding areas apart looking for you. At first Klaus thought we managed to kidnap you, but I think now he fears the truth. That you finally discovered who you are."

"He hasn't killed anyone, has he?" I ask, my eyes searching the faces of the expectant people behind her.

Jenna shakes her head. "Not any losses we weren't prepared for."

"What does that mean?" Damon asks, butting in.

"It means we've been planning some attacks of our own and it's meant some casualties. Everyone knows what they've signed up for."

"I'm not…" I stutter. "I'm really not worth all of this."

With a closed-mouth smile, Jenna twists back towards the crowd. "We'll talk more about this. First, there's someone you need to meet."

Giving a quick glance towards Damon to make sure he's beside me, I follow her. The crowd begins to part to reveal a man in his early forties. He's got brown hairs and blue eyes and a large forehead that borders on a receding hairline. The lines of his face are harsh and there's a scar on the left side of his cheek. The way the crowd moves around him tells me exactly who he is even more he reaches out a hand to introduce himself.

"My name is John Gilbert."

I shake his hand. "Elena."

The corners of his mouth lift in a smile as his eyes widen. "You're the spitting image of Miranda. I can see now why Jenna was so sure of your parentage upon meeting you."

I shrug, unsure of what to say. The only mob boss I've been around has been Klaus Mikaelson and I knew where I stood with him. Standing in this crowd, face to face with their leader, is a whole new ballgame. "You're Grayson's brother, right? So that makes you—"

"Your uncle," he states. "I'm your uncle."

I let out an awkward laugh. "I'm sorry. This is all too weird."

"For us, too." John begins walking into the barn and with a confused look at Jenna, I follow. Along with everyone else in the crowd. Once inside they move around the large space, cleaning up weapons and huddled around tables with papers on them. They're planning more attacks and I feel a sudden surge of need to join them. I want to make Klaus Mikaelson pay for everything he did to me. But I know I'm not ready. Not yet.

"This is our main hideout," Jenna says, gesturing around the room. "There's a shack nearby where John hid all these years. It seemed the logical place for our base of operations."

As we step towards a large table, a few of his follower's approach John to ask questions. He answers them with quick, hushed responses as I take a moment to look about the place. It's nothing like the ornate meeting place for the Mikaelson Family. They plan their attacks in lavish dining rooms while being served food of the highest quality or gathered in offices decorated with historical artifacts of their liking. The Gilbert operation is its exact opposite.

I can't be sure if this was how it's always been or their current state is merely because of their rebuilding. They spent money on weapons and necessities, not to be showy or flashy. They're fighting a force who stripped them of everything. They're fighting for their lives. There's no need for lavishness.

It's not like John needs it. By the way his people react to him, he commands all the respect he needs. It's telling me that even though he's being open with me now, there's a side to him I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of.

John turns back towards Damon and I, a smile growing on his face. "Well, shall we get on with it?"

"Get on with what exactly?" I ask.

I feel Damon step closure to me, a small minute move that could be mistaken for a shifting of weight from his one foot to the other. But I see pass it. That move was deliberate. He's keeping me close. Just like he promised he would.

"Getting answers," John says matter-of-factly. I have some questions and I'm sure you have your own curiosity to feed."

"You're not wrong," I say, quietly. "I do have some things I need answered."

"If it's alright with you, Elena. I'd like to go first. We have to test your loyalty after all. We've revealed the heart of our very operation to you. That's put us at a bit of a disadvantage I'd like to level the playing field."

I give a look to Damon who simply nods his head, letting me know I have his approval at least. Damon would be prepared for anything. Including whatever this is.

"You may go first," I answer, readying myself.

"Very well."

It takes a quick nod of his head. That's it. That one movement changes the whole mood of the place. It happens so quickly that neither Damon nor I are prepared for it. There's too many people moving around us, shuffling around to do their various tasks. We can't possibly take note of a whole room. It's not enough for the two of us to handle.

There's the quick, sharp sound of electricity beaming to life. The humming, clicking sound of the taser. Then Damon's on his knees, crying out in pain. Strong arms grab me and I start kicking and thrashing the way Damon showed me just the other day. I refuse to look away from Damon, to take my eyes off the pain racketing through his body, the shock on his face.

I need to get out of this hold. The kicking isn't working just like it wasn't with Damon. He's too tall and he has me at an angle that prevents me from making any serious Damon. I drop my weight and it allows me to slip free from his grasp. My attacker was prepared for a flailing scared girl, he wasn't prepared for me.

Free of my attacker, I grab hold of his thumb and twist it back, hearing the bone shatter. The man drops to his knees in pain and I kick him square in the jaw, sending him on his back. I turn back towards Damon and begin to move towards him. I'll take this whole room down if I have to.

 _How could I trust them so easily?_

John is in front of Damon, standing over him and smiling. I want to smack that smile right off his face, but I notice something first. Damon's smiling, too. My body floods with relief. _He's okay._

"Get the fuck away from him!" I scream.

Then just as I'm about to reach them Jenna stands in my path. "Elena, we have to do this. We have to make sure Damon's not still loyal to Klaus."

I try to push past her but she's persistent and I can't make myself hit her. I can't hit this woman who has become my one connection to the truth. The one connection to my real mother.

"He's loyal to me! Damon's loyal to me."

"I know he is," she pleads. "But John… He has to do this! You have to let him do this."

"What is he going to do to him?" I cry out. "Don't fucking hurt him!"

Jenna grabs hold of my arms. "You have to let them handle it, Elena," she pleads. "You have to let them."

"Damon's the reason I got out of there! He's kept me hidden this whole time!" As I try to move past Jenna two men grab hold of my arms, refusing to let me move. Jenna covers her mouth, stifling a sob. "I'm not going to let you do this to him!"

That's when I see someone lift Damon up only long enough to place him in a chair. They strap him to the chair with leather and rope so tight that the pain of it is hard to miss. John steps close to him again and without a word, a beat, a second to explain things to me he punches Damon hard enough across the face for his head to snap to the side.

Damon spits out blood and smiles up at me, giving me a quick wink before facing John and the men who gathered around him. He smirks up at him before spitting more blood right on his shirt. Then he smiles again, staring at the red spots that are no doubt staining John Gilberts shirt. I hear the arrogance ringing through the room as he grunts out his next words.

"Do your worst."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty**

 **Summary:** Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

I'm not sure how I'm able to watch. I shouldn't be able to stand seeing the sight before me. All I know is not once do I stop fighting against the hold of John Gilbert's lackeys while their Boss questions Damon. The lackeys are still hanging on to my arms, only tightening when John lays a hard punch on Damon's face. At this point Damon is covered in his own blood with cuts and bruises and swelling all over his face. He's yet to lose his wit though, answering every punch with a biting remark that I know is to prove to me he's okay.

John has asked him everything about his past and his history with Klaus; even about anything he could possibly know about the Mikaelson family. He asked him how he got me to trust him, how he could betray a family he swore to, and how he could be so prepared for it all. Damon answers everything as detailed as he can and still John hits him.

"He's answering your questions! Just stop hitting him!" I cry out, trying to wiggle my way free.

"I'm just testing him," John grunts out, staring down at Damon who only smirks in response.

I can tell keeping up the façade is hurting him; the pain is all there behind the arrogance. But this is who Damon is. I've known that about him since the moment I met him. That snark is here to stay. It's what keeps him going. Keeps him fighting.

I sigh, exhausted from the sight of it all. We came here to meet my biological family and get some more answers and figure out our next steps. I never would have come if I knew about this. Which is why I suppose Damon didn't tell me.

"Testing him for what?"

John stays silent a moment and then nods. Three of his men rush over towards Damon and begin removing the restraints keeping him in place. John walks towards me and just as the last of the holds are free of Damon, he waves his hands and I'm free. I don't even hesitate. The second I'm no longer being held back, I'm running towards Damon.

I kneel in front of him just as his body slumps forward. My hands hold his head up and search his face, taking note of every single cut and bruise. There's a lot of them. "Damon? Damon, talk to me."

"Tis but a flesh wound," he whispers in a horrible British accent.

I let out a weak laugh, remembering the night we watched Monty Python and how neither one of us could stop recreating the infamous Black Knight scene as we sparred in the living room with paper towel rolls. Or how when finally, the laughter died down, I looked him in the eyes and crooned "I'm not dead yet!" only to bring about another round of laughter. I wish we never left that place. I wish I never dragged him into this.

"You're okay."

He smiles weakly and I brush his hair back from his face; then I lean forward and kiss his forehead. I need to get him bandages and ice; anything to help him. Anything to take that pain from his face. I'd bring it all on me if I could. It isn't lost on me that it's now my job to look after Damon after the many years he's taken care of me.

"He passed, by the way," John Gilbert says.

My head snaps towards him. " _He passed_?"

"Damon Salvatore shall remain your bodyguard," John states, matter-of-factly. He's simply staring at us both, arms crossed over his body and feed standing apart. "He's proven his loyalty."

"By taking a beating he didn't deserve?"

"You missed the beginning of our exchange, Elena. I told Damon I would keep punching him until he told me the location of your hideout. He never did." His eyes slide over towards Damon, full of respect and a hint of relief. "He's proven that even though he defected and broken a sacred oath, he hasn't broken the promise he swore to protect you."

"I could've told you that."

His face grows very serious. "It was something I needed to see for myself."

Something about his tone tells me I don't want to know what would've happened if Damon failed. My attention turns back towards Damon whose head is now resting on my shoulder with his hands lifelessly at his side. I can't imagine what I would've done had they just dealt with Damon the way I'm sure the Mikaelson's would have.

I stand up and help Damon to his feet, letting him use me for support. His whole weight is resting against me and I wrap my arms around him trying to keep him upright. He's just so drained from remaining strong. I know with some care to his face and some rest he'll be back to himself in no time. But for now, he needs me.

"I came here because you're supposed to be my family," I say, my voice sounding like it could carry fire with every breath. "I just came from a place that I considered home for over twenty years and turned out to be a lie. If you want me to be on your side, hurting Damon isn't the way to do that."

"I'm sorry, Elena. It needed to be done."

Scoffing, I bite back, "Then explain it to me! Don't lead me into a trap and hold me back like I've done anything against you. I only just found out you existed."

"No one would've harmed you," John promises.

"You just did," I reply. "By hurting him."

John looks at me for a long moment before beckoning a few of his men over. "Bring them to my cottage. Use the cart. Give Damon first aid and give them lots of food. Station guards out front and leave them be. Bring them back here when they're ready."

I don't even say thank you as I lead Damon out of the barn. John Gilbert hasn't earned it.

* * *

"Since when do you know first aid care?"

I shake my head, dabbing the washcloth over his cheek. He flinches as I brush over a cut and I frown at him before answering absentmindedly. "Grey's Anatomy. College courses."

"Has anyone ever told you that you watch too much TV and read too many books?"

"I didn't have anything else," I whisper, looking away to go through the bandages. I don't want to think back to my life in that house. My life as a prisoner. All I did was take online courses and read and watch TV. Occasionally I was allowed to go out with Bonnie. Most of the time I ran away to have some semblance of a life; did things I now regret all because of the need to break free. I had thought it was to get some freedom from a controlling father. It was really to escape my kidnapper.

Damon's hand lifts and rests under my chin. "You had me."

"I _have_ you," I correct, meeting his eyes.

I'm very aware of what we're in the middle of. That there are guards outside the door and that we're resting up in John Gilbert's hideout, recuperating on his bed. It's a modest four wall, two room cottage with a single bed and just the necessities. There's worn leather books on a shelf and untitled ones piled up by the bed. There's a small kitchen across from us stocked with food and a tiny bathroom off in the corner.

It's nothing like the setup Damon created for us. This seems lonely and isolated. The perfect hideout for a man on the run. I'm now curious about how John stayed hidden for over twenty years. He went more off the grid than even Damon and it seems like he did it alone.

I at least have company.

Someone who I find myself growing even more closer to than I ever thought we could be. Part of me wonders if it's because of my dependence on him, but I know it's more than that. Seeing Damon in danger today pushed me over some boundary we danced around. Changed his connection to me from mere bodyguard to friend or something more.

And the way he's looking at me now has me leaning towards something more.

It scares me. I'm not quite sure I'm ready for that. If I cross that line and something goes wrong, I'll lose the only person I trust. It'll ruin everything. We won't be able to come back from it.

Damon must sense the war going on within me because he drops his hand and grabs the correct bandage, handing it to me. I take it from him and the moments broken. Again.

As I place the bandages in place, I notice Damon's eyes drifting close. By the time I've covered the last cut, the ice pack he was holding to his eye has slid down as he's fallen asleep. I close up the first aid kit and watch him rest, matching the rise and fall of his chest to my own breathing. He must be exhausted and I can feel my own body giving way to sleep now that the adrenaline has dissipated.

With one quick look at the door where the guards are, I maneuver myself to rest beside Damon. I curl myself against his body and let myself rest. The weight of everything that happened in that barn and all the lies Klaus Mikaelson told me bare down on me and I find myself clinging to Damon. I just want to go back to our hideout. To our home.

I slide off the bed and quietly make my way towards the door. I ease it open and both of the guards turn to look at me. One of them, a lanky looking guy with a Justin Bieber haircut says, "Can we help you, Miss Gilbert?"

"That's not my name," I state. "I'm using Salvatore now."

They nod. The other one, a more sturdy looking guy with sandy brown hair and a kind smile, replies, "Sorry. Miss Salvatore. What can we do for you?"

"I want to speak to John Gilbert."

They exchange glances and the sturdier one speaks. "I can bring you to him. Brian will stay with Damon."

"Thank you."

I follow the one guard away from the cottage and we hop on the golf cart that brought us over here earlier. The ride is as bumpy as I remember only now I take note of my surroundings. It's a far enough drive that the silence grows uncomfortable. The drive requires the golf cart to go over rough terrain better suited for four-wheelers and the focus required to drive over it leaves little room for conversation.

The barn appears before us as we enter the clearing and I spy Jenna in a group talking. At the sound of the cart she excuses herself and bounds over towards us. I step out of the cart and watch as she embraces the lackey, smiling up at him. When he releases her, Jenna turns towards me smiling, "I see you've met my husband, Ric."

"Met him would be stretching it."

She slaps her husbands arm. "You didn't introduce myself?"

"There wasn't really time," Ric states. He looks towards me and gives me that kind smile again. "Alaric Saltzman."

"Nice to meet you." My eyes dance between them as something hits me. "I guess that would make you my uncle?"

He makes a gruff sort of clearing of his throat. "Uh, yeah. Guess so."

Jenna steps forward and reaches for my hands. "Listen, Elena. I know today has been really overwhelming for you. I warned John not to test Damon's loyalty upon your first meeting for that very reason. He's just been so overly cautiously lately. He has a hard time trusting anyone."

"But the way he handled it. Ambushing us like that—"

"Wasn't right," Ric finished. "But if he didn't do it, I would've been assigned to your detail until he could've and that wouldn't have sat right with you either."

"You?"

"Yeah," Jenna jumps in, dropping my hands. "Ric wasn't an original member of our family. I brought him in when I joined but he's just about the best fighter and teacher we have."

"Can I ask you something?" I question.

"Of course, Elena."

I sigh, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "I thought Miranda and Grayson—my parents—were against all of this. How could you join into it?"

Ric and Jenna share a glance. Then they both look towards me as Jenna speaks. "Because of how they died. I reached out to John and told him that if he ever got the strength to start this all up again I'd be by his side. Klaus didn't know about me so I was free to roam the streets and gather intel. We've been bidding our time, Elena. Waiting for the right time to strike back."

"And I was it?"

She gives me a sad smile. "You were the only survivor of that night. You gave us all hope."

"But all the bloodshed, the loss… How could you want to fight again?"

Just as Jenna is about to speak, another voice carries over hers. "Because with the Mikaelson's in control my brother will never have peace."

John Gilbert walks towards us, several of his men following a few steps behind. I've been so swept up in this conversation that I didn't notice the rush of activity going on around me and in the barn. Crates are being carried inside and weapons training and fight classes are being held all around us. The air is thick with the promise of war and I feel the sense of hope that Jenna was talking about fueling this place.

"You think they want more death? From what you told me Grayson Gilbert was a doctor. He wouldn't want this."

"They took you from us, Elena. They murdered your parents in the most horrific way imaginable and Klaus decided to use you as a placeholder for the own child he lost."

"A child he lost by your order."

John looks away. "I have my own demons to deal with, my own sins. I didn't know Camille Mikaleson was pregnant, but I should've ordered my men to do more surveillance. I wasn't in the right frame of mind after my parents died and that's not an excuse—it's on me. It was on my order that we killed a pregnant woman. It was my order that further fueled the bloodlust that drove us here. We've learned from that. I wish I could say your kidnapper had done the same."

His eyes stare off, full of hate and mistrust. I'm beginning to see what I missed before: the hardness that wrapped itself around John Gilbert. The deep-rooted hatred for the man that took his family from him, himself. I don't need to remind John of his sins, he's already well aware of them. It keeps him at a distance behind a wall that no one can through. Not even me.

That's why he needed to test Damon. That's why he couldn't wait and deal with the thought that he could've just put his family in danger. It had nothing to do with me. It was the needs of the community over the individual. He was just keeping his people safe.

"What is Klaus doing now?"

"Let's just say that as much as the Mikaelson family would have you believe that Mystic Falls has lived in peace all these years, it's been ruled by fear and oppression. The bloodshed hasn't stopped. It's just been disguised as a rise in animal attacks."

"That was him?"

All those years Klaus and I spent by the television watching the news report on another animal attack in town followed by a lengthy lecture on yet another reason why shouldn't leave the house. All those years spent being caged like an animal herself. Yet the real culprit had been right beside her. The Mikaelson's had been the reason for all the death and she had been the fool unable to realize it.

"Yes, Elena," Jenna says. "The police are on his payroll. The news. Nothing happens in Mystic Falls without his approval and if you betray him you're the victim of an animal attack. Swept under the rug. Removed."

"I can't believe this," I sigh, covering my face.

When I slide them down to rest on my hips, they're all looking at me. It's John who speaks first. "Just how much did Klaus expose you to all these years?"

"I knew who he was and what he did to people who wronged him, but I never imagined this magnitude or that he was even capable of this much cruelty. All those people…"

"I know this is a lot. Even what I've done…" He takes a beat. "But this is happening around you, Elena. It has been for a long time."

I can feel myself starting to freak out but I try to reign it in. I can't break down. Not here. Not in front of these people. I have to stay strong the way Damon did. I have to put the mask on now and deal with all of this later. When it's just Damon and I. When I feel safe.

"When can Damon and I go back home?"

John looks at Jenna who gives him a smile before looking back at me. "As soon as you want once you promise me something first."

"What is it?"

"I know today has been a lot. These past few weeks were probably more than you could handle. But I need you to promise me you'll come back. You'll give us a chance to know you."

I think about, taking a moment to make sure my answer is the truth and not just my way of getting out of here. I can't make promises I can't keep. I know my emotions are all over the place, but deep down I know that I'll want to get to know my family. I'll want to see Jenna again. And Ric. Maybe even John. I want to know stories of my parents. What they hoped for me before that horrible day.

"I promise."

John bows his head. "Then you may go back."

"Thank you."

"Let's go get Damon."

* * *

The ride back to John's cottage is even more awkward than when it was just me and Ric. John tries to fill the silence with stories of how he spent the many years hidden away here and I even try to engage, but this day just has me spent. I don't know why John wanted to come back with us to get Damon but I'm just trying to prepare myself for seeing them together again. The images from earlier are still too strong to ignore.

"I use to jog all around this place. I know every single tree, rock, animal in this area. With twenty-one years of hiding you have to keep busy."

"I can imagine," I answer back, grateful when the cottage become visible through the trees.

"Elena, I don't want it to be twenty years of hiding for you."

I turn and look at him. "What?"

"The Mikaelson's will never stop looking for you. Klaus will never stop looking for you."

"I know that."

He sighs, seeing the impending cottage. "You've been hiding for twenty years only you didn't know it. You deserve freedom. You deserve to have the life your parents wanted for you. I understand if you don't want to be a part of this, but these people—my followers—see you as a symbol to fight. Despite my brother's willingness to be away from the family business, he wasn't one to back down. I know from what I saw today you aren't one either."

The cart comes to a jolting stop and John steps out, followed by Ric. I ease out slowly as the two men are joined by Brian and race up the stairs. I push open the door and look towards the bed. Damon's nowhere to be found and I almost freak out when the sound of the door to the bathroom opening catches my attention. Damon smiles upon seeing me and I race towards him, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing tight.

"Ouch," he says. "I did just have my ass handed to me, you know."

Pulling back, I give him a smile. "Can we go home now?"

Damon's face lights with a smile and I reach up to touch his face, run my hand along the cut on his cheekbone. His eyes close at my touch and he whispers, "Let's go home."

A knock at the door pulls us from the moment. Damon's eyes open and my hand slides back to go around his waist to support him. He's standing taller now but I can tell he's still weak from the ordeal. Plus, I feel safer when he's nearby.

We both watch as John steps inside. He closes the door behind him and moves to lean against the small kitchen counter. The counter itself is pretty sparse with only a bowl of fruit, coffee pot, and toaster taking up the space. John's kept it pretty clean considering and I'm sure his people helped with making sure their Boss had everything they needed.

"As much as it worries me, I'm going to let you head back to the hideout without a member of this family accompanying you. Damon has more than proven himself and with your promise, Elena, I know you'll come back when you're ready."

"You promised to come back?" Damon asks me.

I shrug. "I still have questions."

"She didn't swear allegiance or anything like that," John says to Damon, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's the only blood I have. I didn't want today to be the only memory she has of me."

Damon bows his head. "Understood."

"However," John says, hands now dropping to rest on the edge of the counter. "Should you want to be a part of this family—fight beside us—I will gladly accept you into my ranks."

"Thank you for the offer, Boss Gilbert. My allegiance stays with Elena. Wherever she goes, I go."

I can feel both their eyes on me waiting for an answer. I'm not sure I have one. Do I really want to be a part of this? Damon's taught me to fight but that was always only in defense. I'm not sure I'm ready for all of this. Not when I know the ugly, evil brutality of it.

"I'm not sure. I need t—"

Before I can answer, Ric bursts into the cottage. The panic is evident on his face and it's caught all of our attention. "There's been an attack! At the barn!"

"What?" John says, jumping to attention and racing from the room.

Everyone follows him and we hear the gunshots from the distance, hear the cries from Brian's walkie-talkie. This isn't just some small attack. Not with the way the men are acting. This is something bigger. Something serious.

"This is Klaus, isn't it?"

No one answers.

"Brian, take me to the barn. Now!" John says, moving towards the cart.

Ric steps up, "Let me go! Jenna's up there!"

"You stay with Elena. They might be headed this way and she needs to be protected."

I expect Damon to say something about protecting me, but he doesn't. He knows that if this is really the Mikaelson's he'll need all the help he can get and Ric would know the area. He stays silent as Ric tries to plead with his Boss to let him help his wife.

"It's Jenna," Ric says and I feel the pain in his voice.

"That's an order, Ric. Stay where you are."

Brian and John hop into the cart and speed out of there leaving Ric to stand there gaping. He looks back towards me and sighs, resigned to his job. There's no fighting it. It's now become his job to protect me, too. Especially with Damon being hurt. By the time he makes it to where Damon and I are standing I know he's accepted it. There's no betraying an order from a Boss. Ever.

But he's not _my_ Boss.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"Get you far away from here," Damon says. He looks towards Ric. "What's the safest way out of here? Is there a backup?"

"There is but we'll have to be quiet and take it by foot and steer clear of the road." His eyes study Damon. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I've been through worse."

They start walking away and I cut in front of their path, my hands up. "We're really going to abandon them? We have to go help!"

"They're after you!" Ric and Damon scream at the same time.

"Then let them try and get me! I'm not letting more people die because of me!"

Ric cocks his head at me, then looks at Damon. "Is she always like this?"

"Always," Damon sighs, rubbing his temple.

I cross my arms over my chest. "You can try and make me but I'll fight you the whole way there."

"The _whole_ way," Damon groans.

"You're not fighting me on this?" I question him.

"Too weak to," he answers. "I need to save my energy for when you drag us up there."

"But you're hurt."

Damon smirks. "I took an Advil."

I smile and look at Ric. "What about you?"

Ric plants his feet, looks between us. "The Boss said I had to stay here."

"No, he didn't. He said you had to protect me and I'm headed to the barn."

Ric seems to be arguing with himself, caught between wanting to go save Jenna and keeping me from harms way. We'd be heading knowingly into a gunfight against the Mikaelson's. I'm not even sure I'm ready to face Klaus yet, but I know that I can't leave this place knowing people like Jenna could be getting killed because they came here for me.

With a grunt, Ric walks off towards the cottage. I almost thing he's abandoning us but he comes out with three handguns and two semi-automatics. He hands Damon the one semi-automatic and slides the handgun into my palm. He places the other two handguns behind his back and slings the other semi-automatic over his shoulder.

"How did you have all of this?" I ask.

Ric shrugs, handing us all backup ammo. "We were in gun dealing. We're stocked up."

"So, we're doing this?" Damon asks, looking at me.

 _One last out._

"Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty**

 **Summary:** Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

 **A/N: There's only break in this one and a whole lot of action. Hope you're ready for it! See you in the reviews…**

* * *

Between the debris and the weight of the gun in my palm, I'm slowing us down. I'm not used to trekking through the woods, getting ready for a fight and Ric and Damon take it with ease—I'm sure Damon is actually grateful. Not only am I giving him time to heal but the longer we're away from the fight the more of a chance it'll be over by the time we get there. I'm not even sure what I'm expecting to be able to do once we reach the barn. It's not like I can singlehandedly end this.

I just know I can't do nothing.

But can I shoot Klaus? Can I shoot Elijah or Finn or Rebekah? They were my family only a few weeks ago. I loved them. Can I honestly look them in the face and protect a family I hardly even know? Even if they're my family, they're strangers. I'm not sure what the Mikaelson's motives are in coming here. Is it purely just an attack or did they come here because they know I'm here? Does Klaus want me dead now that I know the truth? Or am I still the placeholder daughter he supposedly loved and raised?

All these questions slow me down—slow _us_ down. I need time to think but I have to act. I need answers but there isn't time to get them. I dragged us up here and there's no way I can chicken out now. I have to commit to the choices I made. The ones that had me running away and ending up here, had me running towards danger instead fleeing from it. I have to fight back. Now.

When the gunshots grow closer, both Damon and Ric move to stand in front of me. There's rapid fire just beyond the trees. I can hear the quick yelling of orders and screams of agony and I can't make out which side is winning. I just need it to stop.

Ric and Damon crouch down just as we reach the clearing and I follow suit, getting closer to them. Damon eases a branch out of the way and I can see the lineup of cars with people in suits hidden behind them and on the opposing side are the Gilberts in their jeans and tops rushing to hide behind anything close and trying to fight back against the wall of Mikaelson's blocking their exit.

Because it is them. I can see Klaus.

He screaming out orders and shooting without mercy. He's demanding my whereabouts, demanding to know where his daughter is or he'll burn this whole place to the ground. I feel a chill rise up within me, setting my hair on edge. But what follows is what rids me of my fear and apprehension. It's the unfiltered rage at seeing his smirk when he hits someone hiding just beyond my reach and the spiraling fury as he screams at his men to kill every last "Gilbert scum".

It has me ignoring Damon and Ric's warnings as I rush into the clearing to the aide of the woman who got hit. I pull her body behind the storage container and immediately put pressure on the gunshot wound on her arm. She's gushing blood and crying out for someone I don't know. I just try to get her to relax as Damon and Ric rush over to me.

"Are you insane?" Damon asks, tearing the bottom of the woman's shirt and wrapping it around her arm to stop the bleeding.

"She was shot!" I reply.

Damon shakes his head and helps me move her to a sitting position. I look over my shoulder and see Ric crouched down and shooting with his automatic. Peering around the container I can see there's a few more things we can use for cover to get to the barn. That's where I assume John is and most likely Jenna. Then we can have some idea of the plan at play here. Maybe I can even help.

"You don't move without us! Do you hear me?" Ric calls, hitting one of Klaus' men right in the shoulder.

I nod. "It was instinct."

"Well, that instinct will get you killed! Think, shoot, move! You have a gun! Use it!"

Damon puts the handheld in my hand and it hits me that I must've dropped it when I dashed out here. I can't possibly be that stupid. I mouth thanks and he smiles, squeezing my hand as it grips the weapon and then reminding me to turn off the safety.

"What the plan?" Damon asks.

"We get to the barn," Ric says, dropping back behind the container and catching his breath. "Figure out the plan. John will have a way around this. He's got us out of worse."

"Worse than _this_?" I question in shock.

He nods, giving me a proud smile "The Mikaelson's want us extinct and we refuse to give up. It gets us into a fight or two."

Damon slips the automatic from around his body to rest in his arms. We're all armed and ready. With one last check on the woman, Ric gets ready to move. The next few moments happen in a rush. They both cover me as we make our way through the wreckage and towards the barn. We use anything we can as cover and it seems with the exception of the main gunners holding the line everyone else is following suit.

There's a backwards motion of people heading towards the barn. Needing a plan of action from their leader, they back away from the fighting and I can't blame them. They need some inspiration; something to keep them fighting despite the losses laying in the dirt. I can see Ric scanning the crowd looking for a familiar head of blonde hair but he comes up empty. The lack of Jenna outside only has him hastily rushing towards the barn. Which is more than okay with me.

The longer I'm out here the more of a chance Klaus will spot me and all the fire power will head towards Damon and Ric. The very thought of that gives me a thought I'm not sure they'll agree with but could very well save the lives of most of the Gilberts if it works.

"I have an idea!" I yell, trying to catch their attention over the gunfire.

Ric comes to a halt behind one of the cars and someone shoots up all the windows. Damon covers me as best he can from the glass and I hear the gunshot from his weapon as he tries to take out whoever is shooting at us.

"You were saying?" he says, while putting in more ammo.

I take a deep breath. What I'm about to say isn't going to sit well with either one of them—most of all Damon. "Use me as bait."

"Excuse me?" he balks, dropping a few rounds.

I help him gather them up. "Klaus won't shoot me. He won't. I know it."

"You don't know where his heads at, Elena."

"I'm with Damon," Ric replies, picking glass from his clothing. "He could see you being here as a betrayal."

I shake my head, refusing to back down. "It's worth a shot. Half these people will never make it to the barn if it keeps going like this. They're sitting ducks."

"You want to draw his attention to you to give them a chance to make it," Damon says, finally understanding.

Nodding, I place my hand on his arm and squeeze tight. "He doesn't even have to see me. Only as a last resort. I'll pull his attention this way and he'll halt the gunfire so he can hear me."

Damon stays quiet for a moment, mulling it over but even I'm finding it hard to concentrate amidst all the chaos. Not to mention were crushed for time. The Mikaelson family has us as at a disadvantage because they're blocking the main road. I can only hope John has a plan to get us all out of here. Just as he's about to speak the sound of someone crying out in pain carries over the noise, driving the need home.

"Do it." Then Damon aims his gun towards the Mikaelson's prepared for the worst.

I clear my throat, slide my gun in the back of my jeans, and prepare myself to scream Klaus's name. I know Damon and Ric have me covered but I'm putting the three of us in the main line of fire by doing this. I should've gave Ric and out, but by the way he's readying himself right now it tells me it would've been a moot point. Ric is as dedicated to his job as Damon is. He's not leaving my side even if I beg him to.

I just have to keep Klaus's attention on me and pray we make it through this alive.

"Klaus Mikaelson!"

There's a few echoing shots but the way the clearing fades into silence after all that noise is bone-chillingly eerie. I'm peering through the passenger side door of the car we're hiding behind only about twenty or so yards from the barn. From the corner of my eye, I see Ric motioning people to run towards the door, but I don't dare try to see if they make it.

"Who dares interrupt my fun?" he calls from behind his men.

Now that I've spoken I can't make out where in the line of men he hides but his voice strikes a nerve deep inside me. He knows very well who is calling out to him. He wouldn't have told his men to stand down for less; let alone let Gilbert members get away.

"You know very well who this is!"

It's silent at first and then his voice fills the air. "It can't be my Elena, my princess, she was taken against her will and stolen in the dead of night!"

I scoff at his absurdity. He doesn't believe that for a second.

"I ran away of my own free will!"

"And sided with this scum?"

Ric whispers from his spot near the hood, "It's working. Keep going."

Gaining strength from his words, I prepare myself to face what he did and call him out on it. Never did I think we would be having this conversation hidden and screaming across a clearing with the threat of all out war hanging in the balance. I never thought I would be able to face him again so in a way this is the perfect way to do this.

"You know what you did, Klaus!"

"What did I do, Elena? Raise you? Love you? Give you everything you ever wanted?"

Taking a deep breath, I steady my voice. The last thing I need is for him to hear my voice crack in anger and pain. I feel Damon's hand on my back for a brief moment; long enough to give me the strength I need. "You killed my parents! You kept me prisoner and put me in the role of your unborn child!"

"That's enough!" he screams, his voice shaking enough to rattle the very woods surrounding us.

"Is everyone through?" I whisper to Ric. "I'm not going to be able to keep his attention much longer."

"Just about," he says, looking towards the barn. "There's one more group. Oh no…No, no, no."

My eyes shift from the sea of black standing ready and towards the stack of wooden crates near the barn. That's when I catch a sight of blonde hair blowing in the breeze, the familiar face rushing people forward as she stands unprotected—the perfect target. _Jenna_.

"Can you cover her?" Damon asks.

Ric moves his gun, scanning Klaus's men. "There's a few holes. Do you have a good vantage point?"

"We have to hope so."

While Ric and Damon argue, I move around the car. I can't let anything happen to Jenna. Not when she's the only person I've connected to here. She's the only family I find myself clinging to and still trusting in from the very moment I met her. It was meeting her that sent me on this journey to end up in this exact place. I can't lose her. With their minds focused elsewhere, I decide this will be my only chance. It's time for the last resort.

I step out from the safety of the car, hands raised and expose myself whatever consequence facing Klaus and his army will bring on to me. In the distance, I hear Ric trying to hold Damon back and remind him to protect me and then I hear Jenna calling out my name, begging me to run to her and the barn.

Instead of dealing with either of them, I face the man I once called Daddy. I don't look menacing or powerful by any means. I'm covered in scrapes from the woods and I'm pretty certain my ripped jeans have even more tears in it along with my shirt, but I don't let that stop me. I face the men who once protected me who now have their guns aimed at me and I don't back down. I focus all of my anger and pain on them, knowing they stand behind Klaus.

"Are you too scared to face me?"

His voice echoes in the silence. "I can't believe you would betray me like this."

"You lied to me."

"I took you in as my own child!"

My eyes narrow trying to focus on where his voice is coming from, but come up empty. He could be anywhere in the crowd. Even hidden in one of the impenetrable cars that once made me feel so safe. It's where I think he would run off to after hearing my voice. Knowing Damon is most likely nearby, he would run and hide. Damon knows all his tricks and to his knowledge his old student could very well be using me to put once in place now.

I'm going to ride that fear of his for as long as I can.

"And kept me under your control!"

"Your lack of gratitude," he pauses, no doubt making a disapproving sound, "You truly are a disappointment! I took your tainted blood and loved you anyway and this is how you thank me!"

"What could I possibly have to thank you for?"

His laugh rings pierces my heart and has my hands dropping every so slightly for the gun still shoved into the waistband of my jeans. That's when I see him step out of one of the vehicles and become just as exposed as I've made myself. He shakes his head at me as he toys with the gun in his palm. His fingers slide against the edges until he aims it at me and winks.

When he smiles, I drop my hands. I need to be ready to shoot or run or whatever because this is all about to change in a dime. "You should thank me for not killing you."

"You would kill an innocent child?" I balk, my hand reaching back.

The smile grows cruel. "Why not? The very people you protect are guilty of that very crime."

Then there's the crack of the gun, a loud, vibrating sounds that has me reaching back and ducking. There's no way I can possibly move away from it quick enough. It's going to strike me. But I can control the hit. I can protect myself.

Only it seems someone is protecting me.

A body crashes hard into my side, knocking me out of the way and sending me tumbling to the ground. I roll with the impact and as I land on my back the gun still lodged in my waistband digs into my skin. I don't feel any sharp pain besides the soreness and I whip my head up to look around me.

Chaos has started up again. I feel someone lifting me up, dragging me towards the barn and I recognize Jenna's voice. But I can't take my eyes of the sight of Ric and holding what appears to be the hood of a car and using it to protect Damon as he shoots at Klaus and his men. As they near where I stood I notice the body lying in the dirt. Ric bends his knees and grabs hold of person who shoved me out of the way and saved my life, drags him towards me to safety.

John Gilbert.

"Oh my, God!" I scream as Jenna drags me inside.

As Damon, Ric, and John enter the barn, the door lock shut and snipers take over the defense of the Gilberts. A flurry of people rush towards us, checking us for wounds but all I can think about is how the leader of the Gilbert Family just jumped in front of a bullet to save me.

"Elena!" I hear someone scream and I blink my vision clear and notice Damon staring at me.

"Is he okay? Is he going to be okay?" I yell.

Damon doesn't answer as he begins to check me over and Jenna rushes over to the already chaotic scene around John. A group of people have surrounded him as they try to do what they can to help him. I look around the room at the terrified faces of his people, the women and men who would've risked their lives for their Boss and who now are trapped with nowhere to go as his life hangs in the balance.

As I look back towards John, I see Jenna step towards me and reach for me. There are tears streaming down her face but there's a strength that refuses to break still lingering in her eyes. Is she the second in command? Will she lead these people to safety?

"Elena? Elena, sweetie," she says in a whisper. "He wants to speak to you."

"To me?" I question. "Is he okay? What do we do?"

The way her face drops tells me all I need to know. John Gilbert isn't going to make it.

Damon leads me towards where they've laid John upon a bunch of wooden boxes. His shirt is soaked with blood and as I kneel down to talk to him, my whole body shaking. I can see the pain he's in, the desperation to still need to help his people. He's barking out orders as best he can to soak the place in gasoline and grab the essentials. Then he sees me and motions me closer.

"That was a risky move you made out there," he grunts out. "You saved a lot of people."

I swallow. "I just wanted to do the right thing."

"You did," he coughs out. "You're going to need that kind of thinking moving forward."

Confused, I question him. "What do you mean?"

"Someone is going to have to lead them."

"Me?" I screech.

John nods, grinds his teeth and hisses in pain. Someone standing nearby places clean cloth over the wound and I can see that it's right over his chest and the woman changing the dressing informs me he nicked an artery and they can't do anything to stop the bleeding. I know enough from my medical courses that he's going to lose consciousness or bleed out in a matter of minutes.

But John continues on, determined to speak with me instead of people who have been with him from the start. "When I die you'll be the only Gilbert left."

"But I'm not… I don't know if…"

He places his bloody hand on mine, smiling up at me. "Do you know why I pushed you out of the way?" I shake my head. "Because the way you commanded attention out there was just like your mother, Miranda, and the strength you showed in risking your life to save people you barely knew was just like Grayson."

"But they didn't want any part of this. I'm not sure if I do either."

I can tell he's getting weaker, losing consciousness and strength as his blood spills from his body. He doesn't have much longer and by the way the snipers above us are frantically asking for orders neither do we. We need to get out of here but no one seems to want to move while John's still breathing.

John takes a shaky breath in and when he speaks it laced with the pain he can no longer hide. "You're already a part of this, Elena. Klaus made sure of that the moment he brought you into his home. You're the only one who can take the Mikaelson's down. These people around us don't know how to give up and they can help you. Just lead them."

His other hand reaches into his pocket and places a phone in my palm. "What is this?"

"Hideouts. Information. History. The passcode is 0622." He gulps. "Your birthday."

I hand the phone to Damon. "Take Ric. Find a safe hideout and start getting people out of here."

Damon nods and out of the corner of my eye I see him and Ric starting to gather people up and giving out evacuation orders. People start kneeling before John, paying their respects before gathering up what they can and heading out. I see them but ignore them, focusing instead on John as he grows weaker.

"I'm sorry I made such a horrible first impression," he says, quietly. I try to correct him but he ignores me, knowing anything I would be saying would be a lie. "I wish we had more time so I could fix that, but we don't. Just know I never meant to hurt you. You're all the family I had left."

I can feel tears welling up for this man. My uncle. A stranger who hurt me and saved me all in the same day. The emotions I'm feeling right now are contradicting and hard to explain. I just know that despite the negative feelings I'm holding on to about him, this man is my family. With the way things have been lately, I have to hang on to that.

"Have," I remind him, squeezing his hand and giving him the comfort he so desperately needs at this moment. He smiles and I

Someone brushes their hand along my shoulder and I look up to see Jenna moving to kneel beside me. She holds John's hand with me and we wait for the moment we know is coming soon. His breathing grows more shallow and we both can tell the moment he passes, the quiet stillness that takes over his body. No more rise and fall to his chest, no firmness in his grip. Just emptiness.

"Do we move him?" I ask Jenna, letting go of his hand and standing up.

She shakes her head. "He'd want to go down with ship. Plus, we don't have enough four wheelers to move him."

"So, we do have a way out of here."

"They'll do the trick." She squeezes John's hand, lays it over his heart and stands up. "Most of the crew is cleared out. It's just the snipers and us."

I look around and notice just how empty the barn has become. Crates are gone along with people and with only the sound of the gunshots outside, the weight of the role I've taken has begun to hit me. I'm in charge now. Once we get out of here everyone will be looking to me to avenge John's death and take out Klaus.

"Pull the snipers back. We have to get out of here."

* * *

Jenna and Ric are on the four-wheelers outside ready to go the moment Damon and I are ready. We'd be long out of here if I didn't feel the need to see Klaus's face. I have the lantern in my hand ready to torch the place the moment those doors open. It's soaked in gasoline with a trail leading right to the collection of hay right in front of me. I just want Klaus to know who he's facing now. I want him to know he's going against me.

"I'm not kidding, Elena. The moment those doors open you drop the lantern and we have to bolt."

I turn to Damon who's standing beside me, gun at the ready. He was completely against this plan, wanting to put as much distance between us and Klaus as he could. This is just something I need to do. It's the kind of strength John would want from me. I'm doing this for him.

With one last glance at John's dead body, I turn my attention towards the doors. "I know, Damon."

Before he can answer me, the sound of the doors opening halt our conversation. I ready myself, reaching for the gun behind me and knowing that this time I won't hesitate to shoot it. Klaus didn't hesitate when aiming for me. He shot without mercy; wanting to right a wrong he made over twenty years ago.

Light streams in from the door and then I see them. They dash in holding up gun, scanning out the place. Then they all aim at me. Damon starts shooting and they dash to hide, he scatters them to both sides of the barn. Exactly like we wanted. Then Klaus strolls in and I shoot my gun in the space just above his head. I wasn't lying to Damon when I said I knew how to shoot. My aim is spot on.

"Hold it right there!" I yell. The place falls into silence. No one dares to move a muscle.

Klaus freezes, holding his hands up and smiling. "Are you going to shoot me?"

"If I did I wouldn't make it out the door. I just wanted you to know who you'll be dealing with now."

Laughing, he says, "That fool put you in charge?"

"I am the only Gilbert left. You made sure of that."

"Not for long," Klaus promises.

It happens faster then I can anticipate. Klaus pulls a gun from behind his back and shoots at us. Damon ready for it, aiming in perfect rapid fire at him and all of his men. It's enough to send them hiding but then Damon yells out. A loud yelp of pain as he grips his leg and falls to the ground. I move for him and try to keep him standing as he rests his weight on my shoulder and I shoot out with my gun. But I don't have the automatic and I know I'll soon run out of bullets. I have to get us out of here.

With one last look at Klaus who's ducking behind a stack of crates, I throw the lantern and set the place ablaze. The fire covers our escape and I drag Damon out of the barn and towards Jenna and Ric. Ric races up to grab Damon and eases him on to the four-wheeler.

"What happened?" Ric exclaims, pulling the helmet strap free and wrapping it around Damon's thigh.

"Klaus happened!" Damon responds, followed by a string of curses.

I hop on behind Jenna on our four-wheeler and keep my gun aimed on the barn. "Are you sure you can make it?"

Damon meets my gaze, smirking. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

"Good! Just hang on!" I say watching Ric hop on and rev up the engine. "Let's get out of here!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty**

 **Summary:** Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

 **A/N: Well hello there, readers! Long time no see! The muse just wasn't cooperating and I had a few too many family emergencies but I finally finished this update and I think you'll be pretty happy to see a certain something finally being discussed and the introduction of a few characters. Now where did we last leave off?**

 **Klaus is an asshole. John was killed. Elena's the head of the Gilbert Family. Damon was shot. And the Gilbert's are on the run. Now without further ado…**

* * *

I have never seen him look so peaceful.

My hand brushes back his hair and I hear him sigh in his sleep. I could've lost him yesterday. All because I had to let Klaus see my face. Damon was against it and only agreed because I urged him to let me face the man who took my family from me and lied to me for my entire life. He always puts my safety first, but even Damon has a weak spot when it comes to me. More than a weak spot if I'm being honest. I knew if I pressed him enough he would let me. I can't help but accept some fault for it. Especially seeing him like this.

I lay down beside him, curling into his side. There's a whole bunch of people waiting outside for me to give orders to, but I can't think straight until Damon wakes up. I was forced out of this room while they worked on him long enough. I'm not leaving Damon's side again.

The hideout Ric picked is a collection of trailers nestled deep in the woods, off a beaten path and everyone is on lockdown until we find the mole. It secluded enough that we're not concerned about getting spotted. We ditched the four wheelers a few miles back and covered our tracks to the site. The moment we arrived I trusted Ric and Jenna with putting the people they trusted in charge of patrol and locking everyone else up in their trailers and stripped of outside communication until I can think of a plan.

This place reminds me of the home Damon and I left behind. The hideout that kept all of this at bay. Back to only twenty-four hours ago when it was just me and Damon and the mystery of all of this ahead of us. Part of me wishes we never left. The other part knows that I needed to be there. I needed to face all of this. We couldn't hide there forever.

Resting my head on his chest, I let my breathing follow his and let the strong, steady beat of his heart remind me that even though he's got a bandaged leg and a beaten face, he's alive. He passed out due to exhaustion and loss of blood. I didn't lose him. That's enough for me. It has to be.

I feel his arms wrap around me and I peek my head up to see his eyes blinking open. "Am I dreaming?" he mumbles, squeezing me more firmly.

"Oh, thank God! You're awake!" I jump and squeeze him, hugging him as hard as I can.

"Ow! Nope," Damon grunts. "Definitely awake."

I pull back in regret. My excitement at seeing him awake momentarily making me forget just how sore and hurt he must be. The swelling has gone down on his face, but there's still scrapes and bruises from where John's fist cut up his skin. "Sorry."

"Worth it," he smirks.

I move to sit up, but Damon holds me close and keeps me resting on his chest. "How are you feeling?" I ask, letting myself enjoy these few moments before we have to let reality back in.

"Like I was shot," he deadpans.

Frowning, I rest my hand on his chest. His heart is still going strong. "Yesterday was pretty scary."

"And you we're pretty brave."

Despite it all, I smile. "I kind of was, wasn't I?"

His fingers begin drawing lazy patterns against my skin. I try to make sense of them, but I'm overwhelmed by the feeling his touch brings out of me. There's a stirring in my chest, a quickening of my heart as it begins racing and a halting of my breath. It isn't until I hear his voice that I finally exhale.

"You saved a whole bunch of people." He stops, his head moving from side to side as he takes in the small cramped bedroom we're in. He passed out before we ever made it here. Nearly fell off the four-wheeler as we raced to safety. Ric was quick though, holding him close with one hand and driving with the other.

Somehow, they made it here in one piece.

"It's a trailer," I tell him. "A group of them in the woods."

"What were the losses?"

"Seven. Most we're from first few minutes."

Damon clears his throat and I sit up, grabbing him the glass of a water resting on the nightstand. He takes it and swallows a few gulps as I rest beside him with my one arm over his legs in a protective gesture. The blanket's covering his legs but I know Ric had to strip him down to his briefs to bandage up his thigh after they got the bullet out.

"So, what's the damage to me?"

"Well," I say, taking the now empty glass from him. I drag the moment on for dramatic effect, trying not to look at him so I don't give it all away. "You're going to be fine. Ric got the bullet out so after some rest you'll be back to normal."

"Do we have time for me to get back to normal?" he questions.

I take a beat, thinking about it. We're hidden, but for how long? Someone gave out the Gilbert's location and only after Damon and I had showed up. Someone within this group is in Klaus's pocket and once I know who it I'll have to deal with them. "I don't know. We're safe. For now."

"What's wrong?" Damon asks. Then he smiles, adding, "Besides your bodyguard being in less than stellar condition."

"There's a mole."

His eyes drop and he reached out for my hand, moving it from beside him to clasped in his own on top of his thigh. His fingers twirl my own, sliding our skin delicately along each other. My every focus is centered on the feeling. I've almost forgotten the words that I spoke before Damon responds to them.

"Then we have to find out who it is."

"We're—" My voice comes out to husky and rough and I clear my throat, starting over. "We're working on that.

Realization dawns on Damon and he looks at me, stopping his ministrations. "Are they waiting out there?" he whispers, tilting his head towards the door.

I nod. "Ric, Jenna, a few others."

"Then what are we doing? Get them in here."

Pushing aside my momentary hurt at his comments, I tell him the truth. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I hate myself for how weak I sound saying the words aloud. I sound like a little girl. Like how I used to act when Klaus would come home late and I didn't know why. But this is different. Damon isn't lying to me. There's something real here. Something I can only hope he's feeling too.

His head leans forward, touching my forehead. We stay like that for a moment, inhaling the scent of each other and gaining strength from the other's presence. I wish we could stay like this. Just the two of us in this moment—our bubble—and never leave it. Never let anyone come between us and try to hurt us every again.

But we can't. That's not who either one of us are.

"I'm okay, Elena. I'm not going anywhere. I prom—"

I silence him with my finger on his lips. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

His eyes close in understanding, the tips of his lashes brushing the top of his cheekbones. My finger slides from his lips, tugging slightly on his bottom one. _And there it is again_. That thing building between us that neither one of us has given a name or a feeling to. At least not to each other's knowledge. Only this time it's different. Maybe it's the after effects of the adrenaline pumping through my system or the memory of Damon being shot and beaten playing on loop over and over again, but this time I wanted to change that.

I wanted to act on it.

I wanted to not feel the softness of his lip beneath my finger, but from the touch of my own mouth on his. To not have to wonder what he tasted like, but to have the knowledge of it from my own exploration. To bring reality to endless nights of dreaming of being in his arms. I wasn't allowed to think of Damon this way, but there's nothing stopping us now. No Klaus. No John. Nothing.

The only thing getting in the way of us now is each other.

The moment hangs there and I watch unmoving as Damon's eyes slide up and meet my own. The intensity there is enough to put my whole body on edge. Is he feeling it to? Is he waiting for me to cross that line? Somehow my hand has slid down to rest on his chest and I can feel the racing of his heart as his hand reaches up to cradle my face. I lean into it my face inching closer to his own; close enough that I can feel his breath against my face.

The moment to cross that line and change everything is right there. An inch or two away and there would be no going back, no returning to the life where he's my bodyguard and I'm his charge. And to be honest, this moment I just don't care.

"I'm really glad you're okay," I whisper, scared that speaking even one decibel louder will shatter whatever pull is drawing us closer.

He licks his lips, moving closer—a breath away. "Me too. I would've missed this."

I smile and lean in and then that's when someone decides to knock on the door.

Damon and I spring apart like two teenagers. It would be comical if I wasn't so mad. Damon's back against his pillow, hands folded innocently and I'm back on my feet, pacing along his bedside. A practiced look schools his features that I wish I could've mastered. It doesn't give away a hint of what was about to happen. My face on the other hand is seething.

"Who is it?" I call out.

"It's Ric."

I take a breath, trying to copy the same ease on Damon's face. It's not working. "Come in."

The door opens and I watch as Ric smiles at the sight of Damon upright. "Glad you're not dead."

"And leave you the responsibility of looking after Elena? Not in a million years."

Ric shrugs as he crosses his arms. "I'm not the one who got shot."

"Some might call that shot taking one for the team." Damon smirks.

"Have you seen your face?"

Damon laughs. "It'll make me look rugged. You on the other hand," he makes a disapproving sound, "you just look rough."

Ric barks out a laugh and reaches out to clasps Damon's shoulder. I don't know when these two got so chummy but the sight of it warms my heart. Maybe we could fit in here. I've felt a connection to Jenna from the moment we bumped into each other and with John gone, Jenna and Ric are all the family I have left.

"While I hate to break up whatever that was," I jeer, "What's going on Ric? I thought I wasn't to be disturbed unless it was something really important."

I catch sight of Damon turning towards me and the look of pride on his features. This being in charge thing is new territory but I've just decided to run with it. No matter how weird it feels.

Ric clears his throat and clasps his hands together in front of him. "We found the mole."

My stomach flips. "Who is it?"

"Do you remember Brian? He was in charge of watching over the cabin."

I nod. Brian was the one who rode back with John when the Mikaelson's attacked. "I thought he was in John's circle. John relied on him."

"He was."

Sitting down at the edge of the bed by Damon's feet, I ask, "What should we do with him?"

"I'm afraid, Elena, that's entirely up to you."

I chew on my lip and pace the room. It's not big enough for it to have any real effect, but the action makes me feel like I'm proactively doing something beside having a war inside my head. My response should be obvious. We need to dispose of Brian for betraying the family. It's what Klaus would've done. It's what John would do. But a part of me just can't reconcile itself with taking a person's life away.

John's final words come to me. _You're the only one who can take the Mikaelson's down_. These people around us don't know how to give up and they can help you. Just lead them.

I have to do what's right for the family. I have to handle this.

"I have two choices here," I start, finally facing Ric and Damon. They're looking at me expectantly, yet not at all in a way to make me feel rushed. They're just ready for whatever I have to say. "We either dispose of him now or use him to send a message."

"To Klaus?" Damon says. "In what way."

"Whatever Brian knows was what John would've had planned, but John isn't in charge anymore. I am. Brian doesn't pose a risk to me. We could punish him and then send him to Klaus. Then we hightail it out of here to the next location. Brian wouldn't know that, correct?"

"Correct," Ric answers. "John didn't trust anyone with the locations."

"And I trusted you," I point out.

Ric nods. "You can trust me, Elena. Jenna and I are both on your side. Your fight is our fight."

"Yet John didn't trust you enough with the hideouts," I remind him. "It was still your fight then."

"John had a lifetime of mistrust even in himself after your parents died. He blamed himself for not being able to protect them He was constantly second guessing everyone. Look at what he did to you and Damon."

I sigh, collapsing on the bed. "I just don't know what I'm doing and now I'm responsible for everyone. How am I supposed to lead them?"

The touch of a hand on my shoulder jolts me out of my self-pity. Damon is looking at me with understanding and something else. "You can do this, Elena. Just do what you feel is right."

Knowing Damon has faith in me and that regardless of what I choose he'll stand beside me, supporting me gives me all the confidence I need to follow through on my choice. I just have to keep these people safe until we work out our next plan. They believe in this fight enough to follow me here. I just have to be worthy of that trust. I have to trust my gut like Damon said.

"Okay," I say standing up. "Let's get Damon into the living room. I know what I want to do."

* * *

Everyone is looking at me. _Everyone._

I've met them all—briefly, of course—when we brought Damon in. Besides Ric, Jenna and Damon there's Enzo the head of weapons distribution, Jesse and Caroline who are both my age and who deal with dispatching soldiers and money respectively, Caroline's mother, Liz, who is in charge of training and leads most raids and attacks, and Tripp and Wes who deal with loyalty to put it lightly. These are the people Ric and Jenna suggested to form my inner circle. Not that it'll matter since I'll mostly be confiding in Damon and Ric and Jenna to deal with everyone else.

Klaus only trusted family. That's one thing the two of us can agree on.

The more people involved in the loop the more of a chance for all hell to break loose.

"We're going to use Brian to send a message." I start off, my eyes scanning the room. I feel foolish and small, but I try to put some strength and power in my voice. I try to use the pain of finding out who Klaus really was to fuel some fire within me that will keep all these people on my side. Because without this army there is no way I can take down the Mikaelson's.

"What kind of message, Mistress Salvatore?" Tripp says.

Word seems to have gotten around about my decision to take Damon's last name instead of Gilbert. Though the "Mistress" part will definitely take some getting used to.

"We'll punish him for betraying the Gilbert Family. Surely, you and Wes can think of a few things."

"Might I suggest the removal of his tongue, Mistress Salvatore," Wes states. "It's a punishment befitting a rat."

"Do what you feel you must, but make sure he's alive to be delivered to Klaus. That's where Enzo, Liz and Jesse come in. We'll need a team to go with one of the distribution trucks to drop him off at the cemetery tonight. Klaus will visit with Camille in the morning and I want him to find Brian on her grave."

"It will be done," Liz promises, bowing her head. "May we be excused to get a team together?"

"One more thing," I say. "We'll be leaving here tonight. I don't want Brian to be able to give away our location so we'll be headed to somewhere more secure. Caroline, do you think you could make sure every one has everything they need for the trip?"

Caroline nods her head, excitedly. "Of course, Mistress Salvatore. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Ric and Jenna will be in charge of handing out directions and grouping everyone else up for the trip. Enzo, I'm asking that in addition to accompanying Brian to his final destination you put your second in charge of making sure all the weapons are moved."

"I can handle it," Enzo states. "And Jeremy will make sure the goods are all accounted for."

"Thank you," I reply. "I know this is a big change but I appreciate you all sticking by me. Jenna and Ric make sure everyone else knows they have an out should they want it."

"Um, Elena," Jenna calls out.

"Yes?"

She gives me a big smile. "They were all given that option at the barn before they were given the coordinates. Every single member chose to stay."

I try to hide the swell of my smile as I say, "Still, give them one final out. They were running for their lives back there and had just lost John. Now they would have had time to think."

"As you wish."

"That'll be all," I state. "See you all at the new base. You're excused."

Save for Jenna and Damon, they all take a moment to bow their heads towards me before exiting the room. I look towards Damon who stayed quiet on the couch the entire meeting and he's smiling. Jenna is practically beaming with pride. "I knew you could do this!"

She runs over towards me and envelopes me in a hug. I can hardly get out words she's squeezing me so tight. "D-do they rea-really have to c-call me M-mistress?"

"You're the Boss of a Family, Elena," Jenna says, pulling back and tucking back a strand of hair behind my ear the way a mother would. "It's a sign of respect."

"It's still weird."

She cradles my head. "You'll get used to it. There has to be a gap between you and the followers. Otherwise you'll never be able to lead them properly. They have to show respect."

"I guess," I say, still unsure.

Jenna drops her hands. "Let me go help Ric. We'll come and get you when we're done so we can drive over together. Thankfully, there's vans and trucks stashed here because there's no way Damon would survive the trek."

She gives a wink to Damon before squeezing my hands and reminding me once again that I can do this. That it's for my parents and leadership is in my blood. When she leaves, I'm exhausted and spent. I make my way towards Damon and kneel on the floor beside him.

Damon runs his hand through my hair. "It's supposed to be me kneeling to you, you know."

"Why?" I ask, taken aback.

"To swear my allegiance, my loyalty, my life to you. You're the new Boss now."

I shake my head. "You don't have to do that. It's not like that with us."

"Oh, is that so?" he questions, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Nope. I can't do this without you, Damon. I need you to not be my bodyguard anymore. We need to be equals."

He curls his finger under my chin. "Would you settle for me being your right hand?"

I chew on my lip. "Do right hands and boss's usually kiss on almost deathbeds?"

"Not usually. Though there was this one time I caught Klaus and Marcel—"

I shove his chest and he mocks pain. "It was a serious question!"

"And I was seriously shot! Be gentle with me." He rubs his leg, frowning.

Rolling my eyes, I say, "Be serious."

"I'm sorry. I will be."

My eyes drop down. "Do you not… I mean if you don't feel _that_ way…"

"Elena?" Damon says, bringing my eyes back up to those piercing blue eyes of his. "Why do you think I undermined Klaus all the time for you? Kept your secrets, trained you? Why I looked into your past and got us out of there? That I needed to buy a place far away from the Mikaelson mansion before this all even started?"

"I… I don't know," I answer. Because even though I have my suspicions I need Damon to confirm them.

"Because for a few years now you haven't just been a charge to me. You've become a lot more."

"Really?"

Damon smiles, closed mouth and nervous, but he smiles. "Of course. I almost took Klaus on his promotion but when it came down to it I didn't want to lose time with you. That's when I purchased the house. The same night you ran off to that frat party."

"Why that night?"

He takes a deep breath and starts. "Because I knew one day you'd fall in love and I couldn't just stand by and watch that happened from the pool house. The day you chose someone was the day I planned on either becoming Klaus's bodyguard or going AWOL. When I saw you in bed with… _that frat boy_ … I knew it was only a matter of time and I needed to start getting prepared."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"It's not exactly something I thought you'd want to hear. I knew we had already crossed the line in becoming friends, but more? I didn't think you ever saw me like that."

I let out a quiet laugh. "I remember crying in my room for days after Klaus brought you home. I had such a crush on you when I was little but you seemed so much older and so serious. I knew it couldn't be so I shoved it aside. It wasn't until we started training together that I realized it had started bubbling up again."

"And now?" Damon asks.

"Now… I'm scared because what if something goes wrong? What if we ruin this trying to make it more?"

"What if we take a chance and it becomes something really great?"

I smile at the hope and optimism in his tone. I'm already having this thing between us end while Damon is seeing everything that we could be. We somehow survived getting away from Klaus, getting shot, and being on the run? How could we not survive taking a chance on something good?

"Okay," I say, awkwardly. "Say I'm on board with this…Where would we start?"

"Well," Damon teases, "as much as I want to pick up where we left off before Ric the Dick interrupted us what do you say we get to this new base, get settled and get me healed and then we go out on a proper date?"

"With all of this going on you want to go out on a date?" I balk.

"Why not? Just because you're a mafia boss doesn't mean you don't deserve the works. We'll just wait for things to settle down first." He smirks. "Deal?"

"Who could say no to that? Deal." I smile. Then I get close to his face and drop my voice, sweet and sultry in a way I know will drive him wild. "I'd say let's kiss on it but…"

I jump up and ruffle his hair and walk backwards towards the kitchen.

Damon barks out a laugh and cringes in pain. "Touché, _Mistress Salvatore_."

With a wink, I turn back around and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Just because he wants to wait until he's all healed doesn't mean I can't have a little fun torturing him. And I plan on having fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty**

 **Summary:** Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

 **A/N: Didn't leave you hanging too long, did I? lol…. Well, I won't have you wait much longer with a long AN. Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in the reviews…**

* * *

This wasn't how today was supposed to go.

I'm not sure how they found us but they did. We were careful. So, very careful. And yet here we are with the table turned on it's side for protection and the two of us huddled behind it for safety. There's gunshots all around us from both my side and theirs. It's an all-out war happening in the middle of some town and all I can think about is getting my people out of here. Protecting the innocents.

"Don't waste your bullets!" I scream.

Damon pulls me in tighter, palming one of his guns into my hand. Who brings guns on a first date? Damon Salvatore does. And thank God for it.

We couldn't go far from the hideout. Not with Klaus out there intent on killing me or capturing me or whatever he has planned. So, Damon found this cute little place a few towns over where no one would know us. At least we hoped no one would. We found a little table by a lake away from the prying eyes of my guard—away from innocents if something were to go down. You could still see the row of cars in the distance if you looked through the trees, but for the most part we were on our own.

We talked about everything but what was going on right now. Damon opened up about his life on the streets until Klaus found him and told me all he could remember of his family and how his brother was killed. It's what brought him to Klaus. He wanted revenge for what happened, he just didn't have the connections Klaus did. Then somewhere along the way, his need for vengeance faded away to acceptance and he stayed around for me.

Every thing was going beautifully until Damon ordered us dessert and caught sight of the SUV's pulling into the clearing around the lake. All Hell broke loose. My people rushed to our aid with cover and support and we pushed as many people as we could out of the crossfire. The date was officially ruined. Yet another thing in my life tainted by Klaus Mikaelson. The very same man shooting at me.

"How did he find us?" Damon questions over the booming sound of gunfire.

I shake my head. It could be anything. "Maybe someone recognized us?"

"His timing is impeccable."

Damon leans up over the table to shoot a few rounds, hitting a few lackey's who go down instantly. I keep my aim on where I see Klaus hidden behind the hood of one of the cars as I wait for a clear shot. I need this fighting to end. All this chaos is tearing apart our town. It's been nonstop fighting for months from both sides without much of a win. Just loses to buildings and businesses and passersby caught in the crossfire.

Now it's moved to the neighboring towns.

Thanks to Damon we knew exactly where to hit the Mikaelson's. He knew every hideout and exchange location. We scouted them out and gathered intel and waited for the perfect time. We should've known they were doing the same thing. I just didn't expect this. This has nothing to do with business.

"What do we do?" I ask. "We can't fight like this!"

"I'd say to reason with Klaus but we remember how well that went last time."

I give him a side-eye. "Yeah, I'd rather you not get shot again."

"Trying not to, Elena."

I roll my eyes and smile despite the situation. We're trapped behind this table with no way out. My people are trying to get a car close enough for us to run to but they're having little luck. Now this whole idea of trying to have a first date while on the lam seems silly. "We have to do something. Make a run for it."

"Feeling lucky or something?"

"This table is only going to hold for so long. Even I know that."

Damon sighs and looks around. He has to see the situation we're in. The impossibility of it all. We're screwed either way. "You're right. We're gonna have to hope for an opening and run like Hell for it."

"Just tell me when."

I watch as he looks over the table enough to see the spread of Mikaleson's surrounding us. He's making sense of it all. Looking for a pattern to pick the best time for us to run. Damon knows everything about these guys. Hopefully it'll be enough to get us out of this mess.

The minutes that pass by are excruciating, but finally Damon says the words. "Now!"

I search for his hand and together we bolt from the table. Damon's turned towards the enemy shooting as I guide us to safety. I have to hope it's enough. That this family I've found myself the leader of will protect me. They owe me nothing. I'm just the only blood relative of their leader. Still they risk their lives for me.

We get to the safety of the SUV and that's when I hear it. "You can't keep running from me! I'll find you! I'll always find you!"

 _Klaus._

Damon's urging me into the car, but I can't move. Klaus is right. Sooner or later I'll have to face him again. I'll have to finally put an end to this. Until I do, Klaus will just keep killing and hunting us down. It has to be a final showdown. Him and me.

I look into Damon's eyes and he see's my decision instantly. He tries to pull me into the car, but I use his efforts to finally do what we've been putting off. I kiss him. My hands slip from his and grip his face, pouring all my urgency and longing into this one moment for myself. It doesn't last nearly as long as I want it to but the gunfire and screaming pulls me away.

Damon is stunned enough not to grab for me as I step back and it's not long before there's enough distance between us that it's too late for him to do anything but scream. "Don't do this, Elena!"

I can't listen to him. This is the only way to bring Klaus down. It has to be a fight between the two of us and I know just the way to goad him into it. He may have shot at me before, but maybe using Camille will convince him. I move to step into the clearing and put my life in danger once again.

And I almost get away with it but Ric is blocking my path. "Get in the car, Elena."

He's shoving me backwards, shooting to the left of us with unbelievable precision. "Ric, it's the only way to end this! You have to let me face him again!"

"And risk you getting shot and dealing with Damon's sorry ass? No thanks. Get in the car."

I try to look for a way around him but somehow more people—my people—have surrounded me. Ric shoves me back just enough to let Damon grab a hold of me and pull me into the car with him. He keeps our heads down and I hear Ric shout at every one to retreat before hopping in the driver's seat and speeding off.

It isn't until the sound of gunshots fade away that Damon finally lets me up. He eases me back into the seat and turns to face the window and before I even can get a chance to explain myself—he starts speaking with Ric about everything went down. Leaving me to formulate another plan of getting Klaus alone.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After break downs and meetings about stricter security and patrols, I follow Damon into the bed room that's become ours for the past few weeks. It's one of the last remaining hideouts on John's list and I know we're going to need to either defeat Klaus or find more soon. It's an abandoned boarding house nestled deep in the woods, off a beaten path we almost missed even with directions. There's not as many beds as we need, but thanks to John's warning in his notes we packed accordingly. There's enough rooms and it'll do for now.

I feel almost guilty stepping into the spacious master bedroom with its huge bed, knowing many of my people are sleeping in cramped quarters. But with the way Damon has been unusually quiet around me, I'm now thankful for that privacy.

As Damon crashes backwards on the bed, I awkwardly gesture towards the shower. "I'm gonna go wash up."

Just as I'm about to turn to head towards the bathroom, I hear his words, mumbled as they may be. "What were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?"

Damon sits up and bores those bright blue eyes of his right into me. "Do you have some kind of death wish?"

"No," I answer, crossing my arms over my body. "I was just doing what needed to be done."

"Throwing yourself in the line of fire was what needed to be done?"

"I'm the one Klaus wants," I remind him. "Me! That means no one else has to die because of it. We don't have to lose any one else. I can face him."

"All of these people aren't just fighting to protect you, Elena. They're fighting because of what Klaus took from them and what he's done to their town. He killed your parents and John. This has been their fight a lot longer than it's been yours."

"But Klaus just wants me. That's the only fight he's fighting right now."

Damon stands up and walks towards me. I see the exhaustion in his eyes; the way his body sags, but there's still a fire burning inside of him. It's the same fire I've seen for most of my life, especially these past few months. "And I'm not letting you fight him alone. You don't get to do this without me."

"So, you can get shot again? The first thing Klaus will do is kill you!"

He grips my shoulders, desperation taking hold. "I got shot because you couldn't follow directions. The same thing that happened tonight!"

"I'm the Boss, Damon!" I scream. "Me! Not you, not Ric… Me! I'm the one these people look to and I'm the one who has to make these decisions. You don't give me orders. I tell you what to do!"

"Is that why you kissed me?"

I stare at him, muted silent by his words. I know very well why I kissed him and it wasn't just about putting him out of commission. There was a lot more to that kiss than just making sure Damon wouldn't follow me. "I kissed you because I didn't want to die without having done that just once."

"And that's how you wanted this all to end? After everything?"

"No, but if it was going to it seemed like a good way to go."

Damon turns away from me and begins pacing, the frustration and fear and anger from today all boiling over into this one moment. I stand there because I don't know what else to do. I won't apologize for doing what I had to do. What I wanted to.

"You're impossible!" he screams, hands going into his wild hair. He's almost feral when he looks at me, eyes wide and hungry. I can feel something building between us, that same thing that existed during all those training sessions. The same thing that turned more real when he got me out of Klaus's house and took care of me in that place we called home. The feelings that came hard to deny when he was recovering in that bed in the middle of the woods.

This is the feeling I wanted when I first kissed him. Not out of necessity and fear, but because I couldn't go one more moment without his mouth on mine. I didn't want a rushed and hurried kiss, only to broken apart by gun fire and threats. I wanted that moment between two people just seconds before when you can feel it happening in the air. When the feeling pulls you both closer just as it is now.

Our bodies crash together before our mouths do, but when our lips meet its fireworks. Damon kisses me with such a feeling my legs go weak. He's supporting me as we stumble our way backwards, crashing into the wooden door leading into the bathroom. His one hand steadies me as the other combs it's fingers through my hair. Then he's carrying me with my legs wrapped around his torso, leading me towards the double sink as I help him remove his mud-covered shirt. I let my fingers dance along the bruises and cuts and scars of his chest as he unties my filthy wraparound dress.

As he exposes my skin, he kisses his way down my neck and chest, between my bra-clad chest, down to my navel and further south until his mouth and hands caress the scrapes on my knees from today. Our bodies are complete opposites. His tells a story with its wounds and roughness, every scar holding a little piece of his past. Mine is a new canvas just getting started, with scars and scratches from just these past few months.

We've grown up in completely different worlds and yet here we are. Somehow brought together.

When he stands up, I pull him closer and help remove his slacks. We both bare ourselves for the other and then our mouth meet as Damon carries me towards the shower. He eases the water on, letting the room steam up as our hands explore each other, learning what the other likes. We spend what feels like forever just lost in each other until finally Damon thrusts himself inside of me.

I don't know why but for just a moment I'm reminded of Matt Donovan—my first time.

My first time wasn't anything like I thought it would be. The guy wasn't someone I even cared about or knew for longer than a night. The whole thing wasn't even that memorable besides it being my first. I remember Damon saying something to me about making it worth the wait, making it memorable. And this time—with him—I know it will be.

It's not the flowers or candlelight that make the moment. It's the person. It's the connection. This moment right now with Damon and me together. I can't think of a person in this world I trust more than him. He knows me better than anyone. He's always had my back. I know he wouldn't let any harm come to me. I'm sure this isn't how either of us thought this first time would be—not when we finally owned up to our feelings—and yet it's perfect.

It's perfect because it's him.

We move together under the cascading water of the shower until it all become too much and we spiral down together. Damon kisses me softly before grabbing us both a towel and carrying me over to the bed. We spend hours just kissing until the emotions build up again and I need him inside of me. The night is spend tangled up together until exhaustion gets the better of us.

Darkness fills the room and Damon wraps his arm around me as I snuggle close to his chest, letting the steady beat of his heart play like a lullaby lulling us both to sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I stare down at Damon's sleeping form in the bed. He looks so peaceful and serene, completely unaware of what I'm about to do. I bend over and carefully kiss his head before placing the letter I wrote beside his head. With one last look, I slip on a leather jacket over my crimson red Henley and tuck a gun into the waistband of my black jeans. I blow a kiss his way and make my way out of the room, making sure to not stir any one else awake. I know enough about the shift change to know I only have a few minutes window to make it out of here without being notice. One wrong move and I'll get caught.

Carefully, I make my way out of the winding hallways of the boarding house, making my way down into the basement and through a path only Damon, Ric, Jenna, and I know about, I find myself outside. I race towards one of the cars and hot-wired it the way Damon showed me. It hums to life and I quickly back out of the spot and carefully drive out of there.

This plan came to life only a few minutes before I decided to go through with it. It was only when I checked the date on my latest burner phone that I realized I would know exactly where Klaus would be today and that he would be alone. It's my only chance at ending this once and for all.

I drive the streets of town in through the familiar cemetery paths. I parked a few sections over and decide to handle the rest of the way on foot. The last thing I want is to scare Klaus off with any hint of my arrival. Putting the car in park, I take a moment to ready myself. The last thing I want is to go through all of this and freeze. When I'm certain I can do this, I double check the gun and then step out of the car.

Carefully, I make my way towards the tombstone baring Camille Mikaelson's name and I spy Klaus in a sleek black suit standing over it. He doesn't look up but I know he can sense my arrival. He's always had a sense for that. I reach for the gun at my backside once and palm it, feeling its weight at my side. I stand a distance away and prepare myself and then I hear Klaus speak.

"I had a feeling you'd come."

I white-knuckle the gun. "It was my only hope of getting you alone."

Klaus sighs, kneeling before his dead wife and pressing a hand to his mouth before touching her tombstone. "I gave you her name, you know."

"Who's name?"

"My murdered daughter. Camille always loved the name Elena. It means 'shining light' and that's what she always was to me. My daughter. My one hope of humanity."

I square my stance, my shoulders. Just like Damon taught me. "But I'm not your daughter."

"No. You most certainly are not. You are the blood of my enemy. A rat I let into my own home."

"Why did you raise me?" I question, unable to fight the curiosity. I'm wasting precious time, but I can't help but want to know the answers to questions still burning inside of me. Jenna has already told me the Gilbert side of things, but only Klaus knows the truth of that night.

He clears his throat. "A mothers dying plea and a weakened man's foolishness."

"Can you stop being so cryptic?"

"Your mother, Miranda, was in labor when I came for them. Grayson died trying to stop me, but it was seeing your mother that halted my rage. She was already pushing and the broken man I was helped deliver you. Your mother was a strong woman and I assume that's where you get it from. I held you and she pleaded with me to spare your life just before I killed her."

My body is shaking with rage. "You didn't just kill her, Klaus. You mutilated them both; cut them up into little pieces. You made it hard for their family to even tell who was who."

He shrugs his shoulders and says his words without feeling. "To protect the existence of you. As far as the Gilberts knew, you died with your mother. As far as my own family and blood knew, Camille died but had our child first. Those who knew who you really were all compensated then taken care of when the ink was dry on the forged documents."

"All this bloodshed just to keep me locked up like some prisoner."

"I wanted more for you, but there was too much Gilbert in you. The more you looked like Miranda Gilbert, the less I could believe you were my flesh and blood. I had to stare into the eyes of that pleading bitch every time I looked at you."

I raise my gun and aim for his chest. "You should've let me die."

His head turns to look towards me as he stands. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he says, "You're not going to kill me, Elena."

"And whys that?"

Klaus laughs. "You couldn't do it in the barn and you wasted your moment with all this talking. My people are already on their way. I raised you to be a fighter and yet you're still more like that pacifist Grayson Gilbert, risking their own life to protect others. He could've fought me that night, but instead he tried to reason with me. The coward didn't even have a gun on him."

I aim the gun lower, pulling the trigger and hitting his kneecap. Klaus crumples to the ground in pain. I shoot again this time for the thigh of his other leg, earning another grunt from the head of the Mikaelson family. "I thought I'd have time to make this as painful for you as you did for my parents, but it looks like I'll have to speed this up. Those two were for my parents and this one," I step forward and press the gun to his skull, right above his ear, "this one's for me."

"I raised you! The blood of my enemy, but I loved you! I brought you into my home and surrounded you with wealth and anything your heart desired! And this is how you repay me? You ungrateful child!"

Leaning close, I whisper, "All I wanted was freedom."

Then I pull the trigger and Klaus Mikaelson's head explodes in a shower of blood and brains. I pull open his jacket and button up shirt and dip my finger in his blood. I write out the words "Now we're even" on his stomach for his people to see.

Without a single look back, I walk back to the car and drive back to the boarding house. I make a single phone call on the drive up. Knowing it's time to finally put an end to this bloodshed.

"Hello?"

"Elijah? It's me. Elena."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Loyalty**

 **Summary:** Elena is the only child of a Mob Boss and Damon is the unlucky lackey tasked with watching over her and she certainly doesn't make it easy for him. When secrets about the past bring them closer together, things start to get bloody.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

 **A/N: Here is the final chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, my God! Elena, you're okay!"

Jenna rushes towards me, moving to envelope me in a hug as I step into the foyer of the Boarding House. Her arms open and then freeze, halting her as she lets out a gasp at the state of my appearance. I've been so consumed by my conversation with Elijah that I had almost forgotten about the blood. "It's not mine."

"What happened?" Ric says on alert, assessing my body for injuries and looking over my shoulder for threats.

I'm about to speak—to divulge everything—when a booming voice and presence crashes it all. "You went after Klaus, didn't you?"

Damon.

His hand is balled into a fist and clenching the note I left for him. The black hair atop his head is a crazed mess and there's a frantic mess about him that almost has me taking a step back. But I took down Klaus Mikaelson on my own and I'll be damned if Damon Salvatore is going to scare me. He pushes his way past Jenna and I take notice of the way the room has filled since I've walked in. Looks of relief and confusion cover the faces of my people and I realize I must have been gone longer than I hoped—and that Damon has a big mouth.

"Yes. I killed him."

I've been on autopilot since I woke up this morning and I realized the date. The date of Camille's death. It used to be filled with sadness and morning up until a few months ago. A few months ago, it my mother's death. Klaus and I would always go to the cemetery—just the two of us. It was the only time there wasn't a presence of someone else. Even Damon wouldn't tag along. We would leave flowers and tell her about the past year without her. Then Klaus would place a cupcake in my hand and light the candle on it and I'd make a wish.

Because today is also my birthday.

"How could you be so reckless? What if he wasn't alone? What if this was a trap, Elena?"

I shake my head. "Not today. Camille meant too much to him."

"And you mean too much to me!" he screams desperately.

I sigh, stepping forward and placing my hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine. Klaus is gone. And we have a meeting with Elijah Mikaelson in two hours to discuss a peace treaty."

"What?" Jenna and Ric balk, echoed by the gasps of disbelief of my people behind them.

"I spoke with Elijah on the drive back. He's meeting us at that abandoned property on Spruce along with three of his people. The three of us will meet there and discuss terms. I think there's been enough bloodshed. Don't you?" When no one answers, I walk around them. "I'm going to shower. We'll discuss this when I'm done."

Turning on my heel, I make my way towards the room Damon and I share in the house. I throw the gun on to the bed careless and head towards the spacious bathroom. I turn on the shower, letting steam fill the room as I move towards the sink to splash some water on my face. That's when I catch it. The sight of me. Spattered blood cover my face, hair, neck, and chest and it isn't until I'm faced with what I've done that it finally hits me.

I've killed someone. I took a life. I killed Klaus.

Not only that, but I did it ruthlessly. I shot him over the grave of his only love while he told me how he loved me too, how he raised me. My eyes shift down to my splayed hands and I see his blood coating my fingers, imbedded underneath the nails. I dipped my hands in his blood. I wrote messages with it in his skin. I was so wrapped up in my anger over all that Klaus has taken from me that I never stopped to think about my actions.

I'm a murderer.

My heart starts to race almost violently. I can't seem to catch my breath. All I can see his Klaus's head exploding at the end of my barrel. Over and over again like some twisted torment. I turn on the facet and I try to scrape away the blood, the evidence of this unholy act. But then the water and white porcelain are deep crimson red. No matter how hard I try I can't make it go away. I can't wipe it clean.

"No. No. No…"

The touch of some one's hands on my body causes me to jump and then I see it's Damon. His eyes have softened since I saw him in the foyer when he was all angry and hurt. Now he looks at me with sympathy and pain. He's bridged the distance. Put my needs first. Again. "Elena, let me help you."

"I killed someone," I sob, tears streaming down my face. "I-I killed someone."

Damon takes my hands and scrubs away the remnants of blood as I try to regain control of my breathing. He scrubs away until my hands are nearly raw telling me take slower breaths. Then he cups my face—my blood covered face—and whispers softly, "You can handle this, Elena."

"I didn't even bury him. I just left the body. I need to bury him, Damon. I need to—"

Silencing me with a look, Damon moves us towards the shower. "His people handled it. Let's focus on you. Let's get you cleaned up."

My movements aren't my own. Damon is puppeteering my body as he removes my blood-soaked shirt and jeans, sliding off my tank top, bra and panties. There is nothing sexual about it as he removes my clothing and helps me into the shower, leaving me under the hot water to strip down to his boxer briefs. Then he's there with me, lathering my body with soap and washing the blood and matter from my hair. He does it with such a care and softness that somehow, I calm down. Then he's wrapping me in a towel and walking towards the bed, still a mess from the previous night, before he begins combing my hair.

Somehow, I stop shaking. Somehow the reality of what I've done stops being such a shock and I'm able to process that now I'm the one with blood on my hands. Somehow, through Damon's gentleness and care I'm able to put myself back together. Damon leaves me with a pair of yoga pants and my favorite t-shirt and goes to throw on his workout clothes. I put my hair in a braid and stand up—not at peace, but with acceptance of what I've done.

Damon walks in and gestures to the door. "Ready to head down?"

I walk towards him and notice the way he doesn't meet my eyes. The distance is back, the anger, and hurt. We don't have the time for this but there's no way I can face my people without knowing Damon and I are okay. "I'm sorry for what I did."

His bright blue eyes snap towards mine and I feel the weight of his pain the moment our eyes meet. "For going after Klaus alone or distracting me with sex and leaving me with a note?"

"I promise I didn't sleep with you to distract you. It just happened."

"' _It just happened'_? That's your excuse?" he repeats in disgust.

This is all coming out wrong. Shaking my head, I say, "No, I've wanted that to happen for a long time but I didn't plan on leaving until I left."

Damon shouts. "Your note said: _Gone to kill Klaus. Be back soon. XOXO. Elena. Kissy face._ That sounds a little to nonchalant to not have been planned."

I reach for him and his eyes close at my touch. "Do you know what today is?"

"Friday."

"It's June 22nd."

His face dawns with realization. "It's your birthday. How could I forget your birthday?"

I give him an understanding smile. "I forgot, too. Until I checked my phone this morning. That's how I knew Klaus would be alone. My birthday is also Camille's death, but it's also the day Miranda and Grayson Gilbert died. I guess that realization was a little much for me. I just got so angry I had to do something. It was always going to come down to Klaus and me in the end. This was my only chance. It was until just now that I realized what I've actually done."

"I never wanted you to have to kill someone, Elena."

My hands cup his face as I frown, a single tear sliding down my cheek. "I'm a Mob Boss now. It was only a matter of time."

Damon shakes his head. "You could've just given out orders. I would've handled it for you."

"I avenged my parents, Damon. Now I just have to hope it's worth something."

"Worth something?"

"I don't want to lose you, I don't want my impulse decision to take matters into my own hands to fallback on these people. I don't want Klaus's death to bring more bloodshed."

Nodding in understanding, he says, "That's why you reached out to Elijah."

"He's the only one who never agreed with the way Klaus handled things. He's the most noble. I had a connection to him once upon a time."

With a sigh, Damon leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Let's hope you're right."

"It has to be for something good. I had to have done that for something good. I don't know how I'll live with myself otherwise."

Damon wraps my in his arms and I take a moment to enjoy the safety of his embrace. I just want peace. I want this all to end. His voice is just a whisper as he speaks. "Klaus was a horrible human being. He was manipulative and cruel and he's killed people. No matter what happens downstairs or with Elijah, it was for something good."

I squeeze him tighter, unable to speak right now. When I close my eyes I still see Klaus's lifeless body, but Damon's touch is beginning to chase those nightmares away. I just hope I can find a way to bring peace instead of being a reason for more bloodshed.

* * *

Seeing Elijah and his men standing in the clearing, I'm thankful Damon advised us to dress up for the occasion. They're all dressed elegantly in black suits that I know disguise weapons of all sorts. Jenna and I step forward in our dresses and heels—with me sending up a silent prayer that Damon trained me to fight in pumps—and Ric and Damon flank behind us in tailored suits, hiding weapons of their own. Jenna and I were forced to hide a thigh holster of knives and as prepared as we are, I just hope it doesn't come down to using it.

Elijah wouldn't lure me into a trap. It's just a matter of both sides keeping our heads.

"Elijah," I nod, keeping my distance.

He bows his head before eyeing my appearance. "You've changed since we last spoke. Becoming the Head of the Gilbert Family has been good to you."

I want to send my condolences for Klaus, but seeing as I'm the one who killed him it seems a little disrespectful. Klaus and Elijah weren't close, but they were still brothers. And family is forever with the Mikaelson's. "Did you discuss what we talked about with Rebekah and Finn?"

"I think you mean Rebekah and Sage, Elena. We both know Finn is only brought along out of tradition."

"All the same. Have we reached an understanding?"

Elijah is silent for a moment, studying the people with me. His eyes land on Damon's. "How did you figure it all out? How did you discover the truth? I thought I knew my brother but how he managed to fool all of us about your parentage for twenty-two years is beyond me. His emotions usually get the best of him."

"A chance run-in with Miranda Gilbert's sister, Jenna." Damon gestures to where Jenna stands beside me. "Elena asked for my help and after some research and a DNA test, we pieced it together."

"Miranda and I didn't cross paths much. Just enough for a small town. It isn't until now that I see the resemblance. It's truly astonishing my brother didn't snap more often having that constant reminder day by day."

Klaus's words echo back to me. He said something along the same lines before I shot him in the leg. Before I killed him. "It wasn't easy for him," I allow.

"His hardness towards you these last few years finally makes sense."

"Elijah, I don't want to discuss the past. I want to move forward towards the future. Do you have terms for peace or are we to continue this war and lose more people?"

I watch as Elijah's left hand casually slides into his pants pocket. The other waves about elegantly as he talks. "Let's us not be so cavalier about the fact that just two and a half hours ago you murdered by brother as he wept for the only person he's ever truly loved."

"I don't mean to be, Elijah. Believe me. I just need to know that I didn't split my soul to start up another war. It was a rogue member of your family who started this war and I'm hoping that going against my family's orders can be what ends this."

Elijah sighs, staring off into the distance at the empty white colonial house. "My brother Kol was always hot tempered and thrived in chaos. I would hope you are not comparing yourself to level of foolishness. Otherwise the Gilbert's are not going to be last for long."

"Going after Klaus on my own was very foolish. I acted without thought. I put my people in danger."

"You put yourself in danger."

With an expel of breath I say, "I just need it to be for something."

Silence envelopes the group, the gentle breeze dancing with the tall grass creating the only sound in the otherwise empty clearing. I'm afraid to speak—we all—knowing Elijah holds all the power. By killing Klaus, I've given them the reason to come after me. I can only hope Elijah is more sensible a leader than quick-tempered Rebekah and bored Finn with his sadistic wife whispering in his ear.

"Did John Gilbert have time to share with you the stories of how things were before Kol ignited this war?"

"No, but I did," Jenna speaks up.

Elijah studies her. "You've certainly inserted yourself in a way your sister and her husband never would have."

"Someone had to speak up for them," Jenna says with conviction. "My sister was killed because she wanted a family. I lived two decades being told that no retribution would be done simply because John Gilbert was too broken up over his mistake. When I ran into Elena and Damon that day, I made sure the Gilbert Family had a reason to strike back and avenge my sister."

Nothing changes in Elijah's face, but my face falls at the moment I realize Jenna has given Elijah the reason to keep this war going. As he speaks, my heart falls. "So, you're saying I shouldn't let my brother's death go without retribution? I should avenge him and keep this war going?"

Jenna stumbles on her words realizing her error, but Damon steps forward with the save. "Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were not involved in this world. Unlike Klaus Mikaelson who was head of his family until about two and a half hours ago. They were chosen to die because John Gilbert had no wife or children for Klaus to murder. So, he sought out innocents and raised their child in a world of death and torture and crime until she became a product of that world and killed the man who raised her."

My eyes look up at Damon and I get it. He's trained me to kill and fight and be a part of this world, but it's never been what he wanted for me. He joked about calling me Mistress Salvatore, but he never wanted me to actually become the Head of the Gilbert Family. Damon grew up around death and crime and became a product of that. He used to be fueled by his need to avenge his brother, but in meeting me he discovered a life beyond that. His need to stop me from killing Klaus was about stopping me from falling further into this world.

Damon was trying to give me the life my real parents wanted for me. And by killing Klaus, I took that life away too.

But am I a product of Klaus's upbringing? Or would this darkness would've existed inside of me had I been brought up away from it? We'll never know.

Elijah eyes sweep towards mine and he studies me. "My sister and brother did not accept your call for peace." My heart shatters and instinctually I rest my hand near the holster on my thigh. "However, they are not in charge at the moment. I am."

"What are you saying?" I ask, afraid to hope. Still, my hands clasp together, praying for a miracle.

"I'm saying," Elijah breathes as he steps forward, meeting me in the middle between our two groups, "that I am ready to return to the way things used to be. Our businesses don't affect each other and there is no need for there to be warring over land when the financial split is equal. I've had enough of the bloodshed. It makes it difficult to do business."

I step forward into the middle with Elijah. "What about Rebekah and Sage? All of Klaus's men. How will you keep them in line?"

"The same way you'll keep your own people in line. You've had loses, too. People who will want revenge for their loved ones. We have to do our jobs. I only had an hour or so to discuss this with them. In time, they'll fall in line."

"So, peace?"

"Peace," he repeats. His voice than takes on a threatening, menacing tone and I'm reminded that even though Elijah is noble and by far my favorite of all of Klaus's family, he's still a Mikaelson. "But know this. If there is one slip-up—one hit of retribution without just cause from my end, this will all end and I will not be able to hold back the anger I feel at the loss of my brother. Understood?"

"Understood."

Elijah reaches out his hand and I shake it. "I look forward to doing business with you, Elena. I'll be seeing you."

He turns away and gestures for his men to follow and I let out a sigh of relief knowing just how different this all could've turned out. There's just one last thing. I turn to Jenna and Ric. "Do you think every one will let the losses go?"

They share a look before Ric answers. "Yes. Klaus was always the one they blamed and thanks to you that's been taken care of. They'll follow your orders. We've been on the run for so long, it'll be nice to finally come home."

"I didn't even think of that. Do you think it'll be hard to set up business again?"

Ric lets out a laugh. "We may have been on the run, Elena, but we still did plenty of business in Mystic Falls. The townspeople still wanted to be able to protect themselves and we were the only way of getting guns in their hands without the Mikaelson's knowing."

"The family will be fine, Elena. We never thought this day would come." Jenna reaches out and hugs me. "Now, we have more than one reason to celebrate."

"What's the other reason?" I ask, leaning back.

"Your birthday, of course!" she smiles, hugging me again.

I spy Damon and Ric over her shoulder smiling and for the first time I feel like I really know what it's like to have a family. To have my birthday be celebrated instead of mourned. To not be a reminder of something lost, but a source of hope that some things can be found.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and reach for him in the morning light. I expect to find the taut skin of his chest of back, but I instead find only the silky soft cotton of our sheets. I sit up, wrapping the sheet around me, looking helplessly for him or some kind of note alerting me to his whereabouts. This isn't like him to leave me alone out here when there's nothing around for miles. I spot his t-shirt from last night on my side of the bed and reach for it, slipping it on over my head. My panties are hanging off the foot of the bed and I grab them and put them on before reaching for my gun and stepping into the living room.

It's too quiet.

Suddenly, I hear our dog barking outside and I race to the door. That's when I spot Damon and Brinkley playing out front as they make their way inside. I let the gun drop to my side and lean against the doorframe as I watch them. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I call out.

"Sorry, babe! One of the alarms went off and I thought I'd be back before you woke up."

He ruffles Brinkley's head as they race up the porch steps and stops to plant a deep kiss on me. I look at him curiously, "Well, what was it?"

"Some baby black bear knocked it over and set it off. We fixed it."

He's bare chested and dressed in only his favorite pair of jeans. I pull him closer by the belt loops for another kiss. "And what if those bears got Brinkley?"

"Then we'd have to put a hit out on them, Mistress Salvatore. Clearly."

I roll my eyes. Then lean in close and playfully tease him. "The hit would be on you, bodyguard. That's what you get for putting my baby in harm's way."

He nips my bottom lip. "Understood, Boss."

I turn away from him and he slaps my ass before calling Brinkley in and following us inside. We go about getting breakfast ready and making sure our pup has food and just as were getting ready to eat, Damon's burner phone goes off. He picks it up as I quickly scarf down dinner, finishing up just as he's ready to hang up. "What is it?"

"They're having an issue with one of the distributors being short on a delivery. Enzo wants to know how you want to handle it."

"In person or…?"

Damon takes a bite of his eggs. "They're at the barn. He said we can drive down or you can just tell him how to handle it. It's a second offence."

I mull the options over in my head. The thought of driving over to the barn right now seems silly, knowing how competent Enzo can be. Still, I can't have something like this happening again. If these past few years taught me anything, it's that showing my face carries a lot of weight. "Tell Enzo to handle it as he sees fit, but that the next time they short us they'll be dealing with me directly."

"You got it," Damon winks, typing away on his phone.

Taking a sip of my coffee, I look around our little home recognizing just how far it's come around since the first time I was here. Damon's little rundown shack has brightened up and received a huge makeover since the two of us decided to move back here. It was an easy decision for me to come back to the only place that ever felt safe for me. We still had a place near Jenna and Ric for when my time was needed in town, but I preferred to let Ric and Jenna, Enzo, Liz, Caroline and Jesse, Tripp and Wes all deal with their respective duties without me hovering. Since we reached peace with the Mikaelson's it was only law enforcement and stingy distributors giving us much trouble and my people were perfectly capable of handling that on their own.

Damon and I just made sure to split our time up between the outskirts and town, but we both knew I preferred to be in our little bubble. After all, the only person who knew about this place was Jenna and she didn't have a clue how to even get here. So, we made it our safe haven and updated the bedrooms and kitchen, did some landscaping, hooked up the internet, and got a dog. We made it a home.

It hadn't always been easy. We struggled finding the balance between when we were bodyguard and mistress and when we were just Damon and Elena. There were nights when I'd wake up screaming from nightmares about Klaus and what I'd done, but Damon was there through all of it. Even getting me through firing a gun again. I haven't had to use one on someone yet, but I know in this line of work that day may come again and I have to be ready. For now, I'm happy to take Elijah's advice and delegate when needed. I may have that dark side that castrated an attacker and killed Klaus on autopilot, but I can't let that side of me win.

I can't let this life change me.

Thinking back on that last morning with Klaus I wonder how it was so easy for me to kill the man who raised me, a man who I loved like a father because I was brought up thinking he was one. That loyalty and love I once had for him faded away as quickly as I learned the truth about who I was and heard the horrors of what he'd done. From the moment I read those articles on the Gilbert Murders, I had a reason besides his anger to sever my ties with Klaus. But living on the run and surrounded by the aftermath of his horror awakened something inside of me. And when he made that promise to always find me, I knew I had to end it. Running away never solved anything. It didn't save Camille and it certainly didn't save my parents.

The truth about who I was forced me into this life and as much apprehension as I had about taking it on, I know I can't have a normal life. Not when I've killed for the cause. I signed away my right to a normal life, the moment I pulled the trigger. So, instead I take what normalcy I can have. With Damon and Brinkley and whatever the future holds for us.

Because as much as my real parents hadn't wanted this life for me, it's in my blood. I am the only surviving Gilbert and this is my family now.


End file.
